Sin control
by Yeire
Summary: UA sin magia. Draco se acuesta con Lavender, pero Harry les pilla. Accidentes, huídas, muertes, odios, amores... ¿qué ocurrirá con ellos? Drarry
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ya me gustaría que lo fueran. Escribo sólo con afán de divertirme y divertir._

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Le atacó con un puñetazo en la nariz, y una serie de golpes lo siguieron, con la única pretensión de que el culpable de su sufrimiento sufriera tanto como él. Estaba cegado por el odio, la rabia, el dolor y los celos. Sí, los celos; los celos provocaban esas sensaciones en él, hacían que golpeara al que había creído su mejor amigo por tanto tiempo, que lo odiara como lo estaba haciendo. Nunca hubiera esperado eso de él, de cualquier otro sí, pero no de él. ¡Maldita sea¡Era su compañero¡Habían sido amigos durante toda su vida¿Cómo diablos había podido hacerle eso?

Por eso mismo, porque eran amigos de toda la vida, era por lo que no lo había matado allí mismo. Le miró; estaba semidesnudo y golpeado, pero le miraba a los ojos, tan altivo como siempre. Las orbes grises estaban nubladas y confusas, y por un momento el chico que le observaba sintió lástima. Malditas drogas...

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para defenderse, sólo se dejaba golpear. Y el moreno se acercó a él, preocupado, al ver que se ponía pálido y se tambaleaba. Le sujetó de los hombros, acercándole a la cama para tumbarle ahí, y dirigió una gélida mirada a la muchacha frente a él. Luego de clavar la mirada en el rostro de su amigo de la infancia, dijo:

.-Vete -fue un tono suave, pero se escuchaba tan dañado que el chico se reprendió, mentalmente, por débil.

.-Pero Harry... -comenzó ella.

.-¡Lárgate¿Aún no estás contenta? Has drogado a mi mejor amigo, te has acostado con él y me has jodido. ¿Qué más quieres, eh? -replicó con voz rota. La amaba, por supuesto que la amaba, pero jamás podría perdonarla esa traición.

.-Harry, puedo explicártelo...

.- No hay nada que explicar Lavender, ya lo hiciste todo -ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el chico la cortó por tercera vez-. No hace falta que te lleves nada; mañana lo tendrás todo en casa de tu madre.

.-Harry, no… no me dejes… yo… te amo.

.-¿Que me amas¿Que me amas¿Y si me amas por qué te acuestas con mi mejor amigo¡Joder Lavender! Te lo follaste en mi propia casa ¡en mi propia cama! -amargas lágrimas corrían ya por sus mejillas, pero no había ninguna alteración en su voz-. Y no es la primera vez que te encuentro con un tío. No con Draco, pero sí con otros. Ya me he cansado. Así que vete.

.-Yo no le drogué -se defendió la chica.

.-Lo sé. Pero aun así te acostaste con él, y tú no estabas drogada, ni habías bebido.

.-Yo... ¡Harry lo siento! -la chica ya lloraba, y Harry tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ella para abrazarla y consolarla, pero se contuvo.

.-Vete Lavender -dijo con dureza-, y no vuelvas.

La chica se vistió en cuestión de segundos y se acercó al moreno para besarle, pero él apartó la cara y le señaló la puerta, firmemente.

Con la cabeza gacha, Lavender se fue; y entonces Harry volvió junto a Draco y se permitió derramar todas las lágrimas que había retenido.

.-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, hermano? Confiaba en ti y me traicionaste. ¡Sabías que la amaba, maldita sea!

Le observó. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, semidesnudo, aún conservaba los bóxer, y más pálido de lo normal, lo que era prácticamente alarmante.

* * *

.-Hermione... Lavender me engañó de nuevo -dijo Harry a través del auricular del teléfono. Se encontraba en una cafetería cerca de casa. Esperaría a que Draco se fuera, recogería sus cosas y se largaría de allí. Tenía un buen apartamento, herencia de sus padres, en el centro de Londres, y si no podía irse a vivir con su padrino y Remus, al fin y al cabo pasaba la mayor parte del día con ellos.

.-_¿Como?_ -la castaña se escuchaba indignada, seguramente tenía el ceño fruncido, como siempre cuando algo la incomodaba-. _¡Será puta!_

.-No la insultes Mione. No… -se vio interrumpido por la irritada voz de su amiga.

.-_¿Que no la insulte¿Que no la insulte¡Ya van más de cinco veces Harry¡No puedes seguir así¡¡Y no me digas que la amas¿Con quién fue ésta vez¿Con Terry¿Con Seamus?_

.-Con Draco.

.-_¡QUÉ!_ -fue la contestación, se escuchó un murmullo y ella volvió a gritar-. _¡CÁLLATE BLAISE! _- hizo una pausa para calmarse y luego de unos minutos preguntó-:_ ¿Dónde estás, Harry?_

.-En la cafetería de Rose -repuso el moreno.

.-_Ve a tu casa, voy para allá._

.-Pero… -la chica había colgado. Y él no quería ir a su casa. No quería encontrarse de nuevo con Draco. Pero sabía que su amiga iría hacia allí, y no era cuestión de risa desobedecer a Hermione, menos aún cuando estaba cabreada, como en ese momento.

Así que se dirigió al lugar, y cinco minutos después su amiga llegó agitada al portal, donde él esperaba.

.-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó, agitada por el esfuerzo de recorrerse cuatro manzanas corriendo. Había salido con el camisón, pues eran las tres de la madrugada y había estado en la cama, y sólo llevaba un abrigo largo, de lana, encima.

.-Está arriba -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara, pero sus ojos enrojecidos demostraban lo contrario.

.-¿Lavender?

.-Draco.

.-Vamos -dijo ella inmediatamente. Le cogió de la mano y le arrastró escaleras arriba, pero sólo llegaron al tercer piso, pues Harry se paró e hizo que Hermione también se detuviera.

.-No quiero verle Mione, no me obligues a verle ahora -dijo el chico, nuevas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Y la castaña se sorprendió. Nunca había visto a su amigo así.

.-Pasa algo que no me quieres contar¿verdad Harry? -él no dijo absolutamente nada, y entonces la castaña estuvo convencida de lo que ocurría y tensó su rostro-. Se drogó de nuevo¿verdad?

El moreno continuó en silencio, y Hermione no necesitó más pruebas. Sacó la copia de las llaves de su amigo del bolsillo del abrigo y, corriendo, subió los dos pisos que le quedaban hasta el quinto, donde vivía Harry.

Abrió con manos temblorosas y, cuando entró, se topó de frente con un Draco pálido, ojeroso y con el rostro golpeado, y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Ella era una mujer fuerte, pero Draco era su amigo, y odiaba que se destrozase de esa manera.

.-Nos lo prometiste -dijo, su voz ahogada por las lágrimas-, nos prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo.

La máscara de acero de Draco se fundió cuando las saladas y cristalinas gotitas de agua de sus ojos bañaron su rostro.

.-Mione… -comenzó-, perdóname. No… no sé lo que me pasó…

Se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo la cara en su regazo, sin dejar de sollozar. Ella también se arrodilló, y se abrazaron en el suelo, pero entonces Hermione percibió algo que no le gustó.

Draco olía a alcohol.

No le había bastado drogarse, había tenido que beber también. Se levantó bruscamente y Draco, sorprendido, se levantó también.

La primera escena con la que se encontró Harry fue con Draco y Hermione, en medio de la sala, de pie y mirándose fijamente.

_¡Plaf! _

La segunda, el tortazo que cruzó la cara del rubio cuando Hermione le golpeó, del lado derecho y con toda su fuerza.

_¡Plaf! _

La tercera, fue el nuevo tortazo dirigido a su amigo, del lado izquierdo y haciendo que el rostro de Draco volteara hacia él.

Y fue entonces que el rubio le vio.

Agachó la cabeza, consciente de lo que había hecho y sin atreverse a enfrentar esos verdes ojos.

Fue entonces que Hermione volvió a hablar, disipando el horrible silencio que habían dejado instalado las bofetadas.

.-¿Cómo pudiste Draco¡No te bastó drogarte o qué¡¿También tuviste que beber! -bajó la voz y agachó la cabeza, lágrimas corriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas-. Traicionaste nuestra confianza; la mía, y la de Harry. ¿Recuerdas lo que le hiciste a Harry?

Y Draco, con los ojos fijos en el suelo y la cabeza gacha, asintió, y luego habló con voz ronca.

.-Recuerdo lo que hice -hizo una pausa en la que miró sus manos-. Y no estoy orgulloso de ello.

Y Harry no aguantó más. No podía estar cerca de aquel que le había traicionado hacía apenas unas horas. Se sentía dolido, molesto y, sobre todo, defraudado.

Y corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar al garaje y coger su coche. Montó y arrancó con rapidez, como si le estuvieran persiguiendo, y antes de que Draco y Hermione bajaran al portal para detenerle, él ya se alejaba calle abajo, tan rápido como su sentido común le permitía.

Las lágrimas le nublaban la visión, pero no se detuvo; limpió sus ojos con las yermas de los dedos de una de sus manos y siguió conduciendo, rápidamente.

Aceleró aún más, deseando llegar cuanto antes a Grimmauld Place, al otro lado de la ciudad, pero no pudo hacerlo. Un árbol se cruzó en su camino.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que, al no llevar cinturón de seguridad, salió volando por la luna delantera del coche, rompiendo el cristal con su cabeza y parte de su espalda.

Y el estado del muchacho entonces fue lamentable. Su nariz sangraba profusamente, tenía varios cortes en la cabeza y la espalda, éstos no muy profundos, y se había roto una muñeca, la izquierda, de tal manera que ahora se hallaba en un ángulo anormal.

Y había tenido suerte, podría haber sido mucho peor.

* * *

_¡Hola¿Qué tal¿Os gustó? Bueno, tenía ganas de escribir algo distinto y me dije: A hacer un slash, Universo Alterno y dramático. No sé si me quedó muy bien, por eso espero que me dejéis reviews, para decirme que sí o, en su defecto, que no. De todos modos espero que os haya gustado, y mucho. Bueno, este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que me leen y a los amantes del slash que, como yo, aman la pareja Harry/Draco. ¡Mil besazos a todos!_

_·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Draco y Hermione cogieron el coche del rubio e intentaron seguir a Harry. Hermione insistía en ir al apartamento que le habían dejado sus padres; pero Draco, conociéndole como lo hacía, sabía que el moreno estaría en casa de su padrino.

.-Está en casa de Sirius, estoy seguro –dijo-, y si no, se dirige hacia allí.

Y ella cedió. Montó en el coche y comenzó a conducir, a una velocidad más bien moderada.

.-¡Hermione¡Acelera joder! –instó él preocupado.

.-Tranquilízate Draco, no habría pasado nada si tú no te hubieras acostado con su novia –reprochó Hermione molesta.

Y tuvo un efecto casi instantáneo. Por los ojos grises de Draco asomaron rebeldes lágrimas, inundándolos de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Una de esas saladas gotas cayó sobre la tela vaquera del pantalón que vestía. Una de las manos del rubio la limpió con furia.

.-Lo siento¡¿vale! No sabía lo que hacía. Simplemente se me puso delante y… ¡joder¡No pude contenerme!

Y Hermione debió haber visto algo pues, al segundo siguiente, pegó un grito y frenó con brusquedad, saliendo del coche y corriendo hacia un lugar a la derecha de donde estaban. Entonces Draco miró hacia donde ella se dirigía y salió del coche tan bruscamente que se golpeó contra la puerta y se hizo una pequeña raja en la frente, la cual comenzó a sangrar de inmediato, pero él no prestó atención. Se dirigió corriendo al Mercedes blanco estrellado contra el árbol. El coche estaba destrozado y no había nadie dentro, cosa que no menguó la preocupación de ambos jóvenes.

La luna delantera estaba rota y, aunque no había ni rastro de sangre en ella, ambos sabían que había sido Harry el culpable de su estado.

Hermione cogió el teléfono que su amigo siempre guardaba en la guantera del coche y llamó a una ambulancia y a la policía, y mientras éstos llegaban, comenzaron a buscarle por su cuenta.

Ambos se adentraron en la arboleda buscando a su amigo.

Después de estar buscando a Harry durante unos minutos y no encontrarle, Draco descubrió sus gafas a cuatro metros en línea recta de donde había sucedido el accidente.

Buscó algunos metros alrededor y, cuando había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarle y estaba por morirse de la pura desesperación que sentía, una pierna cubierta por un pantalón algo rasgado se vislumbró entre dos árboles.

.-Harry… -susurró con voz rota. Se acercó corriendo y, al llegar a su lado, pudo observar las magulladuras de su rostro y la sangre alrededor de su cabeza-. ¡HERMIONE!

Se acercó a su amigo y le tomó la mano, en espera de que no tardaran mucho más en ir a buscarle. Draco no hacía más que culparse mentalmente, entre amargas lágrimas, del estado de Harry, y Hermione se desesperaba pensando lo que al moreno le estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó y atendió a Harry, Hermione y Draco corrieron hacia el coche, queriendo llegar al hospital tan rápido como les fuera posible.

Hermione pisó el acelerador a fondo, siguiendo a la ambulancia a una velocidad alarmante.

.-Tranquilo Draco… ya estamos llegando –le dijo la chica, mirándole un momento por el rabillo del ojo.

.-Hermione… ¿y si no se recupera? –dijo él, preocupando aún más a su amiga y asustándola a su vez-. Estoy asustado, no quiero perderle.

Ya los efectos de la droga y el alcohol habían pasado, y Draco estaba sufriendo seriamente por la salud de su compañero de toda la vida.

.-Se recuperará. Harry es fuerte, ya verás como saldrá de ésta –y a pesar de que intentaba reconfortar al rubio, su corazón se encogía de angustia al pensar que de verdad podrían perder a Harry.

'_Dios mío Harry… no me hagas esto, no me dejes' _suplicaba calladamente Draco, entre lágrimas. _'Te necesito…'_

Llegaron al hospital y corrió hacia la ambulancia que llevaba a su amigo, seguido de cerca por Hermione.

Los enfermeros que les habían atendido se llevaron al moreno en volandas, y el rubio no quiso perder el tiempo.

Les siguió rápidamente, pero una enfermera detuvo a Hermione y le hizo una serie de preguntas.

Mientras la chica las respondía rauda, deseando ir con el rubio, éste seguía a los enfermeros como alma que lleva el diablo, esperando que le dijeran pronto qué iba a pasar con su amigo. La camilla desapareció tras unas puertas y Draco fue a seguirla, pero uno de los enfermeros que se habían llevado a Harry se lo impidió.

.-Disculpe señor, pero no puede entrar al quirófano –le dijo.

.-¿Cómo está Harry? –preguntó asustado.

.-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo darle esa información, tendrá que esperar a que un doctor le informe.

Y se alejó. Draco se quedó allí, paseando de un lado a otro del pasillo, esperando a que alguien le dijera el estado del moreno. Hermione llegó cinco minutos después, corriendo, y se abrazó a él.

.-¿Qué te ha preguntado?–preguntó el rubio inmediatamente, rodeándola con sus brazos.

.-Querían saber los datos de Harry –dijo ella-. Me dijeron en recepción que le habían traído al quirófano. ¿Te han dicho algo?

.-Aún no. Un enfermero me dijo que debíamos esperar a que saliera el médico y nos dijera algo, pero aún no lo ha hecho –dijo él. Las lágrimas se deslizaron de nuevo por sus mejillas-. Dios mío Mione, todo esto es por mi culpa.

.-No digas eso, no sabías lo que hacías –le regañó Hermione. Pero en el fondo ambos sabían que era verdad, la propia Hermione se lo había dicho anteriormente, en el coche.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, por largo rato y luego Draco miró a su amiga y le secó las lágrimas que había derramado.

.-Deberías irte a casa Hermione, Blaise estará preocupado. Y encima tienes que lidiar con el pequeño Christian, que seguro se ha despertado ya. Parece que huele cuando no estás en casa –intentó bromear el chico, pero no lo logró, la preocupación en sus ojos le delataba. Y Hermione sabía que tendría que irse a casa, como le decía Draco; su hijo se inquietaba mucho cuando ella no estaba con él, y tampoco quería preocupar a Blaise-. Si me dicen algo, te llamaré.

.-De acuerdo –accedió ella, a regañadientes. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, pero a medio camino volteó-. Te quiero Draco, no lo olvides –dijo.

.-Yo también te quiero, pequeña –contestó él-. Pero ya vete. Coge mi coche.

* * *

Abrió la puerta entre sollozos e, inmediatamente, se vio rodeada por los brazos de su esposo. Le abrazó también y enterró su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de él, dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran la piel de Blaise.

.-Tranquila, pequeña –susurró él en su oído, frotando su espalda en un intento de reconfortarla.

La condujo hasta la cama y, después de quitarle el abrigo, él se tumbó allí, colocándola luego sobre su pecho y sin dejar de acariciar el rizado cabello castaño de Hermione, con la única pretensión de que ella se sintiera bien.

Cuando Hermione consiguió calmarse, Blaise besó levemente sus labios y la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente, con todo el cariño que guardaba en su interior.

.-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó entonces, despacio, no queriendo volver a hacerla llorar.

.-Fue Harry, Blaise… -susurró ella, aún con la voz tomada-. Tuvo un accidente y está muy grave, Draco se acostó con Lavender y Harry cogió el coche muy alterado…

Se le quebró la voz. Blaise se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre de Draco. ¿Draco¿Que Draco se había acostado con Lavender? Él nunca haría eso, y menos a Harry. Un momento…

.-Draco nunca haría eso –dudó levemente-, a no ser que… se drogó de nuevo¿verdad?

Hermione asintió y, casi inmediatamente, abrió la boca para explicar.

.-Pero estoy segura de que no fue culpa suya, seguro que ella fue la que lo drogó, lo sé –dijo, con voz envenenada-. Llevaba mucho tiempo mirándole de manera… distinta. Y él nos prometió que no lo volvería a hacer.

.-No sé qué decirte pequeña. Tú conociste a Lavender y a Draco antes que yo y, por lo tanto, eres tú la adecuada para juzgarles. Tú y Harry –hizo una pausa-. Sin embargo, creo que tienes razón. Harry y Draco siempre han estado muy unidos y, sinceramente, dudo mucho que Draco le hubiera hecho eso. Y como tampoco dudo de su palabra al prometeros que no se volvería a drogar, asumo que la culpa de todo la tiene Lavender. Además de que hacía cinco años que Draco no se drogaba. Mañana iré a hablar con Lavender.

Hermione se maravilló de la sabiduría de su esposo. A pesar de que Draco y Harry eran amigos suyos, mantenía su sangre fría en cualquier situación. Pero le producía rechazo que Blaise fuera a hablar con Lavender, al fin y al cabo, él también era un hombre muy atractivo y no quería correr el riesgo de que ella le sedujera también.

.- No, tú no irás –repuso enérgicamente-. Sabe que estás casado conmigo e intentará seducirte. Me odia porque yo no hablaba a Harry bien de ella.

.-Mione, cariño¿no confías en mí? –preguntó él.

.-Claro que confío en ti, amor, pero no en ella. ¿Y si te droga a ti también?

Blaise no dijo nada por unos instantes, sólo negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

.-Pequeña, sólo se puede drogar a alguien dándole de comer o de beber, y yo no pienso aceptar nada de ella –aseguró. Hermione no pareció convencida, pero finalmente asintió. Mas no pudo conciliar el sueño, un grito de la habitación de al lado la espabiló y la obligó a incorporarse.

.-¡MÁ!

.-Siempre me he preguntado por qué diablos este niño tiene tan buenos pulmones –refunfuñó Blaise.

.-Cariño –llamó la castaña, el hombre la miró-. Eso va en los genes.

Y riéndose suavemente se levantó en busca del pequeño Christian. Minutos después volvió, ésta vez con el niño en brazos. Era hermoso: de piel suavemente bronceada, como la de su madre, y unos preciosos ojos color caramelo. Su cabello lacio y castaño oscuro demostraba ser el mismo que el de su padre, y con sus dos años de edad hablaba casi sin trabarse y era muy inteligente.

.-No, por favor, Mione. Llévale a su cama –se quejó suavemente.

.-¡Pá! –exclamó el pequeño, extendiendo los brazos hacia su padre. El hombre se vio obligado a cogerlo en brazos mientras Hermione se acostaba junto a él, y luego ella se lo arrebató para colocarlo sobre su pecho.

.-¡Eh! –se quejó, con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Ese es mi sitio!

Hizo un pucherito y su mujer le miró con una sonrisa, encantada.

.-Pues hoy tendrás que compartirlo con alguien más¿verdad Chris? –dijo ella, feliz junto a su familia, aunque aún preocupada por su amigo.

.-Sí –repuso el crío, abrazándose al cuello de su madre y escondiendo la cara allí, sin querer que su padre se enterara de que se reía, pero Blaise notó la convulsiones de su pequeño cuerpo y se acercó a él, sin que su pequeño lo notara, para escuchar el sonido amortiguado de sus carcajadas.

.-¡Así que te estás riendo de tu padre, pequeño bribón! –exclamó, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas. El niño se rió con más fuerza y, de no haber sido porque vivían en una casa más bien solitaria, todos los vecinos lo habrían escuchado.

* * *

Sonó el teléfono y Sirius se levantó, dejando a su desnudo amante sobre la cama, para cogerlo.

Volvió minutos después con el inalámbrico en la mano y Remus le vio tan deshecho que no pudo evitar que su corazón se estremeciera de dolor, a pesar de que no sabía qué ocurría.

.-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

.-Rem… -susurró el moreno con voz rota-. Harry… está en el hospital… tuvo un accidente…

El castaño se quedó callado unos segundos, y cuando reaccionó sólo pudo abrazar a su pareja y decir:

.-¡Oh Sirius…! –luego sintió las lágrimas de su amado mojando la piel de su cuello, y no pudo hacer más que cubrir la desnudez del hombre y besar suavemente sus labios-. Vamos cielo… vamos al hospital.

El moreno se vistió con movimientos lentos, espaciados, con un miedo horrible de ver a su ahijado y encontrarle como a su querido James, el padre del chico y su mejor amigo, tantos años atrás.

Él había sido el que encontró a los padres de Harry después del accidente de tráfico que les había matado. El estado de su mejor amigo y de su esposa Lily había sido tan horrible que Sirius supo que nunca olvidaría esa escena. Y ahora el pequeño Potter. ¿Por qué nadie tenía piedad de él¡Harry era lo único que le quedaba de James y de Lily!

Cuando terminó de vestirse, Remus le esperaba para conducir la amada moto de Sirius, ya que su amante no parecía poder hacerlo. No en ese momento, al menos. Aún parecía en estado de shock. No había hablado desde que cogió el teléfono y se había comportado como un autómata, actuando sólo por órdenes de Lupin.

* * *

_Hola! Os gustó? Aquí tenéis el segundo cap.! Qué creéis, que Draco se drogó o que finalmente todo fue culpa de Lavender! Jajaja, acepto todo tipo de comentarios. Pero principalmente de los buenos XD Vamos a ver, pongámonos serios, muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews y, por encima de todo, que me haría muy feliz que os gustase. No habrá líos amorosos hasta un poco más adelante (aún no sé exactamente cuando pero espero que pronto ;D). Pues eso, que mil besos a todos y que os cuidéis mucho. _

_Vamos con las contestaciones a reviews._

_**StrellitaKuriel:** Ola! Muchas gracias por tu review, y me alegro que te gustase. Aún no sé cuándo actualizaré, porque mi correctora es… ufff… xD Bueno, ya ves, siempre hay sorpresas para todos, o no? Y sí, Hermione está casada con Blaise, en este capítulo lo digo. _

_**Zephyrpotter:** Ola! Me alegro que te gustase, la verdad, al principio empezó como un proyecto, pero me gustó y decidí seguirlo ;D Lo de Harry solo es una fase, sí, pero la verdad es que todos sufren un poco, ya verás a lo largo de la historia D La continuaré xD Hermione y Blaise son esposos, lo aclaro en el capítulo. Bueno, espero que te guste este cap. Y que sigas escribiendo! Mil besazos!_

_**Ayskasha-peke:** No lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo, no lo sigo. _

_Qué me dices? Lo sigo, o no lo sigo? Bueno, me supongo que lo seguiré cuando mi gran amiga AYKASHA-PEKE tenga ganas de revisar el siguiente cap. Y que sepas que no te vuelvo a pasar ninguno… hasta el tercero ;D Pobre Harry no… por una vez tenía que hacerle sufrir, que siempre es el que menos lo hace. Draco no es tonto ñ.ñ y Hermione tampoco. Y Blaise, si se queda solo, algo que dudo mucho, se va a venir conmigo, con que así que… no te hagas ilusiones que no te lo voy a pasar. De veras te gustó? Me alegro! D_

_El próximo cap… ya sabes, cuando a mi amiga (repito) AYKASHA-PEKE, se le antoje revisar._

_Mil besos cielo! Te quiero mucho! Muackk!_

_PD: Ya le diré yo eso del azúcar a tu madre, que seguro que me hace más caso que a ti. Al fin y al cabo, tú estás loca y yo no xD De veras creo que no deberías tener esas palmeras de chocolate tan deliciosas en tu casa ;D Pero… pensándolo bien… no, mejor déjalas ahí, que si no qué como yo cuando vaya?_

_·PaddyPau· _

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	3. Chapter 3

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Cuando, montados en la plateada moto, llegaron al hospital, Sirius pareció reaccionar finalmente, o al menos lo hizo cuando, al final del pasillo del quirófano, vislumbraron a Draco, que paseaba de un lado a otro sin parar. El padrino de Harry se lanzó hacia él como un huracán. Cuando llegó a su lado le agarró de la camisa y comenzó a zarandearle con violencia.

.-¿Dónde está, Draco¡¿Dónde está Harry! –gritó acongojado. Lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, ganándole terreno al sudor que los nervios le producían.

.-Está en… -hizo una pausa y miró a Remus, en busca de apoyo. El castaño asintió con los ojos llorosos-, en el quirófano. Está en el quirófano.

.-¿Está bien¡Dímelo¡Dime que está bien! –gritó el moreno, sollozando y sin dejar de sacudirle. Y entonces Remus interfirió. Agarró a su pareja de la cintura y tiró de él hacia atrás, haciendo que soltase al rubio y que se girase para abrazarlo con desesperación, sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbaba y, llorando como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera con James y Lily-. Dime que está bien, Rem, dímelo por favor –Con la muerte de sus amigos no había dicho absolutamente nada hasta unos días después, cuando Remus entró en el dormitorio que ambos compartían, con Harry, que desde la muerte de sus padres vivía con ellos, en brazos. El pequeño Potter había extendido los brazos hacia su padrino y había dicho: "Pa' y". Entonces el hombre le había mirado y le había cogido, abrazándole con cariño y llorando silenciosamente hasta quedarse dormido.

Lupin nunca lo olvidaría. Había entrado en la habitación un rato después de que Sirius se durmiera. Harry estaba sobre su pecho gorjeando feliz al ver a su padrino descansar después de tanto tiempo.

Y en ese momento lloraba como si le fuese la vida en ello.

.-Vamos Sirius, tranquilo –dijo acariciando suavemente su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarle-. Saldrá de ésta.

.-No, no lo hará –aseguró su amante-. Morirá igual que Lily y James, y me dejará solo. Y tarde o temprano tú también me dejarás solo, y entonces me moriré. Si tú me dejas Remus, me moriré contigo.

.-No digas tonterías Sirius, nadie te dejará solo. Harry saldrá de ésta, y yo nunca te abandonaré, cariño, te lo prometo.

El hombre no dijo nada, simplemente se abrazó a él con más fuerza. Enterró su cara en el cuello de Remus e intentó tranquilizarse.

* * *

Draco les explicaba lo que había ocurrido antes del accidente de Harry. Sirius se apoyaba en el pecho de Remus, y éste estaba recostado contra la pared, al igual que Draco. Ambos le miraban con atención.

En el momento en que llegó a la parte en que Lavender y él fueron pillados por Harry en la cama, Sirius pegó un salto y levantó la mano dispuesto a pegarle, pero Remus le sujetó y le miró a los ojos, rogándole que le dejara continuar.

Una vez que Draco terminó el relato, después de decirles que Lavender debió de haberle drogado, la pareja le miró. Sirius enfadado, Remus comprensivo.

.-Yo… es culpa mía –susurró Draco apesadumbrado-. Si no hubiese ido a su casa nada de esto hubiera pasado.

.-Tienes razón, es culpa tuya –dijo Sirius venenosamente, echándole en cara que Harry estuviera siendo atendido por médicos en ese momento-. Creo que será mejor que te alejes de mi ahijado.

.-Sirius, no seas así –reprochó Remus, se había fijado en que Draco tenía la cabeza gacha, y su cuerpo se convulsionaba casi imperceptiblemente. Se acercó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos, suavemente-. Tranquilo Draco, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

.-Remus… yo… -comenzó el rubio entre lágrimas-, Harry es mi mejor amigo… nunca hubiera querido que le pasara esto… yo… de verdad le quiero…

.-Lo sabemos Draco… nadie te culpa por lo sucedido –miró con reproche a Sirius, que estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

.-No, si ahora será culpa mía –repuso éste con sarcasmo, mirando al rubio molesto.

.-Cállate Sirius –dijo el castaño, comenzando a enfadarse también-. Si mal no recuerdo los padres de James te culparon a ti de lo que le había sucedido, a pesar de que no habías hecho nada. ¿Quieres que Draco se sienta igual de miserable que tú entonces?

.-No… -susurró el moreno.

.-Entonces no digas más –reprochó su pareja, ya realmente enfadado.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Draco abrazado aún a Remus y éste acariciando su espalda ausentemente, tranquilizándole poco a poco.

Sirius se apoyaba en la pared, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, cuando el médico que había estado con Harry en el quirófano les llamó la atención.

.-Disculpen… -dijo-. ¿Familiares de Harry Potter?

Inmediatamente Sirius se irguió y se acercó al hombre, mirándole preocupado.

.-Soy su padrino¿qué le ocurre¿Está bien? –preguntó.

.-Soy el doctor Terinsford. El señor Potter ha superado la operación con éxito, pero su estado es muy delicado. Si en unas horas no despierta oficialmente dudo mucho que luego lo haga –explicó el doctor.

.-¿Cuántas horas? –preguntó Remus, aún sin soltar a Draco.

.-Veinticuatro.

.-¿Podemos verle? –preguntó de nuevo Sirius.

.-Solo uno. Esta noche puede quedarse alguien con él. Mañana podrá ser sustituido.

.-Doctor¿podríamos hablar un momento? –preguntó Remus, señalando a su pareja.

El hombre asintió y Sirius se acercó al castaño y a Draco.

.-Creo que será mejor que Draco se quede hoy con él. Lleva mucho más tiempo esperando verle. Mañana podrás venir tú –añadió el castaño al ver la mueca de desagrado de su amante.

Sirius no dijo nada, sólo se quedó callado unos segundos y luego miró alternativamente a Draco y a Remus. Vio tan desgraciado y culpable al rubio que no pudo negarse a la proposición de su pareja y asintió levemente, mirando a Draco con tristeza.

.-¿Puedes dejarnos un momento solos, Rem? –preguntó suavemente. Sin dudarlo, Remus se alejó para hablar con el médico y decirle que sería el rubio el que se quedaría esa noche allí.

.-Sirius… yo… -Draco agachó la cabeza, apenado-, lo siento.

.-No lo sientas Draco, me he comportado como un crío. Estoy seguro de que tú no le harías eso a Harry, pero me he dejado llevar. Lo siento.

El menor de los Malfoy se acercó a él y le abrazó con cariño, sonriendo suavemente.

.-Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí, es muy importante para mí –dijo.

.-No creas que te hubiera dejado si no hubiese sido por Remus –sonrió-. Pero lo sé. Sé que de algún modo te sientes culpable, aunque dudo que lo seas, y que quieras pasar la noche con Harry. Y me alegro. En cierto modo sé que con nadie estará más seguro que contigo.

* * *

Era ya tarde, Draco estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la cama de su amigo y le miraba con los ojos brillantes. Estaba en mejor estado que cuando le habían encontrado, pero no por eso se encontraba fuera de peligro.

Tenía parte de la cabeza vendada, su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda estaban sujetados por unos soportes, y su torso desnudo se encontraba enteramente vendado. Una aguja en sus venas le suministraba el suero a través del cual se alimentaba, multitud de cables conectaban su cuerpo a las máquinas, que le indicaban que seguía con vida, y un tubo colocado en su boca le permitía respirar. Era tan lamentable…

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del rubio al recordar que su amigo estaba así por su culpa. Se sentía fatal. Acarició el cabello del chico en el lugar en que su cabeza no estaba vendada, y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libres al notar su suavidad. Cómo le gustaba pasar la mano por él y dejar que las hebras oscuras acariciasen sus dedos.

Su rostro moreno se veía demasiado pálido para su gusto, y bajo sus preciosos ojos verdes, suavemente cerrados, se vislumbraban unas oscuras ojeras. Acarició la violácea marca en su mejilla izquierda y, seguidamente, sus pálidos labios. No sabía por qué hacía eso, era demasiado extraño.

De repente se sintió como basura. No merecía ser amigo de Harry después de lo que había hecho. Se sentía tan miserable…

Acarició la mejilla del moreno y se inclinó hacia él para besarle suavemente en la frente. La tenía húmeda y caliente. Fiebre. Maldita fuera… Se levantó de la silla y se apoyó en una de las paredes en sombras de la habitación, obligándose a estar lejos de Harry por si despertaba y no quería verlo.

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente y, poco a poco, Draco se iba deslizando por la pared, hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo, con las piernas unidas en su pecho, los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza apoyada en ellos.

Fue sobre las cuatro de la madrugada que al fin se durmió. Estaba cansado, y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que se hubiera pasado siete horas pululando por el hospital, cuatro en el pasillo y tres en la habitación, mirando a Harry y velando por su descanso.

Incluso viéndole en ese precario estado, había algo que bailaba en su estómago cuando le miraba, se sentía como un crío inseguro y a la vez un adolescente hormonal. Su corazón se rompía en pequeños trocitos cada vez que pensaba que lo que le estaba pasando a su compañero de toda la vida era por su culpa.

* * *

Cuando despertó ya no estaba sentado en el suelo, sino en el amplio sillón junto a la cama de Harry, que le miraba con los ojos semi cerrados.

.-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó fríamente, con voz ronca y seca.

.-Cuidar de ti –repuso el rubio, al parecer tranquilamente, aunque por dentro su cuerpo bullía de actividad-. Asegurarme de que estás bien.

.-De acuerdo, ya me ves, estoy bien. Ahora vete, no quiero verte.

.-Harry, yo… -comenzó.

.-He dicho que te vayas –repitió el moreno, el entrecejo fruncido y los dientes fuertemente apretados-. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí.

Draco notó el duro reproche en su voz, a pesar de que ésta no era más que un susurro por culpa de la falta de fuerzas y de la debilidad, y se sintió dolido, aunque supo que Harry tenía razón. Ya había hecho demasiado. Su amigo había querido a Lavender con locura y, por su maldita culpa, ya no estaba con ella. Supo que debía marcharse y dejar que el asunto se enfriara, pues le resultaría mucho más fácil hablar con Harry entonces.

.-Lo siento –murmuró antes de levantarse y avanzar hacia la puerta. Cuando su mano había asido el pomo se giró para mirar a Harry una vez más. Gracias a Dios que había despertado. Aunque en ese momento su compañero no fuera capaz ni de mirarle sabía que era mejor eso a que se quedara en coma. No hubiera soportado que eso ocurriese.

Nuevamente volteó la cabeza. Sabía que tenía por delante una buena temporada sin su mejor amigo, pero también sabía que se lo merecía, aunque le doliera en el alma tener que separarse de él.

Sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por su pálido rostro mientras recorría los pasillos del hospital lentamente, temiendo separarse por mucho tiempo de su compañero de la infancia. Pero sabía que debía ser así; Harry necesitaba tiempo para perdonarle y él… también.

Salió del edificio, se dirigió a la parada de taxis más cercana y montó en el primer coche que vio.

Y se fue. Ninguno de los que le conocían hubiera creído que no le verían durante cuatro años.

* * *

_Hola! Os gustó? Este cap. va dedicado a todos aquellos que hayan sufrido un accidente de este tipo, en especial a mi tío Aquilino, que murió en un accidente de tráfico hace diecisiete años. Y deciros que cuidado con los coches. Muchos besos a todos! Reviews porfa!_

_**zephyrpotter:** Bueno, Draco llorando... es un drama, no? Draco TIENE que llorar xD Soy cruel… :'( Me alegra que te guste y me satisface ir bien. Muchas gracias por tu review! Mil besos!_

_·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Cuando Hermione llegó a la habitación de Harry esa mañana, ya no quedaba ni rastro de Draco, solamente la cazadora negra que el rubio había llevado y que Harry mantenía celosamente apretada contra su pecho, sujetada con su brazo sano. Y de algún modo supo lo que había ocurrido.

Supo que Harry había despertado y había visto a Draco allí, supo que le había dicho que se marchase, que no quería verle nunca más. Y estaba segura de que Draco se había ido.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Y es que sabía que no volverían a ver a su rubio amigo por mucho tiempo. Un sollozo agudo escapó de sus labios. Harry se despertó e, inmediatamente, amargas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

.-Mione… se ha ido… Draco se fue… -dijo. Un doloroso sollozo se dejó escuchar al término de esa última palabra y Harry no pudo controlar los que siguieron. Hermione se acercó a él y le rodeó como pudo, ya que los soportes y cables se lo imposibilitaban en gran medida.

.-Shhh… -susurró acariciándole parte de la cabeza, lágrimas deslizándose también por sus mejillas- Tranquilo… ya verás como volverá… tarde o temprano lo hará.

Harry no dijo nada por unos momentos. Apretó la cazadora contra su pecho.

.-No… no lo hará… Yo le dije que no volviera… -refutó el moreno en medio de su llanto- Fue culpa mía…

.-No, no lo fue Harry. La única que tiene culpa de lo que pasó es Lavender, ella le drogó.

Harry abrió los ojos en demasía y empujó levemente a su amiga para romper el abrazo. Hermione le soltó y le miró a los ojos a la vez que le explicaba lo que había ocurrido en realidad.

* * *

Harry dormía. Había llorado más de lo saludable en su estado y los médicos se habían visto obligados a suministrarle un calmante para que descansara y se tranquilizase.

Hermione, sentada a su lado, le acariciaba los cabellos y las mejillas, rojas, tersas e irritadas por las lágrimas que habían corrido por ellas.

Una idea vino a su mente y la chica cogió su teléfono móvil del bolso. Quizá Draco se había llevado el suyo con él. Marcó el número y esperó pacientemente a que diera la señal, pero ésta no llegó. En cambio se escuchó la voz de la operadora, que le comunicaba que el teléfono con el que intentaba ponerse en contacto no pertenecía a ningún cliente. La chica dejó el aparato y se llevó las manos a la cara, frotándosela a la vez que susurraba:

.-Dios mío Draco… ¿por qué te fuiste¿Por qué así?

Un gemidito se escuchó desde la cama de su amigo y ella le miró para descubrirle llorando silenciosamente en sueños.

.-Draco… -fue el susurro que salió de sus labios, varias veces repetido. Se estaba torturando interiormente, y eso, a Hermione, le dolió en el alma.

Volvió junto a él y continuó acariciándole, intentando calmar su dolor.

* * *

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro mientras él cogía una mochila y metía en ella tres o cuatro prendas de ropa y un fajo de billetes, lo justo para sobrevivir durante una temporada. Escribió a sus padres, que estaban en un viaje de negocios, una pobre y desordenada nota y se marchó.

Cuando cogió el nuevo taxi, para llegar al aeropuerto, nuevas lágrimas recorrieron sin control sus mejillas, destrozándole el alma.

Al llegar a su destino se dirigió a recepción, sabía que le darían lo que iba a pedir, a pesar de que los billetes para salir del país había que pedirlos con antelación. No por nada él era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el importante empresario.

* * *

.-¿Qué tal está? –preguntó Sirius ese mediodía, cuando llegó al hospital para ver a su ahijado. Hermione estaba con él, velando su sueño y acariciando su cabello. Pensó que era Draco el que debería estar allí, pero no fue hasta que vio su cazadora, aún entre los brazos de Harry, que se dio cuenta de que no había ni rastro del rubio en el lugar-. ¿Dónde está Draco?

.-Se fue –dijo la chica, y Sirius se percató de su voz nasal y del bajo volumen de la misma, y luego también percibió sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, ella le interrumpió-. Harry se despertó y le vio aquí, le dijo que se marchara y no ha vuelto. No puedo localizarle.

El hombre guardó silencio unos instantes y luego miró a Hermione. Nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, dejando surcos salados y rojizos en su piel. Y Sirius supo que, aunque había sido su ahijado el que había echado a Draco, a Harry también le dolía profundamente su marcha. Cogió de nuevo su cazadora, pues la había dejado a los pies de la cama al entrar, y se dio la vuelta para irse de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta y estaba por salir, se giró y miró a la mujer.

.-Voy a buscarle –dijo.

Y salió.

* * *

Su avión salía en diez minutos. Se acomodó mejor en la silla y continuó leyendo la revista que había comprado para pasar el tiempo.

Había llegado al aeropuerto y, tras dar sus datos en recepción, había pedido un billete para Italia lo antes posible. Quería irse de allí cuanto antes, desaparecer de la vida de Harry y no dañarle nunca más, no podría soportarlo.

Estaba por subir al avión cuando una voz conocida gritó su nombre. Se dio la vuelta buscando al que le había llamado, pero no encontró a nadie. Se volvió a girar y avanzó hacia la fila que hacían los pasajeros para cruzar la pasarela que les llevaría al interior del avión.

.-¡Draco! –esta vez lo escuchó mucho más cerca, y una fuerte mano le agarró del brazo y le alejó de las demás personas.

.-Sirius… -susurró cuando reconoció a quien le había gritado. Su boca se abrió en asombro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza, se acordaba tanto de Harry en esos momentos…-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Vine a buscarte. Llegué a casa y vi la nota que les dejaste a tus padres. No te irás así Draco, no puedes.

.-No tenías que haber venido, Sirius, deberías haber ido a ver a Harry.

.-¿Sabes? Ya fui –reconoció-. ¿Y sabes cómo estaba? –el rubio negó sin comprender-. Estaba abrazado a tu cazadora, llorando y susurrando tu nombre en sueños. Y en cuanto le pregunté a Hermione por ti, ella también se puso a llorar –limpió las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro del chico y continuó-. No puedes dejarlos así Draco, no puedes.

.-Sirius… no me digas esto… -susurró Draco. Su joven y bien formado cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos-. No puedo quedarme. Harry está en el hospital por mi culpa, y no quiero volver a dañarle.

* * *

.-Vamos Harry, apóyate en mí –le dijo Sirius ayudándole a levantarse de la cama. Ese día le daban el alta, justo un mes después del accidente, justo un mes después de que Draco se fuera.

Sirius no había sido capaz de convencerle para que se quedase. Le había visto subir al avión y marcharse a Italia. ¡A Italia! No sabía cuánto habían sufrido Harry y Hermione por su huída. Había escapado de los problemas. Harry había gritado hasta la extenuación que era un cobarde, que por qué demonios le había dejado solo y que le odiaba, que le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por haberle abandonado. Pero, sobre todo, había gritado que le echaba de menos, que le quería y que no quería alejarse de él.

Y Sirius lo único que había podido hacer había sido sostenerle en su caída en picado. Él también echaba de menos a Draco, pero no era lo mismo. Harry había compartido mucho con él y era muy duro alejarse, después de quince años de amistad, de aquella persona con la que habías compartido todos los momentos de tu vida, fueran buenos o malos.

Cuando el moreno consiguió ponerse en pie le fallaron las piernas y le tuvieron que sujetar Remus y Sirius, cada uno de un brazo, para que no cayese. La pareja había convencido a Harry para que pasara una temporada en Grimmauld Place, al menos hasta que recuperara sus fuerzas. Había estado demasiado tiempo tumbado en una cama, y sus músculos se habían resentido.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dejó las bolsas sobre la encimera de la cocina antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio, quitándose la camisa por el camino. Estaba muerto de cansancio, nunca hubiera pensado que trabajar en uno de los restaurantes de los ricos fuera tan agotador. Pero, aunque no le gustase, tenía que hacerlo. Aún le quedaba algo del dinero que se había llevado desde Inglaterra, pero no le duraría toda la vida, y en "La Travista" pagaban muy bien.

Había tenido que trabajar muy duro para llegar a donde estaba. Había trabajado en todo tipo de tugurios, desde repartiendo pizzas hasta vendiendo en la calle, pero finalmente había conseguido asentarse en algo que merecía la pena.

Y, a pesar de que todo iba bien, aún echaba de menos a sus amigos, sobre todo a Harry. No había día que no pensara en él y, mucho menos, que no quisiera volver a Londres. Había pasado todo un año desde la última vez que le había visto y aún lloraba todas las noches, añorándole.

Entró en su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Habría estado dormido cinco minutos después si no hubieran llamado al timbre. Se levantó pesadamente y abrió. Segundos después, cuando se le colgaron del cuello, supo que era Vanessa. Se había acostado con ella medio año atrás, en un momento de debilidad, y desde entonces ella no se le despegaba, pero ese día no tenía ganas, estaba cansado y lo único que quería hacer era tumbarse en la cama para recordar todos los momentos vividos.

.-¡Hola Draco! –exclamó la chica alegremente. Tenía dieciocho años, dos menos que el rubio, y una vitalidad impensable. Podía estar horas y horas de fiesta, bailando sin parar en algún garito de moda y nunca se cansaba de acostarse con él.

.-Hola Vanessa –la chica le besó en los labios y, empujándole hacia el interior del apartamento, comenzó a acariciar su pecho desnudo, para luego meter una mano bajo los pantalones y apretar esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía. Draco rompió el beso y la alejó de su cuerpo-. Vete a casa, estoy cansado.

.-Pero Draco… yo…

.-He dicho que te vayas a casa, Vanessa, estoy cansado y molesto. No insistas, no te trataré bien –dijo Draco.

.-Yo… venga Draco…

.-¡He dicho que te vayas, joder!

Ella agachó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, alejándose con rapidez. Draco se dirigió al salón y se sirvió una copa, la apuró de un solo trago… y continuó bebiendo.

Dos horas más tarde se levantó y se dirigió tambaleante hacia su habitación. Bastó que se dejase caer en la cama para que se quedase profundamente dormido.

Esa noche soñó con Harry y con todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, buenos y malos. De repente, una de las imágenes pasó a otra que le horrorizó, un sueño que se había repetido todas las noches en el último año.

Soñó con Harry, subido en el coche, conduciendo a la vez que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Y luego… Harry estrellándose contra un frondoso árbol y saliendo despedido por la luna delantera del vehículo, cayendo desmadejado en un espacio entre dos árboles y quedándose inconsciente al instante.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las pálidas mejillas de Draco mientras él lloraba horrorizado Era culpa suya… Harry había estado a punto de morir por su culpa…

Su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse en violentos sollozos mientras susurraba su nombre.

.-Harry… Harry…

* * *

_Bueno qué? Os gustó? Un poco dramático, jajaja! Bueno, ya no sé ni qué deciros. Que sois geniales, que os quiero mucho y que espero que dejéis miles de reviews! Mil besazos a todos!_

_Y ahora contestemos a los reviews:_

_**ornella:** yo… ehhh… yo… perdón… buahhh :'( No quise hacerte llorar, de verdad d la buena. Pero aún así me alegra que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo por muuuuucho tiempo, jeje xD Mil besos y gracias por tu rr! Muackk!_

_·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dedicado a Aykasha-peke por ayudarme tanto con él. Muackk _

**_SIN CONTROL _****_  
_**

**_Capítulo 5 _**

Se miró en el espejo. Desde que Draco se había marchado su buen aspecto había disminuido notablemente. El color dorado de su piel había bajado de tono, dejando en su lugar una palidez horrorosa; el llamativo verde esmeralda de sus ojos se había apagado, dejándolos opacos, sin brillo ni vida, de modo que tras el cristal redondo de sus gafas parecían más oscuros de lo normal. Le extrañaba, y en el fondo sabía que no era para menos, aunque aún estuviese enfadado con él. Los suyos habían sido 15 años de amistad, y no podía pasarlos por alto, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

Su rubio amigo había desaparecido dos años atrás, y él no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido, pues Sirius no lo había encontrado, o eso decía. Harry llevaba todo ese tiempo lamentándose por la pérdida de su compañero. Hermione le había contado la verdadera historia de lo ocurrido entre Lavender y Draco y, aunque el moreno aún no había sido capaz de perdonarle, a pesar de que lo había intentado, había deseado olvidarlo… sin éxito. Era consciente de que Draco había sido drogado por Lavender, pero es que Harry aún recordaba el momento en que había llegado al apartamento que compartía con su ex novia y los había descubierto a ambos, semi desnudos, besándose con desespero. Se había sentido muy dolido, primero con Lavender, y luego con Draco, y su furia había ido directa contra él.

No se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por sus mejillas. Se las limpió con furia. ¿Tan importante había sido esa chica para él? No, lo sabía, sabía que no lloraba por ella, que lloraba por Draco, pero no quería aceptarlo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser él el débil? No era justo. De hecho, se odiaba a sí mismo por serlo. Él siempre había sido valiente y cabezota, y había sobrevivido a un accidente casi mortal sin sufrir ninguna lesión permanente.

Por fin, después de casi medio año, volvía a vivir en su propia casa, aunque esta vez en el apartamento que sus padres le habían dejado en el centro de Londres. Era bastante sencillo y a la vez elegante, como lo había sido Lily, y a Harry le gustaba.

Sirius y Remus habían intentado persuadirle para que se quedara en Grimmauld Place una temporada más, alegando que se sentían solos en una casa tan grande, pero Harry había respondido, bromeando, que ya había tenido suficiente con escuchar sus gritos en la noche durante todo ese tiempo y que no quería escucharlos más. Los dos adultos se habían ruborizado en exceso y sonreído tímidamente, causando que, por unos minutos, en la habitación que ocupaban en ese momento sólo se escuchasen las estruendosas carcajadas de Harry, tan estentóreas que la pareja se había alejado de él y se había tapado los oídos disimuladamente.

Su revuelto pelo negro, mojado, escurría agua por su rostro y cuello como una esponja, mojando el pijama que acababa de ponerse, un pijama verde que le había regalado Remus cuando salió del hospital. Dejó de observar su reflejo y salió del cuarto de baño. Fue a la cocina y se preparó una café con leche calentito. Y dulce, como a él le gustaba.

Cinco minutos después, sentado en su cama y apoyado en los cojines que había colocado tras su espalda se tomaba el reconfortante líquido, sonriendo suavemente al notar que el calor se extendía gratificante por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando se terminó el contenido de la taza dejó ésta sobre la mesilla y, quitándose las gafas, se acostó cómodamente y se tapó con las mantas, uno de sus brazos sobre ellas y el otro bajo la almohada, dispuesto a descansar plácidamente toda la noche.

Su último pensamiento coherente y consciente fue dirigido a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Se derramó con un grito ahogado y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo que había poseído. De piel dorada, pelo negro y alborotado y ojos verdes. Hombre. Extrañamente la descripción a la que respondía su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle eso a él¡No había hecho nada malo! Parecía que no bastaba sólo con sentirse culpable por el accidente de Harry, no, también tenía que desearlo de esa manera.

Hacía varios meses que mantenía una relación con ese chico, pero él no era homosexual, se repetía una y otra vez; solo era un hombre atormentado por el deseo, como muchos otros antes. Pese a todo, el chiquillo le estaba exasperando, no era como Harry.

Él quería a un hombre valiente y cabezota, justo y protector y, sobre todo, dulce y dominante. Sin embargo, ese niño, Luca, no lo era. Estaba enamorado de Draco y hacía todo lo que quisiera casi sin meditar en las consecuencias. Por eso el rubio ya no lo deseaba como antes. Al principio había sido divertido, como un simple juego; el chiquillo tenía 17 años y experimentaba de todas las maneras, pero cuando Luca se había enamorado todo cambió.

.-Te amo –susurró el moreno. Se había apoyado en el pecho del rubio y lo acariciaba suavemente, trazando círculos descendentes por la sudorosa piel hasta llegar al vientre.

Cuando llegó allí, Draco le detuvo sujetándolo, con fuerza pero sin dañarle, con su mano.

.-Para, Luca –dijo. Le empujó suavemente para separarle de su cuerpo y se levantó.

Así, desnudo, salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño. Cinco minutos después se duchaba. Pensaba en Harry y en todo lo que estaba sintiendo, que sin duda era inapropiado. _'Dios Harry… ¿por qué yo?'_ pensó apesadumbrado. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal al pensar en su amigo como lo hacía. Lo echaba de menos, sí, pero también deseaba sentirle como había sentido minutos antes a Luca, y eso era lo peor de todo.

Cuando salió de la ducha se dirigió a su dormitorio, el italiano le esperaba arrodillado sobre la cama, desnudo, mientras sujetaba una bandeja con el desayuno entre sus doradas manos. Draco le miró con ternura, a pesar de que era un crío enamorado podía llegar a ser muy maduro y a la vez dulce, y Draco tenía su corazoncito.

.-Te hice el desayuno –sonrió el joven. Estaba radiante. Desnudo, con las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que aún recorrían su cuerpo y con esa sonrisita enamorada.

Y Draco no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó al dulce chico sobre su cama y le besó levemente, un simple roce, pero que el chico sintió como una descarga eléctrica. Luego le acarició el cabello suavemente y le susurró:

.-Gracias, pequeño.

Y Luca sonrió aún más radiante.

**

* * *

Se despertó agitado. Tener esa clase de sueños podía llegar a ser terrible, y más aún si siempre los protagonizaban las mismas personas, sus padres.**

Estaba convencido de que ese sueño representaba el accidente de coche que sus padres y él habían tenido cuando apenas contaba con un año de edad, y en el que Lily y James habían muerto.

Recordaba la colisión del coche contra aquel puente, la sacudida del vehículo y el grito ahogado de Lily antes de morir. James se había lanzado sobre su hijo, asegurándose de que no sufriera ningún daño. Por eso Harry no había muerto. El asiento del conductor se mantuvo casi intacto, pues el golpe se lo había llevado en mayor medida al asiento del copiloto y, por lo tanto, el del pequeño niño que había allí sentado.

El hombre recibió varios golpes por todo el cuerpo al ponerse frente al crío y, al achatarse el morro del automóvil, una de sus rótulas se partió bajo la fuerte presión y su cuello se fracturó debido al repentino movimiento defensivo. Pero, sin duda lo peor de todo, fue que una barra de acero de las vigas del puente estaba rota y apuntada hacia ellos se acercaba peligrosamente. James no pudo hacer nada, la acerada barra se clavó limpiamente en su nuca, provocándole una muerte inmediata y que la sangre comenzara a manchar la frente de Harry y resbalara por su carita, uniéndose a sus lágrimas.

Su pequeño cuerpecito se estremecía con violentos sollozos cuando su padrino llegó y, quitándole a James de encima, le tomó en brazos y le abrazó fuertemente, mirando a su amigo. Las lágrimas se resbalaban inclementes por cara, y su rostro se contorsionaba en un rictus de dolor. Sirius tenía que pasar por debajo de ese puente para ir desde su trabajo a Grimmauld Place y viceversa, pero desde aquel incidente no había vuelto a pasar por allí él solo. Le suplicaba a Remus que le acompañase y que luego fuera a buscarle.

El pequeño niño se estremeció y, por primera vez en su corta vida, dijo una palabra:

.-Pa…

Y Sirius le abrazó con más fuerza aún, enterrando su cara en el blanco y terso cuello del niño y sollozando compulsivamente.

Cuando consiguió calmarse llamó a su pareja y a la policía, y ninguno de los dos tardaron mucho en llegar.

Desde ese día los dos hombres se habían hecho cargo de Harry y le habían cuidado como si fuera su hijo.

Las lágrimas del chico de 21 años, que recordaba lo sucedido en su sueño, comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, más ardientes de lo que pensó jamás que serían.

Miró las fotos sobre su mesilla y las lágrimas aumentaron inclementes.

Dentro de uno de los marcos aparecían él y sus padres. James mantenía a su hijo en brazos, mientras Lily les abrazaba a ambos por detrás, asomando su pelirroja cabellera detrás de la cabecita de Harry. La pareja miraba con dulzura a su niño, mientras James besaba la frente del pequeño con los ojos cerrados. El crío también tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sonreía feliz, con los diminutos puños apretados con toda a fuerza que tenía, que no era mucha.

En el otro marco aparecían dos fotos, una encima de la otra. En la primera salía el mismo niño pero una pareja distinta, Sirius y Remus. Harry ya se mantenía de pie y cogía las manos de ambos hombres, que le miraban contentos, seguramente dando su primer paso, pues tenía un pie levantado y la rodilla de la pierna contraria levemente flexionada. Sirius tenía una gran sonrisa y Remus guiñaba un ojo, pero Harry tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados, seguramente porque iban varios intentos del primer paso y aún no lo había conseguido. Y en la segunda salían otra vez los tres, pero esta vez Remus estaba en cuclillas en el suelo, junto a un Harry sentado de culo y sin duda enfadado, y un Sirius tumbado, seguramente riéndose a carcajadas debido a la mano que mantenía sobre su estómago. Otro intento fallido al andar. Remus colocaba una mano sobre el alborotado pelo del niño, sonriendo, y Harry se mordía el labio con los ojos brillantes, al borde del llanto de desesperación, y tenía los bracitos cruzados, enfurruñado.

La foto del primer marco la había tomado Sirius, y él mismo le había contado que esa noche sus padres habían muerto. Era, en consecuencia, la última foto de Lily y James.

La última foto de sus padres…

* * *

_Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis ya el quinto capítulo… os gustó? Sé que es algo corto pero... espero que sí. Sé que es un poco dramático, sobre todo el accidente de Lily y James, pero es que lo imaginé así y no pude evitar escribirlo. Realmente este es la reproducción de uno de mis tantas pesadillas, pero cambié caras y nombres y espero que haya quedado bien ;) _

_Bueno, muchos besos a todos y espero que dejéis miles de reviews! _

_•PaddyPau• __  
_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	6. Chapter 6

**_SIN CONTROL _****_  
_**

**_Capítulo 6 _****_  
_**  
Un insoportable sonido resonaba por toda la casa. El teléfono llevaba sonando más de media hora, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse a contestar. Ya había perdido las esperanzas, después de cuatro años, de que fuera Draco. Y si no era él no estaba interesado en cogerlo.

Al fin el maldito aparato dejó de sonar, pero después de apenas cinco minutos comenzó de nuevo.

Harry se levantó, molesto, y se acercó a la mesita que albergaba el teléfono. Colocó el auricular en su oreja y bruscamente preguntó:

.-¿Quién?

.-_Harry_ –repuso la conocida voz al otro lado-. _Soy Hermione. _

.-Lo sé –dijo el moreno, aún enfadado. Hermione parecía excitada, y eso le molestaba aún más-. ¿Qué quieres?

.-_Ha vuelto, Harry_ –se alegró llorosa. Ahora no reía tontamente, lloraba. Y Harry no entendía lo que quería decir-. _Draco ha vuelto. _

El moreno se quedó mudo unos momentos, pero consiguió reaccionar prontamente.

.-_No me mientas, Hermione, no juegues con eso_ –la reprendió con voz gélida.

.-_No juego, Harry, es verdad_ –y de nuevo rió, seguramente entre lágrimas, sin creerse lo que decía ni ella-. _Se acaba de ir de mi casa. Me ha pedido que no te diga nada, que le da vergüenza verte ahora, pero he pensado que te gustaría saberlo. __  
_  
.-¿Dónde está? –preguntó el moreno ansiosamente-. ¿Dónde vive?

.-_Me dijo que había comprado un apartamento por Internet, pero no sé dónde_ –hizo una pausa y, al ver que su amigo no decía nada, continuó-. _Lo siento, Harry. _

El moreno no contestó, simplemente colgó el teléfono, pero Hermione no se molestó, sabía que Harry debía estar desesperado por ver a Draco, y lo entendía de sobra.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta. Dos golpes de nudillos, tres, cuatro. Estaba ansioso por verle. Había sido tanto tiempo… tan doloroso… le había echado tanto de menos…

Abrieron la puerta despreocupadamente y, cuando le vio, no pudo hacer otra cosa que recorrer con su mirada el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Sus músculos estaban mucho más desarrollados, lo podía ver a causa de que su torso estaba desnudo, y su pelo estaba más largo, pero no había cambiado casi nada. Únicamente sus ojos, más claros, más puros, menos amargos y apagados. Hermosos.

Y Draco le miró. En ese momento Harry sintió un deseo tan fuerte que supo que necesitaba hacer algo más que ver aquel cuerpo delicioso. Y lo hizo sin dudarlo.

Empujó al rubio hacia el interior del apartamento y le besó, con lujuria, con pasión, con algo de cariño quizás, pero nada de amor, nada de dulzura, nada. Y Draco se dejó llevar, esperando con ansia que Harry llegase a sentir lo mismo que él, que llegase a amarle tanto como él lo amaba algún día. De pronto se vio empujado contra el sofá y sintió cómo el peso de su amigo caía sobre el suyo y comenzaba a desprenderle de la poca ropa que llevaba. Los pantalones de seda de su pijama y su bóxer negro.

Le desnudó también, pronto ambos se vieron libres de toda ropa y sus erecciones se rozaron. Gimieron audiblemente y se acariciaron con manos ansiosas. Harry le dio la vuelta y, levantándole las caderas, le penetró. Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar la primera embestida cuando llegó la segunda, y la tercera. Y luego otra, y otra, y otra, y otra… y gritó, mezcla de dolor y placer, y se removió inquieto en el poco espacio que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Harry, que embestía contra él una y otra vez.

Ambos jadeaban desesperados, ansiando una liberación demasiado anhelada. Gimiendo palabras incoherentes que el otro entendía. Sintiéndose vivos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, amándose sin ser conscientes de ello, sin saber aún que aquella unión sería más compleja de lo que ambos creían.

Una última embestida y Harry se derramó dentro de Draco, el rubio lo hizo sobre el sofá. Ambos quedaron en un revoltoso montón de brazos y piernas entrelazados, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos brillantes de alegría. Harry aún dentro de Draco, y éste sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Entonces la locura terminó. Harry salió del interior de su amigo y luego de vestirse precipitadamente salió del apartamento sin decir una palabra, dejando a Draco solo de nuevo, hundiéndose en su dolor.

El rubio no pudo soportarlo de nuevo. ¿Siempre iba a ser así¿Siempre Harry se iba a ir de su vida o le iba a obligar a desaparecer? Lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin piedad por su pálido rostro. Se sintió miserable, sucio y humillado. Y le odió. Odió a su amigo por dejarle solo de nuevo, por irse y llevarse con él la armonía con la que Draco había convivido esos cuatro años, su felicidad. Cuatro años sin verle, sin sentirle, sin hablarle. Y entonces reparó en que no habían cruzado ni una palabra, y se sintió aún peor. Harry… ¿sólo había ido por eso¿Sólo había ido para acostarse con él? Se había llevado su virginidad y su corazón, y encima le dolía horrores el lugar que su amigo había invadido.

Se levantó y, así, desnudo y tambaleándose, se metió en la ducha. Las lágrimas se confundían con el agua caliente, y sangre mezclada con semen se deslizaba por su cuerpo, siendo arrastrada por el tibio líquido.

Cuando salió de allí se dirigió pesadamente hasta su cuarto y se dejó caer en le cama. Cogiendo el teléfono de la mesilla de noche marcó, con dedos temblorosos, el tan conocido número de la consulta de su padrino.

Minutos después contestaron. La secretaria de Severus.

.-Quisiera hablar con el señor Snape, soy Draco Malfoy –dijo. La mujer, al ver que era el ahijado de su jefe, contestó sin demora.

.-_Inmediatamente, señor Malfoy. __  
_  
Apenas segundos después escuchó la voz del médico.

.-_¿Draco?_ –preguntó preocupado. El rubio no solía llamarle a no ser que fuera una verdadera urgencia-. _¿Qué ocurre? __  
_  
.-Necesito que vengas, Sev –dijo con voz ahogada. Su padrino se preocupó aún más al escucharle. Normalmente su voz era clara y segura-. Te necesito.

.-_Pero¿qué te pasa?_ –preguntó el médico.

.-Solo… ven…

Y se desmayó. El teléfono cayó al suelo y él se desplomó completamente en el lecho, asaltado por el dolor y sangrando profusamente.

* * *

Corrió escaleras abajo, cogió el coche y aceleró al máximo, en dirección a la casa de Hermione.

Cuando llegó al lugar llamó a la puerta y, después de un rato, le abrieron. Era Blaise.

.-¿Está Hermione? –preguntó cuando el moreno le cedió el paso.

.-Se está duchando –dijo Blaise, entrando en el salón. Harry le siguió y ambos se sentaron en un sofá del centro de la sala-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –preguntó. No le desagradaba la visita de su amigo. Pero… ¿tan tarde¿Y tan alterado?

.-Tengo que hablar con tu mujer, Blaise. Hice algo horrible –sus ojos demostraban gran preocupación, y su ceño estaba fruncido por el miedo.

.-¿Quieres algo de beber?

El moreno solo tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de que el pequeño Christian, de seis años, se abalanzara sobre la pierna de su "tío" y le abrazase con cariño.

.-¡Tío Harry! –exclamó.

El moreno lo sentó en su regazo y le abrazó también, pero no fue capaz de decirle nada. Solo lloró suavemente en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del pequeño.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta, primero despacio, luego más fuerte, pero nadie contestó. Entonces decidió usar la llave que su ahijado le había dado el día anterior, cuando fue a verle por primera vez luego de cuatro años.

Entró en el apartamento y se dirigió al salón, pero allí no había nadie, aunque sí había una gran mancha de sangre en el sofá y varias en el suelo, de camino al cuarto de baño. Cuando entró allí encontró un pequeño, pero vistoso, charco del espeso líquido, aún húmedo seguramente por haber sido mezclado con agua, en la ducha. Aún más preocupado que cuando su ahijado le había llamado, siguió de nuevo las huellas encarnadas hasta llegar a la habitación del joven. Cuando entró, la visión del lugar le horrorizó. No era la peor escena que había presenciado en su carrera, pero esta vez había implicado alguien muy importante para él, casi de su familia.

Draco estaba tumbado en la cama, bocabajo, cubierto de sangre su trasero y la sábana bajo él, inconsciente. Se acercó presuroso y le examinó con todo detalle. La sangre derramada provenía de su ano que, aunque herido, ya no sangraba. Sentenció que lo mejor sería llamar a una ambulancia para llevarle al hospital, ya que allí podría tratarle mejor. Llamó a su secretaria desde el teléfono que había en el suelo, manchado de sangre seca, y le pidió que mandaran una ambulancia, dándole luego la dirección de Draco.

* * *

.-¡Harry! –exclamó la chica cuando salió del baño, cubierta únicamente por un albornoz azul-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blaise la miraba preocupado mientras abrazaba a Harry suavemente; Christian estaba dormido sobre el pequeño sofá de dos plazas junto al que estaban su esposo y su amigo, y Harry… Harry lloraba compulsivamente en el hombro de Blaise, murmurando palabras que ellos no entendían.

Cuando la castaña le llamó alzó la cabeza hacia ella, sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por las lágrimas que habían corrido por ellas.

.-Blaise, lleva a Christian a la cama y déjanos a solas por favor –el hombre le cedió su sitio a su esposa y cogió a su hijo en brazos para llevárselo. Hermione entonces abrazó fuertemente a Harry, dejando que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera.

.-¿Qué pasó, cariño? –preguntó dulcemente.

Harry se abrazó aún más a ella y hundió su rostro húmedo en su cuello.

.-Yo… hice algo horrible –susurró él con voz ahogada.

La chica se estremeció, Harry nunca decía que había hecho algo horrible. Principalmente porque Hermione sabía que su amigo no era capaz de hacer algo excesivamente malo. Pero cuando se lo dijo así, llorando compulsivamente contra su cuello, supo que era verdad esta vez.

.-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó, ésta vez preocupada.

Entre balbuceos, Harry comenzó a explicarse.

.-Yo… fui a ver a Draco –dijo-. Y estaba tan guapo… -Hermione le miró extrañada. Sabía que al moreno le gustaban las mujeres. ¿Desde cuando Draco era guapo a ojos de su amigo? Nunca lo había sido y Hermione pensaba que nunca lo sería. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado a ese respecto-. Nos acostamos y… cuando terminamos… yo… yo salí de él y… ¡Dios mío Hermione! –exclamó asustado-. Estaba… estaba tan lleno de sangre… yo… no sé lo que me pasó… yo…

Volvió a derrumbarse, y Hermione le abrazó de nuevo con ojos desorbitados, comprendiendo por fin su estado.

Aún estaban abrazados cuando sonó el teléfono, pero Hermione no contestó. Continuó abrazándole como si le fuera la vida en ello, tan asustada como él. Apenas dos minutos después, Blaise asomó la cabeza por la puerta, con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano y una cara entre asustada y sorprendida.

.-Hermione… -dijo con voz ronca. Ella le miró, la preocupación reflejándose en sus ojos color caramelo-. Es Draco… está en el hospital.

* * *

_Bueno qué, os gustó? Sé que vais a matarme… y lo merezco :$ Pero… por fin se liaron! Aunque… no sé… quizás le haga sufrir un poco más, que me hace ilusión ;D Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muuuuuuuuuuchos reviews, que sería genial. Bueno, muchas gracias por leerme. Ah! Por cierto, este cap. Se lo dedico a todos aquellos que me hayan estado siguiendo en los cinco anteriores. Muchas gracias! _

_•PaddyPau• _

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	7. Chapter 7

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

Harry se incorporó bruscamente, los ojos empañados y las lágrimas deslizándose aún por su rostro, ahora pálido como la cera.

.-Dra… Draco –susurró angustiado, muerto de miedo y asqueado de sí mismo-. ¿Qué… qué le… pasó?

.-Hemorragia interna. Por lo que me han dicho alcanzó a llamar a Snape y él fue a buscarle a su apartamento, pero cuando llegó ya estaba inconsciente, le llevaron al hospital en una ambulancia, al parecer perdió demasiada sangre.

Dieron gracias a que Blaise trabajase en el hospital, si no, les habrían hecho acudir sin ninguna información. Aun así, Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tiró del pelo, atormentado.

* * *

Draco estaba tumbado en una cama, bocabajo, aún inconsciente, Tenía las caderas levemente alzadas por un cojín y su rostro, aunque la mayoría del tiempo relajado, se contraía cada leves instantes en un rictus de dolor.

Cuando Hermione y él llegaron, ya que Blaise se había quedado cuidando de Christian, era uno de esos instantes en que el rubio no podía aguantar el dolor. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados en torno a las sábanas, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blanquecinos.

Harry le observó. El pelo rubio revuelto, los ojos grises tan fuertemente cerrados… Un aparato en la nariz le ayudaba a respirar mejor, así como dos en las muñecas le suministraban toda la sangre que había perdido y el suero para alimentarlo.

Se acercó presuroso a él y, haciendo que soltase la sábana, tomó la suave mano con la suya, dejando que el rubio la apretase con fuerza, sabiendo que debía sentir un dolor insoportable.

Miró en dirección al lugar que apenas una hora antes había invadido y le asaltó un sentimiento de culpabilidad inmenso. Se sentía fatal. Toda la sábana en la parte baja del cuerpo del chico estaba manchada de sangre, y era culpa suya.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama y comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente, con una dulzura infinita.

.-Lo siento, Draco… perdóname… -susurraba mientras tanto, acariciando también su rostro.

Miró sus facciones contraídas y se sintió fatal, parecía dolerle tanto… Ahogó un sollozo y le besó en la frente, un beso tan suave que pareció inexistente.

El rubio abrió levemente los ojos y le miró. Sus preciosas orbes grises estaban desenfocadas, debido a que le habían drogado, pero aun así a Harry le parecieron hermosas.

.-Tranquilo… -jadeó Draco entrecortadamente, recibiendo una nueva oleada de dolor y apretando los dientes para intentar soportarlo-. No… te preo… cupes…

.-Yo… es culpa mía, pequeño… -susurró el moreno, nuevas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, acariciando las de su amigo, húmedas también por las lágrimas que habían escapado debido al dolor.

Draco cerró los ojos, cansado, y luego los volvió a abrir levemente.

.-No… Harry… no digas… eso… -murmuró, y acarició la mano de su amigo con dulzura.

Hermione observaba la escena, silenciosamente, desde la puerta. Las lágrimas también mojando su rostro. Supo que sus amigos querían estar solos, y ella salió de allí, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí.

Harry abrazó con cuidado a Draco, culpándose aún en su interior.

.-Lo siento… -sollozó-. Siento haberte culpado por lo de Lavender… yo… perdóname…

Draco se removió levemente, ganándose un nuevo golpe de dolor, para alejarse del abrazo, y miró a su compañero a los ojos, con los suyos entrecerrados, incapaz de abrirlos algo más.

.-Fue mi… culpa… no pidas… perdón…

Harry le abrazó de nuevo, con toda la dulzura y el cariño que había dejado de lado esa noche, al acostarse con él.

.-Te eché de menos, Dray… -susurró una vez más. Draco no dijo nada, y permanecieron un momento así, suavemente abrazados, con todo el cariño que se profesaban. Momentos después el rubio habló de nuevo, con la voz tan tomada como antes.

.-Yo… tamb-también te he… echado de… menos –dijo jadeante, había hecho demasiado esfuerzo al intentar decir esa corta frase, y estaba agotado.

Cerró los ojos suavemente, para no volver a abrirlos.

* * *

Una hora antes Severus había entrado a la habitación para examinar a su ahijado de nuevo. Había mirado a Harry con mala cara, pero no había hecho ningún comentario. Se había limitado a levantar la sábana que cubría la parte baja del cuerpo de Draco y a echarle diversos ungüentos y cremas en el lugar dañado. El rubio había llorado al sentir el dedo de su padrino aplicándole una de las cremas en el interior del ano, pero Harry le había calmado con suaves caricias en el pelo y el rostro, mirándole a los ojos y dejándole apretar la mano que aún se unía a la suya. Media hora después Draco dormía de nuevo.

Y seguía haciéndolo. Severus le había dicho, no sin cierta reticencia pero sabiendo que debía hacerlo, que el día siguiente colocarían al rubio boca arriba, que sus heridas internas se habían curado asombrosamente rápido.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y Harry también dormía en ese momento. Tenía uno de los brazos sobre la cama, y apoyaba su cabeza en él, mientras su otra mano seguía siendo sujetada aún por la de su mejor amigo, que cada cierto tiempo la apretaba debido al dolor, cada vez en intervalos más prolongados de tiempo.

El moreno estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso. En él aparecían el propio Harry y otra persona, aunque no distinguía mucho de ella, ya que se mantenía en la sombra.

'_Harry sujetaba la mano de alguien que se mantenía en sombras, sólo podía distinguir de ese misterioso personaje las esferas brillantes de sus ojos, grises. Lo demás le era absolutamente irreconocible, aunque se le hacía vagamente familiar._

_Se acercó a esa persona, ahora ambos estaban en la sombra, pero seguía sin distinguir nada de aquél desconocido. Acarició la mano que mantenía entre las suyas¿por qué le parecía tan familiar? Tenía la sensación de haber tocado antes esa mano, tan suave y con esos dedos de pianista… se parecía a…_

_.-¡Dra…! –comenzó, pero, casi inmediatamente, unos labios impidieron que continuase, unos labios que estaba seguro había besado antes. Los labios de…'_

.-¡Draco! –exclamó, despertando agitado. Se había sentido tan maravilloso…

El rubio seguía dormido, y no despertó por su exclamación. Simplemente se removió levemente, incómodo en esa posición.

.-Tranquilo, pequeño… -susurró Harry, más calmado al comprobar que sólo había sido un sueño-, ya pronto saldrás de aquí, te lo prometo.

Acarició su rubio cabello y besó suavemente su tersa frente, luego se acomodó de nuevo para dormir y cerro los ojos despacio, dejándose caer poco a poco en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Al día siguiente le despertó una caricia en el cabello. Ronroneó y se acomodó mejor en la silla, sonriendo inconscientemente. Sin embargo, apenas segundos después se alzó como impulsado por un resorte.

Draco estaba ahí, tumbado ya boca arriba en la cama, con las caderas aún levemente alzadas pero, al parecer, en mucho mejor estado. Era él quien le acariciaba el cabello.

.-¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio, divertido-. ¿Dormiste bien?

Harry asintió confundido, pero luego sonrió. Acarició suavemente la mejilla, con algo más de color que la noche anterior, de su amigo, y luego golpeó con uno de sus dedos, suavemente, su nariz, haciéndole reír alegremente.

.-¿Qué tal estás? –le preguntó con voz adormilada.

.-Bien –repuso Draco.

.-¿Te duele mucho? –el rubio negó con la cabeza-. ¿De verdad? –nueva negación-. No me estarás mintiendo¿verdad?

.-¡Que no, Harry! –exclamó divertido. Harry agachó la cabeza, avergonzado-. No te preocupes¿de acuerdo?

El moreno asintió, pero no alzó la cabeza. Entonces, Draco colocó su mano en el mentón de su amigo y le alzó el rostro, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de Harry, y Draco tiró de él y le abrazó dulcemente, acariciándole el cabello.

.-Tranquilo¿vale? No te preocupes, Harry –dijo-, ya no me duele¿está bien?

Harry asintió de nuevo, pero aun así Draco notó la humedad en su cuello. Acarició su cabello con dulzura hasta que le sintió tranquilizarse, y luego continuaron abrazados.

* * *

Cuando Blaise, Christian y Hermione llegaron esa tarde, Draco dormía de nuevo. Severus había vuelto a media mañana a aplicarle nuevos ungüentos, esta vez cicatrizantes.

Harry sujetaba de nuevo la mano de su amigo, colocadas las dos sobre la cama, mientras la otra estaba sujeta por la de Draco, ambas sobre el estómago del rubio.

.-¿Qué tal está? –preguntó Hermione, acercándose para besarlos a ambos en las mejillas.

.-Mejor, me ha dicho Snape que mañana le darán el alta –dijo el moreno, alegre.

Apenas segundos después su tripa dejó escapar un rugido, como si en su interior albergase un león hambriento, y Blaise le miró sonriente.

.-Harry… -comenzó-. ¿Cuánto hace que no comes nada?

.-Er… ¿desde la cena de ayer? –preguntó avergonzado, luego se repuso y dijo-: No he tenido tiempo.

Hermione le miró horrorizada, luego le agarró y, tirando con fuerza de él, le sacó de la habitación.

.-Cuando comas algo, vuelves, yo me quedaré con Draco –se giró hacia su esposo y añadió-: Ve con él, no me fío.

Blaise salió detrás de un indignado Harry, sonriendo debido al último comentario de su esposa, y juntos fueron a la cafetería del hospital, dejando a Hermione y Christian con el rubio, que en ese momento abrió los ojos.

.-¿Y Harry? –preguntó inmediatamente.

.-Le mandé a la cafetería –contestó Hermione-. No había comido desde la cena de ayer.

Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente. No había recordado los momentos en que Hermione se comportaba como una madre para ellos, había echado de menos todo eso. Y luego, no tan alegre, pensó con una mueca que Harry nunca aprendía.

* * *

_Vale, lo siento…sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero es que estoy con los exámenes finales y no he tenido tiempo… buu, jeje _xD_ Bueno, qué? Os gustó? Espero que sí ;D La verdad es que este no es tan dramático como los anteriores o algo así, pero tampoco es el más feliz _xD_ Bueno, la verdad es que hoy no estoy muy inspirada, así que os dejo y me voy a comer galletitas. Mil besazos a todos! Reviews? Me los merezco?_

_·PaddyPau· _

Miembro de muchas órdenes


	8. Chapter 8

_Dedicado a Zaratustra y a Daia Black por dar tanto la plasta con el lemon de Sirius y Remus. ¡Pesadas! xD Ala, disfrutad del chap._

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 8 **_

Habían pasado dos meses. Harry y Draco apenas se veían, el rubio se pasaba la mayoría del día con Luca, con el que vivía y del que había hablado a Harry cuando el médico había salido de la habitación del hospital, después de que le dieran el alta.

Harry se había molestado mucho al saber que Draco tenía pareja, y desde entonces no le había llamado ni había ido a verle, no se sentía con ánimos para hacerlo. Se había sentido profundamente traicionado, y lo que más le molestaba era que no sabía por qué. Sólo sabía que Draco se había acostado con él teniendo pareja pero… ¿por qué lo había hecho¿Por qué se había ido a la cama con él si amaba tantísimo a Luca?

Se dejó caer en la cama, aún vestido, y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse.

Intentaba que su vida continuase igual que siempre. Pero no podía hacerlo. Cada día en el trabajo todo transcurría normal, pero al llegar a casa volvía a la rutina. Bebía durante horas y luego dormía sin descanso, intentando huir de las pesadillas que le acechaban durante el día.

Llamaron al timbre y se levantó, molesto. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió sin comprobar quién era. Simplemente le diría que se largase, que quería estar solo. Pero no esperaba que quien llamaba tan insistentemente fuera Draco, un Draco envuelto en lágrimas.

.-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó preocupado. Suerte que ese día había llegado cansado y sin ánimos de ponerse a beber, si no nada hubiera salido bien. Habría golpeado al rubio por dejarle tanto tiempo fuera de su vida y le habría echado de su casa sin pensar en las consecuencias.

* * *

.-Vamos, Rem… -instó Sirius, tomando a su pareja de la cintura-. Ven conmigo a esa fiesta… porfa…

.-No, Sirius, no tengo ganas –se pegó aún más al cuerpo de su amante y, después de regalarle un húmedo beso, susurró-. ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa conmigo? Seguro que te lo pasas mejor que en esa estúpida fiesta…

Y le besó, con pasión, con lujuria, intentando atraerle a su terreno. Finalmente lo consiguió. Sirius le devolvió el beso ansiosamente, uniendo sus caderas una y otra vez, en un movimiento desesperado.

Fueron avanzando de espaldas, a trompicones, hasta que llegaron al sofá del salón.

Remus fue tumbado de espaldas en él y, apenas segundos después, sin ni siquiera tiempo para echar de menos a su pareja, Sirius se tumbó sobre él, regalándole la dulce sensación de su cuerpo musculoso contra el suyo.

Nada más que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, sintiendo que el mundo se acabaría si ellos lo querían así. Sus lenguas se enredaban con locura, peleándose entre ellas por el control de la boca de su rival. Sirius ganó el primer asalto, pero apenas se separaron y tomaron el mínimo de aire Remus exigió la revancha, perdiendo de nuevo. Entonces el moreno rió, y fue castigado con un señor mordisco en la base de su cuello que le hizo aullar como un lobo en celo.

Ahí fue cuando la locura comenzó; Sirius juró que se vengaría de su pareja y, demostrándole lo que haría, comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo en una caricia rápida de besos, lametones y mordiscos que terminaron en la base del pene del castaño. Entonces Sirius succionó los testículos de su amante haciéndole gemir y alzó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisita triunfante.

.–¿Preparado para tu castigo, Moony? –preguntó con una sonrisa predadora. El castaño gimió, esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno. Al contrario, auguraba un buen rato de sufrimiento sexual para él–. Vas a pasar un rato inolvidable.

El hombre no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos esperando la avalancha de risas por parte de su amante, avalancha que no tardó mucho en llegar.

.–Tranquilo, Moony, ni que fuera a matarte –le dijo riendo. El castaño le miró desconfiado.

.–Ah¿pero es que no vas a hacerlo? –preguntó temeroso. El hombre sobre él rió con fuerza.

.–Técnicamente sí, pero de placer –dijo comenzando a besar el cuello de su novio, que gimió al sentir la punta de la lengua de Sirius deslizándose por la tan sensible piel del lugar.

Poco a poco los besos fueron descendiendo hasta llegar al pecho, donde succionaron los pezones del de ojos miel, que deliraba del más puro placer al sentir a su amante estimulándole de ese modo.

Las manos de Remus viajaban entre el cabello de Sirius, acariciándolo y tironeando de los mechones cuando el placer era superior a él. Las succiones dejaban que su piel ardiera incontrolablemente, haciéndole sentir increíblemente excitado. Su erección hacía rato que había despertado, y cuando Sirius hundió la lengua en su ombligo la sintió dar una punzada y empezar a doler como nunca había dolido antes.

.–Hazlo ya, Sirius… –suplicó, y el moreno no se vio capaz a contenerse mucho más, pero aun así no hizo lo que su amante le pedía, sino que continuó bajando, llegando hasta su dureza y hundiéndola en su boca, sintiendo que su amante se retorcía bajo él como nunca lo había hecho antes. Succionó suavemente, haciendo gemir a su pareja por las increíbles sensaciones que despertaba en su interior al hundir en su boca el miembro hinchado y ansioso de su pareja.

Pero no fue mucho lo que tardó en desesperarse él mismo.

Apenas cinco minutos más tarde, al sentir como su amante contraía sus músculos, a punto de derramarse decidió que tenía que unirse al placer. Cogió un preservativo de los que siempre llevaba en el pantalón y se lo dio a su novio para que se lo pusiera. Apenas unos segundos después, sin siquiera hacer una pausa para controlar sus respiraciones agitadas, ambos se movían a un compás enloquecedor.

Las piernas de Remus estaban sobre los hombros de Sirius mientras las manos del moreno las sujetaban para que no se movieran de su lugar. Los brazos de Remus rodeando el cuello de su amante y sus lenguas enredándose con locura, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor desaparecía para quedar solo ellos dos, besándose, amándose como locos.

Sirius fue el primero en terminar, soltando un estruendoso gemido que sonó sospechosamente como el nombre de su amado. Remus terminó después, dejando que sus piernas se deslizaran por los hombros de Sirius al tiempo que todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones se deslizaba de su boca.

El moreno apoyó la cabeza en el pálido pecho de Remus y, después de depositar un beso en él, susurró:

.-Te quiero…

Recibió por contestación las mismas palabras y luego ambos se quedaron dormidos, muertos de cansancio.

* * *

El rubio le miró y, sin poder contenerse, se lanzó sobre él. Sollozaba sin control, y murmuraba frases entrecortadas que Harry no llegaba a entender.

.-¿Qué te pasa, Draco? –preguntó el moreno cada vez más preocupado, abrazándole con dulzura.

.-Harry… yo… mi padre… –el rubio no sabía cómo decirlo, las palabras le salían entrecortadas por los sollozos. Se dio cuenta de que poco a poco estaba siendo conducido, por Harry, hasta el salón del apartamento, y minutos después estaba sentado junto a su amigo, siendo abrazado por él y llorando en su hombro-. Te necesito, Harry.

El aludido le abrazó más fuerte, estrechándole entre sus brazos y besándole el pelo, intentando calmarle con sus suaves caricias.

Draco no dejaba de llorar, y cuando, media hora más tarde, Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación, él se agarró a su cuello, gimiendo palabras sin sentido que Harry entendía apenas sin esfuerzo. Fue tumbado sobre la gran cama del moreno y, cuando éste intentó soltarse de su agarre, Draco lo abrazó más fuerte, haciendo que cayera sobre él.

.-No me dejes solo… –murmuró con voz rota, y Harry asintió. Se tendió junto a él y le instó a colocar la cabeza sobre su pecho, acariciando sus hebras platinadas con dulzura.

.-Tranquilo, pequeño, no te dejaré –susurró Harry, besando una vez más el cabello de Draco y estrechándole entre sus brazos.

Durante un rato estuvieron en silencio, Harry enredando sus dedos en las hebras rubias y Draco acariciando el pecho sobre el que se apoyaba, por encima de la camiseta de manga corta que Harry vestía. Luego de unos minutos, Draco rompió el silencio.

.-Hazme el amor, Harry…

El moreno se quedó mudo, pero luego asimiló las palabras de su amigo y se removió en la cama, nervioso.

.-Yo… Draco… –no pudo decir más, su voz le había abandonado y, por lo visto, no tenía pensado volver.

El rubio pareció no haberle escuchado, subió su cabeza hasta rozar sus labios y lo besó con cuidado, tanteando el terreno. Al ver que Harry no hacía nada, lamió suavemente sus labios, intentando que su amigo le diese permiso para besarlo más profundamente. Finalmente la boca se abrió sumisa y él dejó entrar a su lengua, juguetona, aunque sin recibir aún ninguna respuesta.

Harry estaba bloqueado, parecía que su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer las órdenes que le enviaba su cerebro, aunque finalmente tuvo que hacerlo.

Con movimientos suaves se separó de su amigo y le miró suplicante, con sus verdes ojitos brillantes.

.-Draco no… por favor… ya te hice daño la última vez… Por Dios… no me hagas repetirlo… –suplicó cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

.-No tienes por qué hacerme daño… ahora ya sabes como es… solo hazme tuyo… –y le besó de nuevo, con más ternura que antes, intentando liberarle de todos sus miedos.

Y Harry no se resistió más, le contestó al beso, con timidez, tomando la delegada cintura de su amante entre sus manos, acariciándola suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos.

Draco había enredado sus manos en el cabello de Harry, tironeando suavemente de los negros mechones, mientras las dos lenguas se unían en una batalla sin fin.

Las manos de Harry viajaron, con timidez, hasta el trasero de Draco, y lo apretaron entre ellas; su lengua acarició la de su compañero con más pasión, y la contraria respondió con ardor, entrelazándose la una con la otra en una danza de locura.

Fue entonces cuando Harry sintió las manos de Draco en el borde inferior de su camiseta, y luego el tacto de sus palmas por su vientre y por su pecho. Tuvo que alzar los brazos para que su amigo pudiese desnudarle con facilidad.

Él también llevó sus manos hacia los primeros botones de la camisa de Draco, y los desabrochó con calma, sin dejar de besarle.

Continuaron desnudándose y, solo cuando se sintieron completamente libres, se permitieron observarse. Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre Harry y le miró, con los ojos llenos de un amor que no dejaría escapar y de un deseo demasiado fuerte para ser contenido. A la vez, los ojos del moreno le observaron, con lujuria, con cariño. Entonces, el rubio se inclinó hacia delante y Harry le besó con ansia, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel pálida con sus manos.

Y rodaron por la cama hasta que Draco quedó bajo el cuerpo de su amante, y entonces se besaron con más desespero aún, arrastrando las manos sudorosas por el cuerpo de su compañero. Las manos de Harry se detuvieron en las piernas de Draco, y le instó a colocarlas sobre sus hombros, mientras él, con poca experiencia aún, besaba y lamía sus pezones erectos.

Harry había leído sobre eso —después de la primera vez— y más o menos sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo primero era lubricarle y prepararle, si no era con lubricante, con saliva, así que se dispuso a hacerlo.

Continuó besando y lamiendo el cuerpo de su amante, en caricias descendentes, hasta llegar a la cumbre de su excitación, que hundió en su boca como si del más delicioso dulce se tratase, mientras Draco se deshacía en suspiros y gemiditos torturados.

.-Te necesito, Harry… ahora… aquí… –susurró, tocando levemente su entrada y gimiendo con fuerza.

El moreno colocó dos de sus dedos entre los labios del rubio y éste los lamió y succionó con fruición, cuando Harry los notó lo suficientemente húmedos le penetró con ellos. Draco se retorció levemente y gimió, ansiando algo más profundo.

Pero Harry decidió torturarle un poco más. Movió sus dedos en círculos, y luego comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos suavemente, procurando que tocaran la próstata de su amante en cada entrada, haciéndole gemir sin control.

Entonces Draco le tomó del cuello con fuerza y le atrajo hacia él para besarle, encendiendo como nunca el deseo del hombre moreno, que sacó los dedos de su interior y le penetró, con mucho cuidado de no dañarle. Tanto que hasta que Draco no rodeó su cintura con las piernas e hizo que sus caderas chocasen con fuerza, no le llenó por completo.

Y comenzó la cadencia absoluta, un ir y venir de cuerpos entrelazados enloquecedor, que les robaba la cordura. Al principio, poco a poco, cada vez más rápido y fuerte, y luego la mano de Harry se desplazó entre ambos cuerpos hasta encontrar la excitación de su amante y envolverla con ella.

Comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, acompasando los movimientos de su mano con los de sus caderas.

Y, finalmente, ambos terminaron, y se descargaron juntos. Harry en el interior de Draco, y éste entre sus vientres. Y, antes de que Harry saliese de él, dijo:

.-Te quiero… –y se durmió. Estaba tan agotado que no le había dado tiempo ni siquiera a reponerse de su orgasmo. Había sido un día demasiado ajetreado para él. Harry quedó impactado, pero aun así salió de su interior, se tumbó a su lado y le abrazó. Al menos esa noche le tendría para él sólo.

* * *

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente estaba solo. Sabía lo que había dicho la noche anterior, y quiso morir por ello. ¿Por qué diablos había tenido que confesarlo¿Por qué? Harry no volvería a acercarse a él, y sabía que tenía motivos. ¿Desde cuando tu mejor amigo se te declara? Desde nunca. Y Draco sabía que tampoco debería haber ocurrido. Dios. Se quiso dar mil patadas por estúpido. Se había dejado llevar por el cariño del momento y ahora… se arrepentía profundamente. Harry se enfadaría con él y no volvería a hablarle, estaba seguro de eso. Y se odiaba por ello.

Apartó las sábanas de la cama para levantarse pero, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio, se volvió a cubrir. La única persona que podía haber allí era Harry y, aunque no sabía por qué, le daba vergüenza que le viera desnudo.

El moreno entró en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos y, al verle despierto, sonrió. Había decidido pasar por alto la confesión de la noche anterior. Lo más probable era que Draco no se acordase de nada, y él no quería recordárselo. Estaba seguro de que su amigo había estado confundido y no era su intención confundirlo más aún.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a los pies de ésta, colocando la bandeja sobre su regazo y mirándola ausentemente, sin saber aún qué decir.

Finalmente alzó el rostro y fijó sus ojos esmeralda en los grises de su amigo y amante, que le observaban extrañados y algo asustados. Harry se preguntó por qué. Le sonrió tímidamente y señaló con un dedo la bandeja.

.–Te traje el desayuno –dijo con voz aguda, parecía nervioso–. Estabas dormido y… yo… pues…

.–Gracias, Harry –le cortó, dándole a entender que no hacía falta que le diera explicaciones–, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya –añadió en un tono más bajo, levantándose y arrastrando consigo una sábana que le tapase las caderas.

Harry se levantó también y le tomó del brazo suavemente, procurando no hacerle ningún daño.

.–No… –susurró.

* * *

_Hola! Espero que os haya gustado, aunque es un poco… cómo decirlo? Deprimente? Jajaja xD Bueno, quejas o reclamaciones abajo. Muchos besos a todos!_

_Contestación a los reviews:_

_**SaRuKoUcHiHa:** Me alegra que te guste, de verdad. Y capítulos no sé, aún no está terminado, así que habrá que esperar para decirlo ;) Muchas gracias por tu rr! Bikos!_

_·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	9. Chapter 9

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

.–No… –repitió.

.–No ¿qué, Harry? No ¿qué? –preguntó molesto, soltándose bruscamente del agarre. Luego se metió en el cuarto de baño deprisa, con su ropa en brazos.

Cuando, cinco minutos después, salió de nuevo, esta vez vestido, Harry se encontraba aún en el medio de la habitación, en la misma posición en que él le había dejado, con ojitos tristes y corazón roto. Haciéndole caso omiso, aunque se le rompiera el alma, se dirigió a la puerta y, cuando había sujetado el pomo y estaba a punto de salir, escuchó la voz de su amigo.

.–No te vayas, Draco, por favor. No quiero que te vayas –suplicó triste.

.–¿Y para qué quieres que me quede, Harry¿Para volver a acostarte conmigo y luego no decirme lo que sientes¿Para eso quieres que me quede? –repuso el rubio, resentido.

.–No, no quiero eso. Quiero que te quedes porque eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. No quiero perderte – dijo Harry. Los ojos llorosos, el alma encogida. El corazón roto.

.–¿Amigos¿Eso somos¿Asquerosos amigos? No, no solo somos amigos. Los amigos no follan, Harry. ¿Y entonces¿Qué somos¿Qué es lo que soy cuando dejo que me folles¿Soy tu amigo¿O tu puta? Sí, yo creo que eso es lo que soy. Tu puta –hizo una pausa en la que miró a su amigo con ojos fríos y duros–. Pues ¿sabes qué? Que tu puta ya se cansó de ti. Ya no volverás a verme, quédate tranquilo.

Y salió de la habitación. Cinco minutos después ya montaba en el coche, en dirección a la casa de su madre, donde seguramente ella se encontraba.

Harry corrió detrás de él hasta la puerta del apartamento pero, cuando ésta se cerró en sus narices, se dejó caer hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella, llorando. Entonces, lo único que pudo decir fue:

.–¡Draco, vuelve! –pero Draco no volvió.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y entró llamando a su madre. ¿Cómo podía ser tan gilipollas? Por estar con Harry se había olvidado por completo del lamentable estado de su padre, y Narcisa debía estar destrozada.

.–¡Mamá! –exclamó al entrar en el estudio. Su madre estaba sentada tras el escritorio de Lucius y, sobre éste, había colocado un álbum de fotos, el cual observaba como si fuese su posesión más valiosa. Pequeñas e imperceptibles lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y los temblores de su cuerpo eran bastante visibles. Se acercó a ella y, rodeando el escritorio, la abrazó por detrás–. Mamá… –susurró ésta vez.

La rubia mujer se giró apenas para depositar un amoroso beso en la mejilla de su hijo, y luego continuó observando las fotos que tan celosamente había guardado durante el transcurso de sus vidas.

.–El médico dice que será difícil que salga de ésta. Está en coma –dijo la mujer entre lágrimas.

.–¿Se lo han llevado al hospital? –preguntó Draco. Sabía que su madre odiaba que la separasen de Lucius, y mucho más si se lo llevaban al hospital.

.–No, está aquí, en casa. En la habitación en que estuvo tu hermana antes de morir –contestó Narcisa, sus ojos vidriosos ante el recuerdo de su difunta hija. La habitación en concreto parecía de hospital. Lucius había mandado instalar todo tipo de máquinas, todo por su pequeña y dulce princesita. Pero la niña no había sobrevivido a la enfermedad —más concretamente Meningitis—, había sido imposible. Y Draco, que por ese entonces contaba con 13 años de edad, lo había pasado realmente mal.

.–¿Y papá ha permitido que le pusieran en la habitación de Norah? –preguntó el rubio, mezcla en su voz de molestia y sorpresa.

.–Cuando le trajeron estaba inconsciente, ha recibido dos disparos cerca del corazón, Draco. No tiene fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos, mucho menos para quejarse –suspiró la rubia mujer. El rubio la abrazó más fuerte y señaló las fotos.

.–¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos esa foto? –preguntó sonriente. Narcisa sintió llorosa–. Norah cumplió cinco años¿te acuerdas?

.–¿Cómo olvidarlo? Era maravilloso veros juntos, os queríais tanto…

.–Aún la quiero, mamá, nunca dejaré de quererla –una lágrima del rubio cayó sobre el hombro desnudo de su madre, que vestía un camisón con finos tirantes.

En la foto salían Norah y Draco, abrazados fuertemente. Ambos sonreían, felices de estar juntos. Draco nunca olvidaría ese día. Habían estado jugando toda la tarde, revolcándose por el suelo. Ese era el motivo de que tuvieran el pelo revuelto y la ropa llena de hierba y tierra. Pero aun así estaban tan contentos… Aquellos revolcones les costaron una buena reprimenda de la criada, que había tenido que lavar las ropas a mano, y luego de su madre, que se había tirado una hora bañándoles, ya que encima habían querido bañarse juntos. Aun así Narcisa tuvo que reconocer que se había reído mucho viéndoles jugar tan contentos.

La mujer no pudo evitar recordar el día que Norah murió. Nunca había visto a Lucius derrumbarse, hasta ese día.

'_Habían sido avisados de que la pequeña niña convulsionaba horrorosamente en su cama._

_Lucius acababa de salir de la casa, pero entró inmediatamente nada más escuchar el grito de la criada._

_Su esposa jamás le había visto tan desesperado. Corría escaleras arriba en dirección a la habitación que había habilitado para su pequeña, su princesa. Había tropezado varias veces en la escalera, pero ningún obstáculo le impediría llegar hasta su hija. Abrió la puerta de par en par y la vio, siendo sujetada por los brazos de un asustado Draco de 13 años. Incluso Narcisa había sentido, en ese momento, el dolor y la desesperación de su marido, tan grandes y desesperados que atravesaban lo terrenal._

_Rápidamente, Lucius se acercó a su hija y, quitando con prisa todos los cables que la conectaban a las máquinas, la cogió en brazos y salió corriendo con ella. Estaba helada. Llegaron al jardín y, cuando Lucius se detuvo, la niña solo pudo decir una palabra antes de quedar completamente inerte._

_.–Pa–pi… –luego murió. Sus preciosos ojos, antaño grises, se quedaron en blanco, y el cuerpo flexible de la pequeña niña se puso rígido._

_Al principio Lucius no reaccionó. Se negaba vigorosamente a aceptarlo._

_.–Norah… cariño, despierta… vamos princesa… muéstrale esa preciosa sonrisa a papá… venga, Norah… –susurraba desesperado._

_Pero la niña no volvió a abrir los ojos y, al ser consciente de eso, a Lucius solo le quedaba una opción: dejar salir a su dolor en forma de lágrimas._

_Se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas, aún con su niña en brazos, y solo pudo hacer una cosa: Soltar un grito desgarrador, agónico, de tortura y dolor. De negación. Había perdido a Norah… su Norah… su pequeña princesita…_

_Solo entonces permitió que su mujer y su hijo, que habían estado con él en todo momento, se acercaran. Lloró con ellos sobre el pequeño cuerpo y luego depositó suaves besos, húmedos por las lágrimas, en el pálido y congelado rostro de su hijita. Y supo que siempre la guardaría en su corazón.'_

.–¿Puedo verle? –preguntó Draco suavemente al oído de su madre. Ella pareció no escucharle.

.–¿Sabes? Siempre he tenido el presentimiento, desde que Norah murió, de que tu padre quería ir con ella, y ahora sé que tenía razón. Habría podido evitar esos disparos¿entiendes? Habría podido y no lo hizo. La gente que lo vio ha dicho que cerró los ojos, extendió los brazos y dejó que las balas se incrustasen en su pecho –hizo una pausa en la que dejó escapar amargas lágrimas y algún que otro sollozo furtivo–. ¿Por qué lo hizo, Draco¿Por qué, si pudo evitar esos disparos, dejó que le alcanzaran¿Por qué? Yo amo a tu padre, hijo. Lo amo y no quiero que se vaya y me deje sola. ¿Por qué lo hizo, maldita sea?

Y entonces se desplomó. Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libres mientras violentos sollozos sacudían su delgado cuerpo. Draco solo pudo abrazarla, algo torpemente, y acariciar su suave cabella rubio, calmándola. Y cuando finalmente se durmió, agotada, Draco la tomó en brazos y la subió a la habitación que había compartido durante veintiún años con su padre, acostándola luego en la cama.

* * *

Después de casi una hora, Harry aún seguía en la posición en que había quedado luego de que Draco se marchara.

Estaba destrozado. ¿Por qué Draco le había dicho esas cosas tan horribles¿De verdad se había cansado de él? Quiso morirse en ese momento. Draco no podía haberle abandonado, no para siempre.

Se levantó tambaleante y se dirigió al salón para servirse una copa. Después de esa llegó otra, y otra, y otra. Y acabó como casi todos los días en ese último mes. Sentado en el sofá, borracho como una cuba.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó con la ilusión de que fuera Draco, e imaginó que le pedía perdón y le abrazaba. Abrió la puerta ilusionado… para descubrir que era Sirius. Se dio la vuelta y volvió al salón tambaleándose por el alcohol ingerido.

.–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con la voz pastosa, enfadado.

.–¿Tengo que querer algo para venir a ver a mi ahijado? –preguntó el adulto con el ceño fruncido. Siguió al chico hasta la sala y se sentó junto a él en el sofá. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que Harry había hecho–. Bebiste¿verdad?

.–Sí¿y qué? –preguntó el de ojos verdes, de nuevo bruscamente.

.–¿Qué pasó?

.–¿Tiene que haber pasado algo para que haya bebido? –preguntó, imitando la anterior cuestión de su padrino con burla.

Black cerró los ojos un momento y gruñó. Cuando volvió a mostrar sus orbes grises éstas tenían un brillo furibundo.

.–No sé qué coño te pasa últimamente, pero no te soporto –dijo con dureza–. Cuando estés dispuesto a comportarte como la persona civilizada que eras me llamas¿vale?

Y se levantó, dispuesto a largarse de allí cuanto antes. Sin embargo, no llegó a la puerta del salón. Harry se había levantado corriendo y ahora se hallaba arrodillado frente a él, tomándole la mano y envuelto en lágrimas.

.–Sirius… no te vayas… por favor… –suplicó.

.–Entonces cuéntame lo que te pasa –Harry bajó la cabeza, sus mejillas llenas de las gotas saladas. Sirius se agachó junto a él y le obligó a mirarle–. ¿Me lo contarás?

Un asentimiento y el adulto le ayudó a levantarse y le llevó al sofá. Cuando se sentaron le abrazó suavemente y le instó a que le contase lo que ocurría.

Y Harry le contó todo lo que había ocurrido con Draco desde que éste había vuelto de Italia. Le contó que se había acostado con él esa misma noche y que su amigo le odiaba. Pero no quiso contarle, no al menos de momento, lo que tanto le había costado aceptar: que estaba enamorado de él.

* * *

Abrió la puerta suavemente y se acercó al hombre que descansaba en la cama. Sentándose en la silla que había junto al lecho le observó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era pausada, algo trabajosa, anunciando que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Acarició su cabello, tan rubio como el suyo propio, y sonrió tristemente. Sabía que lo dicho por su madre apenas minutos antes era verdad: su padre sólo quería irse con Norah, era lo único que había deseado durante once años, y ni Draco ni Narcisa podían impedírselo, aunque les doliera en el alma.

Y Draco no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Sabía que si lo intentase, la próxima vez sería aún peor, y no soportaría que su padre sufriera demasiado.

Se levantó e, inclinándose sobre Lucius, le besó suavemente en la frente y luego, en su oído, susurró:

.–Te quiero, papá…

Se alejó de él y se acercó al lugar donde estaban conectadas todas las máquinas. Levantando una tapa de vidrio pulsó el interruptor y, de inmediato, todos los aparatos se desconectaron. Todos, menos el electrocardiograma, que unos minutos después mostró una línea completamente recta y dejó escuchar un pitido constante, doloroso, terrible.

Draco no aguantó más, se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la cama y se abrazó al cuerpo laxo de su padre, llorando desconsoladamente. Le había dejado morir¿cómo había podido hacerlo¿De dónde había sacado el valor?

.–Lo siento, papá… –susurró, dolido y enfadado consigo mismo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Draco se abalanzó sobre la persona que había entrado, abrazándola con arrojo.

* * *

_Hola! Os gustó? Aquí está el capítulo nueve ;D Espero que os haya gustado. Mil besazos!_

_Reviews? Los merezco? _

Vamos con las contestaciones:

_**Wakatta:** Ola! Va, tranquila por no haberlo leído antes, aun así lo hiciste, no? Jajajaja xD Tanto te gustó para que quieras llevarlo a casa? Me alegro, pero espero que te haya gustado más este último, que no veas cómo lloraba yo a la hora de escribirlo, jajaja xD Soy patética. Bueno, espero que te gustase este chap. y que actualices pronto Fidelio, que me muero de ganas de leerlo. Por cierto, sabes que yo tampoco tengo internet? Me llevo el fic corregido a un ciber y lo publico, es lo único que puedo hacer ;; Ala, cielo, cuídate mucho, ok? Te quiero! Muackk_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en el próximo cap.! _

·PaddyPau·


	10. Chapter 10

**_SIN CONTROL _**

**_Capítulo 10 _**

Le abrazó de vuelta, estrechándole entre sus brazos, mientras Draco lloraba contra su cuello.

.–Tranquilo, pequeño… ya… –le consoló–. Era lo que él quería… lo sabes¿verdad?

.–Sí… lo sé… Pero… le voy a echar tanto de menos… –sollozó.

El otro chico le abrazó con más fuerza y le sacó de la habitación despacio, con la única pretensión de que él estuviera bien y sabiendo que no lo estaría si se quedaba allí por más tiempo, viendo el cuerpo inerte de su padre.

.–Vamos, pequeño. Te llevaré a casa –susurró cinco minutos después, metiéndole en el coche. Sirius estaba con Narcisa, así que no tenía que temer por la reacción de la enamorada mujer.

* * *

Cuando entraron en el apartamento y Harry le ayudó a acostarse en la cama, el rubio se acurrucó y se abrazó a la almohada, destrozado. En cuanto el moreno se sentó a su lado le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su regazo, llorando sin control.

.–Yo… yo lo maté, Harry… Yo lo desconecté de esas máquinas… es culpa mía…

Harry le obligó a alzar el rostro y mirarle a los ojos.

.–Tú no le mataste¿entiendes? Hiciste bien en desconectarlo, él quería morir¿te queda claro? –le dijo con reproche.

Draco asintió avergonzado pero, sin embargo, no dejó de llorar.

* * *

Narcisa se levantó del sofá y le tendió la mano a su primo.

.–Vamos, Sirius, vamos a ver a Lucius –dijo suavemente. El hombre moreno asintió y se levantó despacio.

.–Adelante –le dijo cediéndole el paso. Colocó una mano, efímeramente, en su cintura, siguiéndola.

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, y frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Lucius, se pararon. Del interior de la habitación provenía un insoportable y constante pitido, un pitido que no auguraba nada bueno.

.–Cissa… –susurró Sirius mirando a la mujer, que estaba más pálida de lo normal.

La rubia abrió la puerta con brusquedad y, corriendo, entró en la habitación. Se acercó veloz a la cama en la que descansaba su esposo y soltó un grito desgarrador.

.–¡LUCIUS! –gritó con voz aguda. Se puso la mano en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, y apretó con fuerza, desgarrándose de dolor–. Lucius, no…

Y cayó al suelo, inerte. Sirius avanzó rápidamente hacia ella y, tomándola en brazos, la llevó a su habitación y la tumbó en la cama. Volvió de nuevo a la habitación en que Lucius había muerto y, cerrando suavemente los ojos de aquél que había hecho feliz a su prima, hizo las pertinentes llamadas y volvió junto a Narcisa.

* * *

Se colocó junto a él, con el cabecero de la cama pegado a la nuca, y colocó la rubia cabeza sobre su pecho, acariciando los lacios mechones con dulzura.

Draco se había dormido hacía no mucho, agotado debido a las lágrimas que había derramado desde que Lucius había muerto. El joven rubio se removió levemente y se dio la vuelta, de modo que quedó tumbado bocabajo, con la cabeza y una de las manos sobre el pecho de su amigo.

Le besó en el pelo y, notando cómo se formaba una sonrisa en los labios de su amigo, se acomodó mejor en la cama, dispuesto a dormirse; algo que no tardó mucho en hacer.

* * *

Despertó con el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, y supuso que era su esposo, pero no fue así. Sirius entró con una bandeja en las manos y, cerrando la puerta tras él con un empuje de su pie, la colocó sobre sus rodillas, sonriendo tristemente y acariciando luego su cabello. Narcisa se preguntó por qué se comportaba así.

.–Buenos días, Cissa –dijo–. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

La mujer sonrió alegre y se llevó el vaso de zumo a los labios para beber un sorbo.

.–Mejor que nunca –respondió luego–. Pero dime¿sabes dónde se ha metido Lucius?

.–Narcisa… Lucius murió ayer… tú misma lo viste –dijo abatido. Ella rió.

.–¡Qué gracioso! Se hizo el muerto para asustarnos, pero luego, por la noche, vino a dormir conmigo –miró hacia la puerta y dijo–¡Buenos días, cariño¿Descansaste bien? Me alegro.

Sirius siguió su mirada pero, cuando llegó a la puerta, ésta estaba cerrada y no había nadie, aparte de ellos dos, en la habitación. Aun así, su prima continuó hablando.

.–¿Has visto, Sirius? Consiguió engañarte¿eh? Pero a mí no –sonrió feliz–, yo le conozco demasiado bien.

El hombre moreno cada vez estaba más asustado, y en ese momento temía seriamente por la salud mental de su querida prima.

.–Narcisa, pequeña –dijo, acercándose a ella e intentando hacerla entrar en razón, algo que veía francamente difícil–, ahí no hay nadie, solo estamos tú y yo aquí dentro.

.–No, Sirius¿sabes lo que pasa? Que Lucius no quiere que lo veas –sentenció la mujer–. Dice que tiene el pelo hecho un asco y que te vas a reír de él.

Sirius no lo soportó más y, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó aún más a ella, casi pegando sus narices, la agarró de los brazos y la zarandeó.

.–¡Lucius ya no está, Narcisa¡Mentalízate de una vez¡Murió anoche, maldita sea! Ya deja de atormentarte¿quieres? Lo único que quiero es que lo aceptes y lo superes, ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces? Te estás dañando a ti misma.

Ella había comenzado a sollozar, y negaba vigorosamente con la cabeza, sin querer aceptar lo que su primo le decía.

.–¡NO! –gritó–. ¡ME ESTÁS MINTIENDO¡LUCIUS NOS ENGAÑÓ¡ÉL ESTÁ VIVO¡LO SÉ¡No puede estar muerto! –su tono de voz fue bajando paulatinamente, de modo que terminó susurrando–: Él… no me dejaría… no pudo dejarme…

Y comenzó a llorar aún más desesperada. Lucius, su Lucius, no podía haberla abandonado. Si eso pasaba ella moriría, seguro que sí. Su esposo era su vida, sin él, ya nada tendría sentido.

Sirius la abrazó, tratando de confortarla. Quería a esa mujer como en la vida no había querido a nadie, excepto a Remus, y odiaba verla sufrir.

.–Vamos, pequeña… todo saldrá bien… ya lo verás –confortó.

* * *

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y tirantez en las mejillas, y no pudo evitar que un rictus de dolor se formara en su rostro al recordar el por qué de su estado. Había matado a su padre¿cómo podía ser una persona tan horrible? Su padre, el hombre que le había dado la vida y le había visto crecer, había muerto por su culpa, y no podía evitar sentirse tremendamente arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, notó un movimiento bajo él y recordó que Harry le había llevado a casa y había velado por su sueño. No obstante, aún estaba enfadado con él, así que se levantó y, después de una ducha rápida y de vestirse con lo primero que pilló en el armario, salió del apartamento. Iría a ver a Luca.

Llamó a la puerta y, apenas segundos después, su moreno amante abrió ansiosamente, abrazándole con arrojo después de dos semanas sin verle. Draco le abrazó de vuelta y le dirigió al interior del apartamento, besándole luego suavemente.

El hombre moreno le correspondió al beso con dulzura, igual de suavemente que en su adolescencia. Cuando se separaron, los ojos verdes se fundieron con los grises, con tanto amor que el rubio se estremeció. No había llegado a amarlo como amaba a Harry, pero aun así le quería con locura; más de lo que había querido a ninguna de sus anteriores amantes, todas ellas mujeres falsas que estaban con el joven Malfoy únicamente por su fortuna.

.-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? –preguntó el moreno-. Te extrañé.

Draco le acarició el pelo con cariño, apartando los largos mechones de ese rostro tan hermoso.

.-Lo siento. Tenía algunos problemas familiares –y al ver la muda pregunta en los ojos de Luca agregó-: No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Luca le miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió pícaramente, ignorante al sufrimiento del rubio.

.-Entonces… ¿por qué no vamos a mi dormitorio y nos dedicamos a cosas más placenteras? –preguntó travieso. Y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque fuera tristemente. De la inocencia de antaño, ya no quedaba casi nada.

* * *

.-No, Sirius… no puede haber muerto… no puede haberme dejado sola… no él. Ya Norah me abandonó cuando era niña… ¿por qué Lucius también me dejó?

.-No lo sé, cariño… no lo sé… -susurró sin dejar de abrazarla-. Pero sé que todo saldrá bien…

.-¡No¡Nada saldrá bien! –Narcisa se separó de él bruscamente y le miró con ojos desorbitados-. ¿No te das cuenta? Si Lucius no está conmigo nunca nada saldrá bien. ¡Nada!

El hombre moreno la volvió a abrazar, inmovilizándole los brazos, aterrorizado. Su prima estaba sufriendo lo indecible, y a él le dolía terriblemente verla así.

.-Tranquila, cariño… -susurró acariciando su cabello, dejando que ella llorase compulsivamente en su pecho.

Luca estaba acostado sobre su pecho, dormido, y él acariciaba el largo y sedoso pelo negro. Era tan suave…

Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en esos meses. En las veces que se había acostado con Harry, en las sensaciones de cuando esto ocurría y en sus sentimientos por su amigo. Le amaba, le amaba con locura, pero parecía que Harry solo le quería para el sexo o, en su defecto, como amigo; estaba seguro de que no estaba interesado en él de otro modo.

Su amante se removió en su sueño y, acomodándose mejor en su pecho, susurró:

.-Draco…

Y el aludido no pudo evitar sonreír. El comportamiento de Luca no distaba mucho de cuando era adolescente, pero había madurado. Ya no era el niñito que hacía lo que Draco decía sin protestar, pero le amaba tanto como entonces, o incluso más, y lo demostraba cada día y en cada momento.

Lo besó en la cabeza y se acomodó mejor, dispuesto a dormirse durante al menos un rato.

Apenas cinco minutos después Morfeo se lo llevaba al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Cuando despertó se encontró solo en la enorme cama del rubio. Se levantó y buscó a su amigo por toda la casa, pero no estaba allí; y Harry se enfadó. _'Muy bien, si no quiere verme yo no le obligaré a hacerlo' _pensó molesto. _'Seguro que está con su queridísimo Luca'_ se dijo, irónico.

Profundamente molesto con el rubio se puso su abrigo y se dirigió al recibidor del apartamento, dispuesto a largarse de allí. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, pues la puerta estaba cerrada y él no tenía llaves. Pateó la puerta con furia y luego se dejó caer al suelo, desesperado, dejando que su espalda se deslizase por la madera. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que haberle encerrado?

Enterró la cara entre sus manos y gimió bajito, adolorido. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así¿Por qué Draco tenía que ser así?

.-Sirius¿aún estás con Narcisa? –preguntó Remus tranquilamente.

.-_Sí, acaba de quedarse dormida, pero no creo que yo vaya hoy, cariño, voy que quedarme con ella_ –dijo su pareja al otro lado del teléfono. El castaño suspiró con suavidad.

.-Lo entiendo, Paddy –dijo-. Pero… ¿por qué no la traes a dormir a casa? Puede ser incluso mejor para ella¿no crees? Ahora mismo lo más conveniente es que se mantenga alejada de la casa.

.-_No lo sé, Moony, pero puede que tengas razón. La despertaré e iremos hacia allí… si no le importa_ –añadió luego de unos segundos.

.-De acuerdo. Prepararé una habitación para ella. Te quiero –después de una respuesta similar colgó y se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua a la suya; la que había ocupado Harry de pequeño, la que ocuparía Narcisa por una temporada. Al menos hasta que aceptase la muerte de su esposo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. A lo mejor Harry aún estaba dormido, y él no quería despertarle. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta del salón se encontró a su amigo apoyado en la pared de enfrente, con los brazos cruzados y expresión furibunda. En ese momento supo que la había cagado.

.-¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste? –preguntó el moreno, resentido-. ¿Por qué me encerraste¿Te parece normal?

.-Lo siento, Harry, pero tenía que asegurarme de que no te marcharas –dijo-. Tengo que decirte algo.

.-¿Y tú¿Por qué te fuiste¿Es tan importante lo que tienes que decirme para que no puedas hacerlo cuando volvamos a vernos?

El rubio lo miró con los ojos aguados y luego asintió.

.-Lo es. Fui a aclarar unos asuntos que tenía pendientes.

Recordó lo que había hecho y, por un momento, sintió verdadera pena.

_Flash back_

_Cuando había despertado Luca estaba aún sobre su pecho, pero ya no dormía. Simplemente le miraba mientras, en su torso, dibujaba pequeñas formas confusas con sus dedos. Al ver que había despertado, conectó sus ojos con los grises y susurró:_

_.-¿Qué te ocurre? –el rubio le miró sorprendido, formulando una muda pregunta con sus ojos-. Estuviste… distinto¿qué ha pasado?_

_Y en ese instante Draco supo que era el momento adecuado. Y comenzó._

_.-Luca…

* * *

_

_Bueno, qué, os gustó? Siento que sea tan corto pero... apenas tuve tiempo de escribir algo más largo. Aquí tenéis el capítulo 10, y de veras espero que os haya gustado. Lo hice en el portátil de mi padre porque como que estoy en el pueblo (qué asco ¬¬') y no tengo otra cosa. Así que disculpadme si algo está mal (es que este no es como el mío, joe) Y bueno, pues eso, muchas gracias por leer. Mil besazos a todos y pasarlo bien! Muackk_

_**AVISO: En un par de días publicaré un BONUS sobre esta historia. Aviso que se colocará en el interior de la misma, aunque no tendrá ninguna repercusión sobre el futuro, así que los que no quieran leerlo son libres de hacer lo que quieran, yo no voy a obligar a nadie. Besos de nuevo!**_

_Vamos con las contestaciones a los reviews que dejasteis:_

_**Amarissima:** Me alegra que te guste, jeje ;) Y me alegra aún más que te gustasen las escenas pervis xD La próxima… ni idea de cuándo entrará, espero que pronto . Mil besos y gracias por leer y escribir! Bye!_

_Reviews? Los merezco?_

_·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes._


	11. BONUS: Sueños

_**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no está escrita con ánimo de lucro, sino para entretener._

**_BONUS DE SIN CONTROL_**

_**Sueños**_

Todo a su alrededor era blanco, demasiado blanco. Era un color tan luminoso que le dañaba la vista. Miró a su alrededor, parecía que estaba en el interior de una nube, pero no veía nada. Todo a su alrededor era bondad, salud y sueños, todo hermoso y tranquilizador, no como su corazón y su conciencia. ¿Por qué había sido tan doloroso perder a Lucius¿Por qué había tenido que dejarla sola? Una rebelde lágrima corrió por su mejilla y ella la dejó deslizarse, ahogando un doloroso sollozo en lo más profundo de su ser. Dolía tanto…

Miró al frente, tenía una presentimiento. Sentía que alguien muy amado por ella estaba cerca, muy cerca, lo sentía.

Dos sombras fueron avanzando, haciéndose cada vez más claras y concisas frente a ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ante la tierna imagen frente a ella.

Lucius y Norah, tomados de las manos, avanzando hacia ella. Las lágrimas no pudieron ser por más tiempo contenidas y se derramaron por su rostro, descontroladas. Lucius soltó la mano de su hija por unos segundos y extendió los brazos hacia la mujer que más había amado en vida. Narcisa corrió hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, llorando sobre su pecho y sintiéndose especial. La niñita les miraba contenta, sintiendo que para llenar su corazón por completo solo tendría que ver a Draco, su hermanito… una pequeña lagrimilla salió de uno de esos preciosos ojos azules, iguales a los de su madre.

Narcisa, cuando al fin fue capaz de mantenerse en pie, se separó leves centímetros de su esposo, para mirarle a los ojos y luego volver a abrazarle con fuerza, estaba tan feliz…

.–Cissa, cariño, creo que aquí hay una personita que también quiere sentirte –dijo el hombre. La rubia mujer se separó de él y miró a su pequeña hija, que lloraba silenciosamente, feliz de ver de nuevo a su madre.

.–Norah… –suspiró la mujer, abrazándola también.

.–Mami…

Pasaron unos minutos abrazadas, hasta que Lucius las instó a separarse y, tomando a su adorada princesita en brazos, la miró a los ojos.

.–Cissa, esta será la última vez que nos veas hasta que vengas con nosotros, algo que espero sea dentro de muchos años –hizo un pequeño silencio en el que simplemente miró a su esposa llorar–. Quiero que sepas que te amo como a nadie y, que aunque espero que nunca me olvides, puedas ser feliz, de nuevo. Por Draco y todos los que te quieren, incluido Sirius. Está sufriendo por ti, cielo, igual que nuestro hijo. Yo… quería morir, amor, quería reunirme de nuevo con Norah, por eso me puse en el camino de esas balas, pero no quiero que tú mueras por mí. Por eso hemos venido a verte, quiero que sepas que, desde aquí, estaré observándote y queriéndote como siempre. No para atormentarte, sino para cuidarte.

La mujer lloraba, su corazón ardiendo de dolor y desbordándose de felicidad.

.–Norah también fue a verte a ti¿verdad? –Lucius asintió, sabiendo que su amada se refería a cuando la niña murió.

.–Te quiero, Cissa –dijo el rubio, besándola casi efímeramente y sonriendo.

Norah repitió las mismas palabras para su madre y, abrazándola de nuevo, desapareció en brazos de su padre, al igual que él.

Narcisa se quedó allí sola, rodeada de claridad, sintiéndose feliz y triste a la vez.

Y cuando despertó no supo exactamente por qué se sentía feliz, pues no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en su sueño.

_**FIN**_

_Hola! Os gustó? Espero que sí! Aquí tenéis un chap. suplementario de Sin Control. Una especie de aceptación para Narcisa de que Lucius ha muerto de veras, pues aún no se lo cree. Es tierna la escenita entre padre e hija, eh? Incluso yo lloré. Sí, lo sé, soy una sensiblona pero… qué se le va a hacer. Mil besos a todos!_

_Reviews? Los merezco?_

_·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	12. Chapter 12

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

'_El moreno le miró expectante, esperando a que terminase. Llevaba varios años esperando, aunque no ansiando, que ese momento llegase. Un momento que significaba mucho, porque Luca perdería lo que más amaba en el mundo y Draco quedaría libre. Por fin. Ese momento significaba que Draco había aceptado que estaba enamorado de Harry._

_.–Luca, yo… –aún no se decidía a decirlo, pero el italiano ya había comenzado a romperse por dentro, y no podría aguantarlo mucho más sin derrumbarse. No pudo soportarlo._

_.–¡Dilo ya¿quieres¿Por qué diablos no me dejas ya¿Por qué me atormentas¿Tanto te cuesta dejar la jodido orgullo a un lado y decir que amas a tu mejor amigo? –gritó desesperado–. ¡Te he oído¡Cuando hacemos el amor, cuando te masturbas¡Siempre es Harry¿Por qué él, Draco¿Por qué no puedes olvidarle y quererme como yo te quiero a ti¿Por qué¿He hecho algo malo¡Dímelo¡Dime si he hecho algo!_

_Luca lloraba de amor y dolor, Draco lloraba de pena y también de dolor. Dolor porque, aunque no le amaba, quería muchísimo al italiano, y le dolía más que nada hacerle sufrir._

_.–¡NO¡No es culpa tuya¿Vale¡Soy yo¡Es culpa mía¡PERO YA NO PUEDO MÁS, LUCA¿No te das cuenta? Te estoy_ _haciendo daño…_

_Se habían levantado cuando Luca había comenzado a gritar, y en ese momento Draco comenzó a vestirse atropelladamente, para luego salir del apartamento a la velocidad del rayo._

_Fin flash back_

.–¡Oh! Muy bien. Y ahora¿quieres decirme qué diablos quieres? –preguntó bruscamente al ver que Draco se quedaba callado después de su escueta respuesta.

El rubio le miró con ojos tristes y asintió lentamente, pero no dijo nada hasta unos minutos después, luego de un tenso silencio.

.–Yo… –comenzó– Harry, yo… No puedo.

Harry frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, molesto por la negativa del rubio.

.–¿Cómo que no puedes? Y si no puedes¿por qué cojones me encierras? No lo entiendo. Tienes algo muy importante que decirme y luego no eres capaz de hacerlo. ¿De qué coño vas, tío? –dijo bruscamente–. No te entiendo, cada día menos, la verdad.

.–¿De veras quieres saberlo? –preguntó Draco, repentinamente furioso. El moreno asintió con expresión retadora–. ¡Muy bien¡De puta madre¡Te lo diré¿Sabes lo que pasa¡Que te quiero¡Eso es lo que pasa¿Es lo que querías saber? Pues ya lo sabes¿contento?

Harry había descruzado los brazos y le miraba ansioso, casi suplicando que lo dijera de nuevo. Había sido brusco e inesperado, pero nunca el moreno había deseado algo tan fervientemente. Había imaginado miles de veces esa escena, y en ese momento se había quedado sin habla. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Simplemente no podía decir nada, no le salía ninguna palabra.

.–Adiós –susurró Draco. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del apartamento.

Harry se quedó parado varios minutos y, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, corrió tras él… sin alcanzarle.

.–¡DRACO! –gritó entonces, pero no recibió contestación alguna.

* * *

Narcisa ya se había dormido, de nuevo entre lágrimas, y Sirius se dirigía entonces a la habitación que compartía con su pareja, a la que suponía dormida, pues habían pasado varias horas desde que había recibido su llamada, y ya era tarde.

Remus se hallaba vestido sólo con el pantalón del pijama, recogiendo la ropa que había usado durante el día.

El moreno se acercó a él y le rodeó con los brazos, pegándole a su pecho.

.–Hola… –susurró el de ojos dorados–, no te oí llegar.

Sirius asintió dándose por enterado, mas no dijo nada. Remus no sabía a qué hora iba a volver a casa, y era tan tarde que el moreno había tenido mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido.

.–¿Cómo es que aún no estás acostado? –preguntó en el mismo tono que el castaño.

.–Estuve leyendo y se me pasó el tiempo –contestó éste sonriendo. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, a ambos les pasaba.

Sirius también sonrió. Se separó de él y, sacando su pijama, comenzó a cambiarse. Remus era muy ordenando, cada vez que se cambiaba de ropa lo recogía todo; su pareja, al contrario, cuando se cambiaba lo dejaba todo por ahí, y no lo recogía nadie hasta que al día siguiente venía la asistenta y lo hacía por él. Cuando tuvo puesto el pantalón de su pijama azul se tumbó en la cama, se arropó hasta la cintura y cogió el libro que tenía sobre la mesilla: _La Conspiración_, de Dan Brown. Todo el mundo pensaba que no leía, más que nada por la imagen que presentaba, pero lo cierto era que le encantaba hacerlo, y Remus lo sabía bien. Cuando terminaba un libro comenzaba otro, y todos los días tras volver del trabajo leía hasta que caía rendido en la cama, muerto de cansancio si no era ante los toques excitantes de su pareja.

.–¿Has visto a Harry? –le preguntó Remus un rato después. Sirius le miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

.–Hoy no. Le vi ayer. Fui a su casa a decirle que Lucius estaba en coma –dijo luego de un rato; al ver la mirada preocupada de su pareja añadió–: No te preocupes, sabe cuidarse bien.

.–Lo sé –Remus se tumbó junto a él y se acomodó en su pecho. Entonces Sirius comenzó a leer en voz alta, y el castaño cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente. Amaba que su pareja le leyese.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y aún no sabía dónde estaba Draco. Iba cada día a su apartamento y nunca contestaba nadie; también iba a Malfoy Manor, y la sirvienta le decía siempre que no había parecido por allí. Había ido al hospital donde trabajaba Severus y el hombre, aunque reticente, le había dicho que el rubio estaba en su casa, pero cuando Harry volvía al apartamento, de nuevo nadie le abría. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse. ¿Por qué Draco le rehuía¿Porque no había dicho nada ante su declaración? Y si no era por eso¿por qué entonces?

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento decaído y, con expresión triste, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

.–¿Por qué, Draco? –preguntó al aire–. ¿Por qué no dejas que te vea, aunque tenga que ser de lejos¿Por qué no dejas que te escuche, aunque sea solo para gritarme?

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y Harry, desesperado, casi se lanzó sobre él, anhelando que fuera su amigo. Descolgó el auricular y esperó a que fuera el otro el que hablase.

.–_¿Harry?_ –preguntó la voz de su amiga en el aparato.

.–Hola, Hermione –dijo, algo decaído porque, una vez más, quien le hablaba no era Draco. Su amiga notó la decepción impregnada en su voz.

.–_¿Qué te ocurre?_ –preguntó preocupada–. _Pareces decaído._

.–Me gustaría contarte algo, pero no quiero hacerlo por teléfono –repuso él. Se lo pensó durante unos minutos, y luego añadió–¿Podrías venir?

La chica mantuvo silencio durante unos segundos, pero luego le dio su afirmación, añadiendo que sólo podría ir en un par de horas.

.–Muy bien, Mione, entonces nos vemos luego –dijo el moreno.

.–_Adiós_.

* * *

Notaba la respiración suave en su pecho, claro indicio de que su amante se había quedado profundamente dormido mientras él le leía, como hacía casi siempre. No porque se aburriera, sino porque le relajaba de tal manera el sonido de su voz que no podía evitar hacerlo. Él mismo se lo había confesado centenares de veces.

Le besó suavemente en los labios, cerró el libro —siempre poniendo un marca páginas para no perderse— y se acomodó mejor en la cama, dispuesto a dormirse él también. Con el movimiento descendente de su cuerpo la cabeza de Remus ascendió ligeramente, quedando al final acomodada en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Le producía cosquillas la respiración pausada del castaño en su cuello, pero a la vez le relajaba increíblemente.

.–Te amo… –susurró besándole en la frente y cerrando los ojos. Minutos después estaba también profundamente dormido.

* * *

.–Hola, Hermione –dijo al abrir la puerta. Le cedió el paso y cerró tras ella, instándola luego a entrar en la sala.

.–Hola, Harry –contestó ella al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá–. ¿Qué tal estás? –su amigo asintió dándole a entender que estaba bien y ella, muerta de curiosidad, no pudo evitar preguntar–¿Qué es eso que te gustaría contarme?

.–Verás, Mione, yo… yo… ¿has visto a Draco? –preguntó ansioso, cambiando abruptamente de tema y dejando de mirar al suelo para mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione le miró sorprendida. ¿Desde cuando su amigo tartamudeaba o cambiaba de tema de ese modo?

.–No, Harry, no lo he visto. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

.–Es que… yo… Hermione, yo… le quiero –terminó en un susurro ahogado.

.–¿A quien, Harry¿A quien quieres? –preguntó confundida, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía su amigo, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera lo que ella había pensado centenares de veces.

El moreno se quedó callado unos minutos, intentando imaginar la reacción de su amiga. Finalmente decidió que se lo diría sin rodeos. Era su amiga y le entendería, si es que no le apoyaba; de eso estaba seguro.

.–A Draco, Herms, quiero a Draco. Me he enamorado de él –confesó. La castaña no dijo nada durante unos segundos. No sabía si reír o llorar. ¡Por fin¡Por fin ese pedazo de tozudo lo admitía!

.–¡Ya era hora, pedazo de burro! –le regañó, pero luego su mirada de felicidad cambió a una de total preocupación–. ¿Se lo has dicho?

Harry negó con la cabeza, aunque luego dijo:

.–Pero… él me dijo que me quiere y yo… no tuve oportunidad de decirle nada, yo… no sé qué hacer, Hermione. No le encuentro por ninguna parte. Hace una semana que no le veo… y le he buscado, pero es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra o como… como si huyera de mí.

.–Harry… yo… la verdad es que no sé qué decirte, yo… –suspiró–. Ante todo quiero que sepas que, si comenzáis una relación, yo voy a apoyaros, y Blaise también, eso no lo dudes. Me siento orgullosa de ti.

La chica se levantó y, sin decir nada más, le abrazó. El moreno la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, dándole las gracias en susurros y sintiendo cómo las tibias lágrimas de ella mojaban la piel de su cuello.

* * *

Llamaron al timbre en el piso de abajo y él se levantó raudo, no quería que despertaran a su amante, que últimamente apenas había descansado, en mayor parte por culpa del trabajo.

Corrió escaleras abajo y, sin mirar a ver quien era el que llamaba, abrió la puerta, y los ojos verdes de su ahijado le miraron divertidos por su aspecto.

Se apartó de la puerta y le dejó espacio para pasar. Entró tras él en el salón y le miró cuando ambos estaban sentados, uno enfrente del otro, en cómodos sillones. Luego miró el reloj y se giró de nuevo hacia su ahijado.

.–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó–. ¿Y qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Harry miró también el reloj y un furioso rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Las siete de la mañana.

.–Lo siento, Sirius, no miré la hora –se disculpó–. Tengo que contaros algo. Remus está en la cama¿no?

Sirius asintió.

.–Anoche nos acostamos tarde.

.–Bueno… es que yo… quería decíroslo a los dos a la vez y… no sé, quizá debería volver más tarde.

.–¿Por qué no me lo cuentas a mí? Cuando Remus despierte se lo diré.

Harry cerró los ojos y asintió; sin embargo, no dijo nada. ¿Cómo lo decía¿Cómo se lo tomaría su padrino¿Y Remus? No quería decepcionarlos, ni tampoco que se avergonzaran de él pero… pensándolo mejor… ¿no estaban ellos enamorados el uno del otro¿acaso era algo antinatural? No, no lo era, al menos no en su entorno. Finalmente habló, con algo de miedo quizás.

.–Yo… yo… no sé cómo decirlo… yo… –Sirius le interrumpió con una mirada de comprensión y una sonrisa pícara.

.–¿De quien estás enamorado? –preguntó. Harry abrió los ojos en demasía, sorprendido.

.–¿Cómo diablos lo sabes? –preguntó impactado. Su padrino sonrió más marcadamente y le guiñó un ojo.

.–Harry… eres mi ahijado, has vivido conmigo casi desde que naciste¿crees que no te conozco? –preguntó con suavidad, una suave sonrisa bailando aún en sus labios–. Ahora dime¿quién es ella?

El joven le miró, esta vez abatido. Sirius esperaba que su ahijado se enamorase de una mujer. ¿Cómo podía él negárselo? Finalmente sí le decepcionaría, aunque… ya no le costaba nada decirlo.

.–Yo… Sirius… no es ella, es él –dijo, y ahí fue cuando el hombre le miró sorprendido… y orgulloso. Harry se sintió feliz por la reacción de aquél que había sido como su padre desde que recordaba.

.–¿Es un hombre? –preguntó ilusionado, Harry asintió , furiosamente ruborizado–. ¿Quién es, Harry¿Es Draco?

Sirius sonreía encantado, y Harry le miraba más avergonzado de lo que lo había estado en su vida.

.–Sí, Paddy… es Draco –dijo sonrojándose aún más y agachando la cabeza. A Sirius le brillaron los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se levantó y abrazó al chico fuertemente, demostrándole así su alegría.

.–No sabes lo mucho que me alegra, Harry, no lo sabes. Pero dime¿se lo has dicho ya?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

.–No sé dónde está. Llevo buscándolo toda la semana. ¿Tú le has visto? –parecía preocupado.

.–Ahora que lo dices, no. No lo he visto. Le vi en el entierro, pero estaba medio escondido entre dos árboles, no quiso que me acercara –repuso Sirius.

.–Yo ni siquiera le vi en el entierro –dijo Harry, tristemente.

Sirius tan solo le abrazó de nuevo, intentando consolarle.

* * *

_Hola! Os gustó? Sé que fue un poco… deprimente y malo pero… aquí tenéis el capítulo 12 (aunque algo corto), ya van muchos, eh? Jejeje. Claro, que aún quedan más. Vais a tener fic para dar, tomar y regalar xD Venga, espero que os haya gustado (aunque sea un poquito) y que dejéis algún que otro rr (solo sea para consolarme… snif, snif) Mil besazos a todos y gracias por los reviews! _

_Reviews? Los merezco?_

_Vamos con las contestaciones a los reviews que tan amablemente me dejasteis:_

_**Amarissima:** Ola! Me alegra que te gustase el chap., por eso lo escribí. Besos!_

_·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	13. Chapter 13

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 13 **_

Cuando despertó se sintió más liviana, como si una gran pena hubiera sido desechada de su conciencia. Sin embargo, poco duró en ese estado. Minutos después se encontraba recordando lo que le había ocurrido a Lucius, y el gran peso que había ocupado su corazón volvió de nuevo a llenarlo de angustia.

.–¡Oh, Lucius! –gimió lastimeramente.

Se recostó contra el cabecero de la cama y pensó en él, pensó en los momentos que habían vivido juntos, en sus momentos de pasión y desenfreno, en la fiesta de su compromiso, en su boda, en el nacimiento de Draco y en el de Norah, cinco años después. Y recordó sin quererlo esas dos últimas fechas importantes en su vida.

_Flash back _

_El llanto de un bebé se escuchó en toda la habitación, y una de las enfermeras que habían atendido a la orgullosa madre salió con el crío en brazos y se acercó al emocionado padre._

_.–Tenga, señor Malfoy, su hermoso hijo –dijo sonriéndole._

_Lucius cogió a su primer niño en brazos, con algo de miedo al principio, con más confianza después; y le miró._

_No podía negar que era un crío horrible: Tan pequeño y arrugadito como una pasa, sus diminutos deditos parecían tan frágiles que temía que se quebrasen con solo tocarles, sus ojitos cerrados… Y a pesar de que era horriblemente feo no podía dejar de amarle. Al fin y al cabo era su niño._

_Sonrió y le preguntó a la enfermera, con una voz tan dulce y emocionada que la mujer pensó que se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento, por el estado de su esposa. Recibió una contestación tan dulce como lo había sido su pregunta._

_.–Está descansado. El parto fue más duro de lo que esperábamos –dijo ella. Los ojos horrorizados del joven padre la sorprendieron gratamente._

_.–Pero se encuentra bien¿verdad? No le ha pasado nada grave¿no? –la mujer negó con la cabeza. Era obvio que ese matrimonio no había sido concertado. Se notaba que el joven Lucius amaba a su mujer–. ¿Nada que pueda poner en peligro su salud?_

_.–No, señor Malfoy. En ese aspecto puede estar tranquilo. Su esposa sólo duerme, está agotada –dijo, y luego de unos minutos añadió–: Si quiere puede entrar y quedarse con ella hasta que despierte, aunque no puedo decirle exactamente cuándo lo hará, seguramente en la noche._

_El rubio asintió sin dudarlo un segundo y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación 712, cargando aún con delicadeza a su hijito. Sin embargo, la voz de la enfermera le detuvo a apenas un paso del umbral._

_.–Seños Malfoy –llamó–, creo que no podrá llevar a su hijo, hay que asearle y dejarle descansar también._

_.–¡Oh! –Lucius le entregó al niño, no sin cierta reticencia, y luego le besó suavemente en la pequeña frentecita–. ¿Cuándo podré verle de nuevo? –preguntó ansioso._

_.–Mañana trasladaremos una cuna a la habitación de su esposa y le mantendrán allí hasta el alta –hizo una pausa–. Por cierto, señor Malfoy, necesito saber su nombre –dijo señalando al crío con el mentón._

_El hombre respondió sin dudar, no por nada había mantenido largas discusiones con su esposa por ese motivo._

_.–Draco, Draco Lucius Malfoy –dijo con orgullo._

_Fin flash back_

El nacimiento de Draco. Sonrió. Nunca lo olvidaría. Aún recordaba el rostro feliz de su amado cuando, al día siguiente, había despertado. Lucius tenía en sus brazos al pequeño niño, y sonreía con una alegría desbordante.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa flaqueó levemente al recordar el nacimiento de Norah, la pequeña niña a la que habían perdido cuando tan sólo contaba con ocho años de edad.

_Flash back _

_Esta vez Lucius había acompañado a su esposa en el parto, y en ese momento estaba con ella, acariciándola suavemente el pelo y tomándola de la mano para calmar los pinchazos de dolor que, aún después de una hora de haber despertado de su sueño, producido por la anestesia, atenazaban su joven cuerpo._

_El rubio se estaba empezando a preocupar, ya los médicos llevaban demasiado tiempo con el bebé y, aunque Narcisa le había explicado que al ser prematuro deberían hacerle más pruebas y dejarlo una temporada en la incubadora, él quería verlo._

_En ese momento una de las enfermeras que había colaborado en el parto entró y se dirigió a la pareja._

_.–Señores Malfoy, su hija está en perfectas condiciones aunque, como ya deben saber, al ser prematura deberá permanecer unos días en la incubadora –hizo una pausa, y luego preguntó–¿Podrían decirme el nombre que desean que tenga, por favor?_

_Narcisa fue la primera en responder._

_.–Norah, quiero que se llame Norah –dijo decidida. La enfermera miró a Lucius, buscando su aprobación. El hombre asintió inmediatamente._

_.–Norah será, entonces. Norah Narcisa Malfoy –dijo el rubio, afirmándolo._

_La mujer asintió y volvió a hablar._

_.–Si quiere, señor Malfoy, puedo indicarle dónde está la sala de incubadoras para que más tarde pueda ir con su esposa a verla, aunque de momento tendrán que hacerlo a través de un cristal –Lucius asintió de nuevo y, ésta vez, la enfermera, después de decirle que le esperaría en el pasillo, abandonó la sala. Narcisa miró a su marido._

_.–¿Qué te parece? –preguntó. Lucius la miró sin comprender, y ella aclaró–: Que haya sido niña._

_.–Es maravilloso, cariño –se inclinó para depositar un suave y amoroso beso en sus labios, y luego se incorporó con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios–. No sabes lo feliz que me siento._

_Fin flash back_

Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, pero no por el dolor de haber perdido a su amante, amigo y amor, por el que ya había derramado millares de esas gotitas saladas, sino por la nostalgia. Por las ganas de volver atrás en el tiempo y aprovechar de nuevo los ocho años después del nacimiento de Norah que habían vivido felices. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, y ya estaba convencida de ello.

Se levantó de la cama con renovadas fuerzas, dispuesta a agradecerle a su primo todo lo que había hecho por ella.

* * *

Harry llamó de nuevo pero, como todos los días en esa semana y media, nadie le abrió. Parecía que el rubio no estaba en casa. Sin embargo, Harry había escuchado pasos en el interior del apartamento. Y ya no podía soportarlo más.

.–¡Draco¡Abre la maldita puerta! –no hubo ninguna respuesta–. ¡Vamos, Draco¡Sé que estás en casa, maldita sea¿Por qué diablos no me abres? –nuevamente, silencio–. ¡Ábreme, joder!

Esta vez la puerta se abrió, y Harry pudo ver al culpable de sus desvelos. No obstante, ni quería ni esperaba verle así. Parecía que el rubio no había salido de la casa en todo ese tiempo y, sin embargo, Harry había llamado todos los días y nadie había abierto. Su amigo tenía ojeras, y una incipiente barba se vislumbraba en su rostro. Parecía desdichado.

.–¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó preocupado. El rubio le miró con los grises ojos entrecerrados.

.–¿Te importa? –repuso fríamente. Inmediatamente, Harry asintió.

.–Sí, me importa. Mucho –dijo–. Me importa todo lo que te pase.

Draco pareció turbado, mas no dijo nada al respecto.

.–¿Qué coño quieres? –preguntó con brusquedad.

.–Hablar, quiero hablar contigo.

Draco no tardó demasiado en responder y, como era de esperar, no fue agradable.

.–Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Potter. Ya lo hablamos todo la semana pasada¿no lo recuerdas? –preguntó con sorna.

.–No, Draco, no hablamos. TÚ hablaste. A mí no me dejaste abrir la boca¿recuerdas tú? –Harry estaba empezando a molestarse¿por qué Draco tenía que ser tan brusco¿Qué diablos había hecho él para que le tratase así? Nada, no había hecho nada. Empujó a Draco, siempre suavemente, hacia el interior del apartamento, y luego entró y cerró la puerta tras él–. Me vas a escuchar, Draco, lo quieras o no.

El rubio sólo se cruzó de brazos con arrogancia y le miró, enfadado pero instándole a hablar. Harry soltó todo lo que llevaba dentro, haciendo preguntas que, para él, no habían tenido respuesta desde hacía tiempo.

.–¿Por qué diablos te fuiste así¿Eh¿Por qué ni siquiera me dejaste reaccionar? Qué quieres¿qué sea el más rápido del mundo al contestar a una cosa así¿Estás loco¡Me dijiste que me querías, joder¿Cómo quieres que reaccione¡Eres mi mejor amigo! –se quedó callado unos segundos, habiendo soltado el torrente de pensamientos que en ese momento cruzaban por su mente, y luego añadió–: Pero… ¿sabes algo? En este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que yo…

Sin embargo no pudo continuar. Draco le había interrumpido.

.–¿Terminaste? –preguntó con suavidad, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas–. ¿Ya terminaste de decirme lo asqueroso que soy por haberme enamorado de ti¿Por haberme acostado contigo por amor, y no por un simple calentón? –había descruzado los brazos, y su rostro estaba pálido, dolido por las palabras del que había sido su amigo durante toda la vida. Suavizó su tono increíblemente y, con voz lastimera, le dijo–¿Qué haces aquí, Harry¿A qué has venido¿A decirme que no me quieres y que me olvide de ti? Me estás haciendo daño¿sabes? Solo verte me duele… aquí… me duele mucho.

Se puso una mano sobre el corazón y apretó fuertemente, demostrando que en verdad le dolía que estuviera allí.

El moreno, sin mediar palabra, se acercó a su amigo y le abrazó, con todo el amor que guardaba en su corazón. Draco se refugió en su pecho, sin querer estar cerca de él ni alejarse demasiado.

.–Harry… ya… deja de hacerme daño… ya no me dañes, por favor… vete… –suplicó. Sin embargo, el moreno le abrazó con más fuerza aún y le besó en la cabeza.

.–No sin antes decirte lo que no me dejaste el otro día –refutó . Draco se separó levemente de él y le miró a los ojos, encontrando los hermosos iris de Harry–. Te quiero… te quiero mucho, Draco.

El rubio, instintivamente, se alejó de él, empujándole con brusquedad. Y luego le miró, de nuevo a los ojos, con los suyos rebosando lágrimas que no tardaron demasiado en comenzar a correr por sus mejillas.

.–Harry… no… no me digas esto… por favor… me haces daño… no me mientas… por Dios… –suplicaba en susurros, las amargas lágrimas corriendo por sus ardientes mejillas, doliendo, destrozando, matando…

El moreno se acercó nuevamente a él, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares y abrazándole con cuidado.

.–No, Draco… No te miento, te lo juro. Te quiero demasiado, no podría engañarte nunca –dijo Harry, tan suavemente como pudo.

Harry le alzó el rostro y, sin nada más que decir, le besó. Sólo un tímido roce de labios, para nada parecido a los anteriores. Más suave, más dulce, más importante.

Luego, abrazados, se dirigieron a la cama y se dejaron caer allí. Felices pero cansados. Se desnudaron entre besos y caricias y, cuando ambos quedaron en bóxer, se abrazaron nuevamente y se estrecharon con fuerza.

Harry le tapó con las sábanas, revueltas a los pies de la cama. Draco se acomodó sobre su pecho y, abrazándole, se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos, sintiendo la piel suave de su amado contra su cuerpo.

.–Te quiero… –fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de dejarse caer en brazos de Morfeo.

El moreno sonrió, inmensamente feliz, y le besó en la frente, estrechándole aún más entre sus brazos, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que una de esas rebeldes gotas saladas se deslizaran por su mejilla, humedeciendo la comisura de sus labios. Era tan feliz… que incluso dolía. Sonrió radiante y murmuró:

.–Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto.

Segundos después, al igual que Draco, dormía profundamente. Sin embargo, no soltó en toda la noche ese cuerpo que se aferraba a él con locura.

* * *

_Bueno, qué os parece? Os gustó? Sé que actualicé hace poco y sé que es bastante corto, pero no me dio tiempo a escribir nada más antes de irme de vacaciones, y puesto que todavía tengo mil y una cosas pendientes y no quería dejaros en ascuas con todo el rollo Harry/Draco… uff… no sé. Aun así espero que os haya gustado y que seáis capaces de esperarme hasta septiembre, que volveré. Todavía tenéis Paula para rato ;D Bueno, mil besos enormes a todos y cien mil gracias por leer esto, por vuestros ánimos y por vuestro apoyo. Un millón de besazos para todos esos lectores tan fieles. Da gusto compartir con vosotros!_

_Vamos con las contestaciones a los rr:_

_**Amaríssima:** Ola! Me alegra que te gustase ;D Y no, no tengo naaaaaada de amor propio, al menos no lo tenía, pero con tantas cosas buenas que me dicen aquí… acabas ablandándote xD Espero poder actualizar antes de irme de vacaciones, porque luego va a ser un largo mes sin ninguno de mis fic, aunque no creo que tarde mucho en volver. Antes de que finalice agosto estaré aquí seguro. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y escribir, me encanta que lo hagas ;D Mil besazos! Bye!_

_Reviews? Los merezco?_

_Mil besos a todos y nos vemos de nuevo en septiembre! Muackkkkkk!_

_·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	14. Chapter 14

**SIN CONTROL**

**Capítulo 14**

Sirius miró a su pareja, que parecía en shock. Claro que, después de la información que acababa de proporcionarle, no le extrañaba. No todos los día te dicen que el chico al que has criado es gay y está enamorado de su mejor amigo. Exactamente lo mismo que les había pasado a ellos.

.–¿Ha-Harry y Draco? –preguntó el castaño, aún incrédulo. Sirius asintió, sonriendo–. ¿Estás seguro, Paddy?

.–Sí, Moony. El mismo Harry me lo dijo. Ahora deben estar juntos, enfrascados en una de esas luchas de cama que nosotros tenemos tan a menudo –le sonrió provocadoramente, pero al ver que Remus no decía nada, frunció el ceño–. ¿No te alegras?

.–¡Claro que sí! Pero… ¡joder, es muy brusco! No lo esperaba¿sabes? –dijo, aún turbado–. ¿Cómo esperabas que me lo tomara?

.–No lo sé –repuso el hombre moreno–. La verdad es que no esperaba ninguna reacción concreta.

Se encogió de hombros y abrazó a su amante, sonriendo.

.–Es increíble –alegó éste.

.–Bueno, llevan siendo amigos 20 años¿qué esperabas? –Remus asintió, la verdad es que su pareja tenía razón–. ¿Recuerdas el día que se conocieron?

.–Claro¿cómo olvidarlo? Tendrían que haber visto sus caritas –rió–. Creí que se iban a odiar a muerte.

Ambos soltaron sendas carcajadas y asintieron, recordando.

**Flash back**

_Habían ido al centro comercial más grande de Londres a comprar y, como se les había hecho tarde, se dispusieron a cenar allí._

_Estaban entrando en un restaurante cuando un pequeño niño, rubio y de impresionantes ojos grises, se les acercó. Harry agarró con más fuerza la mano de Sirius que tenía sujeta y miró al niño, asustado. El receptor de esa mirada le sacó la lengua a la vez que arrugaba la nariz y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a una pareja de rubios, sus padres._

_La mujer tenía expresión de desagrado, y el hombre de superioridad, como si se sintiera superior al resto de personas que estaban allí._

_Sirius se acercó a la barra y le pidió al hombre tras ella un menú. Sin embargo, él le señaló la mesa de los rubios._

_.–Deben pedírselo a ellos. Tienen el último que nos queda –dijo. Sirius les dijo lo mismo a Harry y a Remus, que le habían esperado algo más alejados de allí._

_.–Pues vamos a pedírselo, entonces –dijo Remus. Sirius asintió y Harry se agarró de nuevo a la mano de su padrino, miedoso del niño que estaba sentado en la mesa._

_Cuando llegaron allí fue cuando Sirius reconoció a la pareja, a la que no había prestado mayor atención anteriormente. ¡Pero si era su prima!_

_.–¡Cissa! –exclamó. Ella pegó un respingo, pero cuando le miró su expresión de desagrado se borró para dar paso a una de inmensa alegría. Se levantó rauda y, sonriendo feliz, se lanzó a los brazos de su primo._

_.–¡Sirius! –exclamó en respuesta al llamado del hombre._

_.–Hola, pequeña –repuso él, esta vez con voz más suave. Cuando se separaron acarició suavemente su mejilla–. ¿Cómo has estado? –luego de un asentimiento por parte de Narcisa miró a Draco, que se escondía tras las piernas de Lucius–. ¿Quién es ese niño tan guapo?_

_Narcisa le tendió la mano y el crío corrió hacia ella, abrazándose a una de sus esbeltas piernas._

_.–Es Draco –sonrió y miró a su marido, que le devolvió la sonrisa más tierna que habría podido imaginar–, nuestro pequeño._

_Sirius se agachó frente al niño y le acarició la mejilla. El rubito sólo le miró, curioso, pero no dijo nada._

_.–Hola, Draco –le dijo. El pequeño Malfoy le miró con sus enormes ojos grises, sin decir nada, hasta que minutos después habló, con una voz infantil y tremendamente tierna._

_.–Hola –dijo en voz baja, vergonzoso._

_.–¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó. El niño, tímido, alzó cuatro de sus deditos y dijo:_

_.–Cuatdo._

_Entonces Sirius miró a su prima y exclamó:_

_.–¡Igual que Harry! –Narcisa asintió y, apenas segundos después, el hombre moreno sintió un tirón en la manga de su cazadora y devolvió la mirada a Draco, que le observaba con ojos curioso. Cuando le miró, el crío dejó de tirar de su manga y un gracioso tono rojizo cubrió sus mejillas–. ¿Qué te pasa, Draco? –preguntó suavemente._

_.–¿Quién es Hady? –preguntó con inocencia. Sirius se giró y miró a su ahijado, que se escondía tras una de las piernas de Remus, abrazado a ella. Le tendió la mano y el niño, avergonzado, la tomó. Sirius le acercó y le colocó en su regazo._

_.–Él es Harry –dijo–. ¿Por qué no vais a jugar juntos?_

_.–¡No! –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo–. ¡No quedo! –repitieron._

_.–¡Draco! –regañó Lucius con tono frío._

_.–Tranquilo, Lucius –intervino Remus conciliador–, si no se gustan…_

_Sin embargo, apenas cinco minutos después, los niños jugaban y corrían por el restaurante, mientras Narcisa los miraba con ojos brillantes._

_.–Parece que se llevan bien¿eh? –preguntó Sirius, mirando hacia el mismo lugar que ella._

_.–Se parece tanto a Lily y a James… –dijo la mujer, sin hacer caso aparente a la pregunta de su primo. Echaba tanto de menos a su amiga…_

_Por la mejilla de Sirius corrió una solitaria lágrima al pensar en James y Lily._

_.–Sí… mucho –dijo–, es igual a ellos._

_**Fin flash back **_

La sonrisa de Sirius se borró al instante cuando recordó este último momento.

.–Cada vez se parece más a ella¿verdad? –su pareja le miró sin comprender, perdido como estaba en sus propios recuerdos–. Harry –aclaró–. Cada día se parece más a Lily.

Remus solo asintió, incapaz de decir nada más.

**& & &**

Le besó de nuevo y su amante le respondió con pasión. Una vez más se encontraban en la cama. Pero esta vez era Draco el que estaba sobre Harry, besándole, mordiéndole, lamiéndole, dándole placer y llevándolo al cielo, amándolo. El moreno solo se dejaba hacer, algo asustado quizás, pero sabiendo que el rubio quería poseerle para asegurarse de que finalmente era suyo.

El moreno gimió cuando su amante succionó sus pezones, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos. Se dejó llevar, sabiendo que, si se relajaba, esa noche disfrutaría más que ninguna otra.

Draco continuó lamiendo, besando y succionando un largo rato, sintiendo cómo el miembro de su amigo despertaba y se frotaba contra el suyo. Era tan excitante…

Harry dejó escapar un grave grito al sentir cómo Draco llevaba su lengua desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, refrescando su piel ardiente. El moreno se arqueó hacia su amante y éste aprovechó para desnudarle completamente, dispuesto a hacerle gemir sin control.

Sopló el camino recién marcado por su saliva y sonrió al sentir que Harry se arqueaba de nuevo, jadeando. Agarraba las sábanas fuertemente con sus manos y gemía desesperadamente, clamando por más contacto. Pero Draco no se lo concedió. Le torturó largamente, hasta que sus propios deseos se lo impidieron.

Le alzó las caderas y colocó las piernas morenas y torneadas sobre sus hombros, acariciándolas luego en toda su extensión.

Se inclinó y le besó de nuevo, suavemente, con cariño y pasión. Luego colocó tres de sus dedos sobre los labios del moreno, y éste los lamió y succionó, jugando con su lengua entre ellos, sin descanso.

Cuando Draco le quitó su juguete soltó un quejido ruidoso, pero al sentir uno de esos dedos en el interior de su cuerpo no pudo reprimir un pequeño sobresalto. Era incómodo, pero cuando se acostumbró sólo quiso sentir otro más. Y Draco, viéndolo en sus ojos, le complació. Introdujo un nuevo dedo y comenzó a moverlo en círculos, distendiendo el estrecho pasaje.

Harry se retorció bajo él, sintiendo un extraño placer. Era la primera vez que le penetraban, y se sentía extraño… pero placentero. El rubio comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos, y en un momento llegó a ese lugar tan placentero, haciendo que Harry gimiera roncamente.

.–Te quiero –dijo Draco al tiempo que introducía el tercer y último dedo y comenzaba a moverlos de nuevo. El moreno gimió con voz aguda ante este nuevo movimiento y alzó las caderas, deseando una penetración más profunda. El rubio jadeó al ver a su amante en tal estado de entrega y le penetró más rápida y fuertemente.

El moreno no lo soportó. Jadeó y movió sus caderas con más ímpetu aún, deseando sentir algo más en su interior.

.–Draco… –jadeó, apenas sin aire– Vamos… te necesito… ahora… ¡ahh!

Y el aludido no pudo resistirse más. Jadeó levemente y sacó sus dedos de la estrechez del moreno, comenzando a empalarse él mismo, siempre lenta y cuidadosamente.

Harry gimió con dolor al sentir un pinchazo en su interior, y su expresión cambió de una de profundo placer a una de horroroso sufrimiento. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho él a Draco aquella primera vez, se preguntó. Y, para más señas, él había sido mucho más violento, no como el rubio entonces, y tampoco le había preparado. Draco estaba siendo muy gentil y avanzaba casi con miedo, horrorizado ante el hecho de dañarle. Y entonces Harry jadeó:

.–Lo… s-siento…

El rubio le miró confundido y detuvo todo movimiento. Observó la expresión de dolor de su amante y sintió una profunda y desgarradora culpa.

.–¿Por qué lo sientes? –preguntó aun así, todavía confundido–. ¿Te he hecho daño¿Quieres que pare? Si estás incómodo sólo tienes que decirlo, Harry.

El moreno negó casi imperceptiblemente, y luego suspiró.

.–No, Draco, tranquilo –dijo, con voz más calmada–. No me has hecho daño… pero yo a ti sí te lo hice, Draco. Yo… perdóname.

El rubio recordó el momento en que el erecto pene de su amigo había entrado en él tan violentamente, desgarrando su interior.

.–Ya, Harry, olvídalo –dijo, quizás algo bruscamente. El rostro de Harry se contrajo al notar el dolor y la humillación en las palabras de Draco, pero éste recapacitó inmediatamente–. Lo siento, no quería ser brusco, pero no me gusta hablar de eso.

Harry asintió y, sin ninguna palabra más, le atrajo para besarle de nuevo. Un beso húmedo y ardiente, que Draco recibió gustoso y ansioso de más. Las manos del rubio viajaron por todo el cuerpo moreno. Acariciaron las nalgas, donde toqueteó levemente el perímetro del lugar en que estaba enterrado, haciendo que su amante se retorciera y gimiera, relajándose. Sólo entonces continuó penetrándole, siempre suavemente. Cuando la mitad de su miembro estaba enterrado en ese delicioso lugar comenzó a moverse levemente, en círculos, distendiéndole con una suavidad que no creía posible en su estado. Estaba ansioso por penetrarle y deseaba derramarse en su interior, quería sentirse amado y amar a Harry como nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora. Era tan lindo…

Cuando los gemidos del moreno retumbaron en la habitación se enterró un poquito más, y más, hasta que finalmente estaba empalándole por completo. Harry se retorció, levemente incómodo, y, con ese movimiento, provocó que el pene de Draco friccionara contra sus paredes internas; y gimió.

Draco comenzó a moverse, primero despacio, y luego cada vez más rápido, haciendo gemir sin control a su amante. Harry le rodeó con brazos y piernas y se dejó llevar, sintiendo más placer del que había sentido jamás, sintiéndose más amado que nunca.

.–Te quiero –jadeó casi sin aire.

.–Yo también te quiero –contestó Draco, besándole luego con ansia.

Embistió aún más rápidamente, y Harry se retorció desesperado, haciendo que su amante se enterrase en él con más fuerza.

Poco después, el moreno se derramó entre ambos, gimiendo desesperado y retorciéndose contra su amante. Draco embistió por última vez, sintiendo los espasmos post orgasmo de su pareja, y luego se vino también, llenándolo.

Cayó derrumbado sobre Harry, y no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna debido a la gran intensidad de su orgasmo. El chico de ojos verdes no dejó de abrazarle —con brazos y piernas— en ningún momento, pero cuando sintió la respiración de su amado chocando suavemente contra su pecho sudoroso, le alzó el rostro con ambas manos y, con infinito amor, le besó largamente.

Cuando sus labios se separaron por la necesidad de oxígeno, se miraron y sonrieron. Draco fue el primero en hablar.

.–Te quiero –susurró de nuevo, y fue respondido de igual manera.

Pasaron unos minutos más abrazados, pero luego, cuando la naturaleza hizo su trabajo, Draco salió del interior de Harry y se refugió en su pecho, gimiendo lastimeramente.

Harry gimió por la pérdida, pero luego se incorporó levemente, haciendo que el rubio lo hiciera también, y les tapó con las sábanas que se habían deslizado hasta el suelo con el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

.–Buenas noches –dijo el rubio, cerrando despacio los ojos, una sonrisita feliz bailando en sus labios. Se removió un poco, acomodándose aún más al cuerpo de su amigo, y finalmente se durmió.

.–Que descanses –contestó Harry, besando el rubio cabello del de ojos grises y cerrando los ojos también.

**& & &**

A la mañana siguiente, una carta bastante inusual en su correo matutino llamó la atención de Draco. Parecía una invitación pero… ¿de quién¿Y para qué?

La abrió con curiosidad para observar una fotografía de Pansy Parkinson junto a un hombre muy apuesto, pelirrojo y de ojos azules. Junto a la invitación había una carta, que leyó antes sin dudarlo.

_Querido Draco:_

_¡Hola¿Qué tal estás? Espero que bien. ¿Has visto la invitación? Es de mi boda. ¡Me caso! A él le conocí en el trabajo (ahora lo hago en una empresa Inmobiliaria). Somos pareja desde hace cinco años y todo nos ha ido genial. Imagina mi felicidad cuando el otro día me pidió que me casara con él. ¡Pensé que me daría un síncope!_

_Bueno, pero ya dejemos de hablar de mí y hablemos de ti. ¿Qué tal te va todo¿Te casaste¿Cómo están los chicos? Espero que todo les vaya bien, sería fabuloso que pudieran venir a la boda._

_¿Y Harry¿Cómo está? Él sí se casó¿verdad? Me llegó una carta suya en la que decía que le pediría matrimonio a Lavender, pero luego no me invitó._

'_No te invitó porque no se ha casado' _pensó Draco con el ceño fruncido. Maldita Lavender…

¿Sabes? En realidad me hubiera gustado que Harry y tú acabarais juntos. Hacéis una pareja preciosa, de verdad.

'_Si tú supieras, amiga…' _pensó de nuevo el rubio, ésta vez con una sonrisa radiante.

Y bueno, esto es todo. Espero que vengáis a mi boda y que, a partir de ahora, nos mantengamos en contacto.

_Te quiero,_

_Pansy._

Sonrió radiante mientras dejaba la carta sobre la mesa de la cocina y cogía la invitación. Sonrió al verla. Rosa. _'Cómo no' _pensó. Pansy y el rosa.

La foto era de su amiga y un pelirrojo —como ya he dicho— bastante apuesto, de ojos azules y pelo largo recogido en una coleta baja, con un extraño colmillo de Dios sabe qué animal —o cosa— colgado de la oreja. Aun así, ese hombre le causó una buena impresión. Parecía simpático y… cariñoso, o al menos eso le decía el modo en que abrazaba a su amiga.

Leyó el texto junto a la foto.

_Estimado amigo: Estamos orgullosos de invitarte a nuestra unión, el próximo 25 de Mayo. Esperamos que te alegres por nosotros y accedas a asistir. _

_Con todo nuestro cariño,_

_Pansy Parkinson y Bill Weasley,_

_futuro matrimonio Weasley._

Draco sonrió cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás, y se dio la vuelta para recibir a su novio con un húmedo beso.

.–Buenos días –dijo. Harry sonrió y le besó de nuevo.

.–Pretendo que sean mejores –contestó.

Y la invitación quedó abandonada en el suelo cuando el receptor decidió dedicarse a tareas más placenteras con su novio.

**& & &**

_Ola! Os gustó? Jejeje xD Qué final, eh? Jajaja. Espero que no os perdáis el desenlace de esa… escena guay (qué mal he sonado, por Tom), en el siguiente chap. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y dejéis coment. Ah! Por cierto! Norita y Euge, absteneros de matarme por dejaros en lo mejor, jajaja. Os quiero a todos! Gracias de nuevo por leer!_

_Reviews?_

_Contestaciones:_

_**Zephyrpotter:** Ola! Me alegra que te gustase, para eso lo hice, no? Jajaja xD La escena de los dos durmiendo juntos me gustó incluso a mí, así que imagina ;D Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y escribir y espero que te haya gustado también este chap. Mil besos!_

_**Amarissima:** Jajajaja, me alegro que te sientas importante porque, sabes? LO ERES. Todos lo somos, y todos en igual medida, nadie es superior (bueno, Voldie sí, pero ya xD) Y para mí la gente que confía en mí es lo más importante, da gusto sentirse querida, eh? Bueno, vamos al fic. Me alegra que te guste todo eso, me has dejado a punto de un soponcio (a mí, personalmente, no me gusta mucho el fic, pero odiaría dejarlo). Jajajajaja! Harry? Leoncito enfadado? De veras da esa imagen? Jajajaja! Increíble! Bueno, pos eso, que me alegra que te haya gustado y demás pero te tengo que dejar, que si no, no termino nunca, jeje. Mil besos y gracias por leer y escribir! TKM!_

_·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	15. Chapter 15

_Dedicado a EugeBlack: Sé que tu cumple ya pasó, pero este es mi pequeño regalito. Cuídate, nena! Te quiero!_

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 15**_

Le besó de nuevo, acariciando con sus manos toda la extensión de ese cuerpo hermoso, recorriendo con su lengua todos los recovecos de esa deliciosa boca. El rubio sólo vestía unos suaves bóxer verdes, y, cuando Harry rozó uno de sus pezones, Draco gimió en el interior de su boca, estremeciéndose. Llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de su novio y gimió de nuevo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Harry estaba desnudo.

'_¡Oh, Dios¡Harry!'_ pensó. No pudo evitar gemir de nuevo, y esta vez el moreno rió, separando sus labios pero no sus cuerpos. Su carcajada sonó fuerte y clara, pero Draco no dijo nada.

.–¿Sabes? –dijo el moreno, su novio le miró a los ojos —había centrado toda su atención en los finos labios de su amante— y frunció el ceño, formulando una muda pregunta–. Estoy decidido a hacerte el amor en todos los rincones de este apartamento.

Draco sonrió abiertamente y guiñó uno de sus ojos claros.

.–Entonces –dijo–¿a qué esperas?

La boca del moreno cubrió inmediatamente la suya. Caliente, deseosa, pasional. Sus lenguas se juntaron y batallaron interminablemente entre ellas, con glotonería. Ellos no aguantaron más, y Draco fue estampado contra la pared sin ninguna ceremonia.

Las piernas del de ojos grises rodearon la cadera de su novio, y entonces sintió la dureza de Harry, estoicamente erguida bajo él. Ambos gimieron cuando el pene del de ojos verdes rozó contra el trasero de Draco, y el moreno dejó que su amante se deslizase por su cuerpo, solo hasta que sus erecciones se juntasen.

Gimieron de nuevo bajo el toque, y entonces Harry introdujo una de sus manos —la otra se hallaba aposentada en el trasero del rubio, rozando en excitantes toques su entrada por encima de la ropa interior— en el interior del bóxer, acariciando el suave vello rizado de su parte más íntima y enredando sus dedos en él. Draco se movió circularmente, incitante, contra la dureza de su amante, y éste dejó su cuello para rozar sus pezones.

.–Oh, Harry… –gimió, clamando por más roce con sugestivos besos en el cuello de su amante, mordiendo y lamiendo por aquí y por allá. Cuando llegó a la base del cuello con sus húmedos lametones, Harry no evitó que un jadeo saliera de su boca, un jadeo ahogado, largo y delicioso. Draco sonrió. _'Con que el cuello¿eh?' _pensó. Pero sus pensamientos se fueron a pique cuando Harry besó ese lugar tan delicado tras su oreja. Ese lugar que hacía saltar a las sensaciones más placenteras en su interior.

Gimió sin control y se aferró a la espalda de su novio, rozándose contra él y clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

.–Harry, Harry, Harry… –jadeó cuando el moreno le estampó repetidas veces contra la pared, embistiendo contra su cadera–. Oh, para, para…

El aludido así lo hizo, reticente pero solícito. Le miró con los ojos desenfocados por el placer, demostrando que había estado a punto de correrse.

.–¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó compungido.

Draco se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza en la pared, respirando dificultosamente y jadeando cada cortos intervalos de tiempo.

.–Me… me corro… –gimió finalmente. Harry le miró extrañado.

.–Ese era el plan –dijo con ceño.

Draco le miró y, al ver esa cara de infantil mosqueo, sonrió negando con la cabeza.

.–Te quiero… dentro de mí –susurró, acercándose de nuevo y hablando en su oído. Depositó un húmedo beso en su cuello y le abrazó.

Harry asintió repetidas veces, vehemente, y luego comenzó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez más suavemente, haciendo que Draco volviese con los gemidos y jadeos, lloriqueando.

.–Harry… no aguantaré mucho más –advirtió–. Hazlo ahora.

Los bóxer volaron rápidos, unidos al ansia de Harry, que apenas pudo contenerse para no embestir contra su novio sin preparación.

Cuando comenzó a andar, con Draco aún colgado de su cintura, su primer destino fue la mesa, situada en el centro de la cocina.

Tumbó allí al rubio, dejándolo completamente expuesto, y se alejó levemente para mirarle.

Totalmente desnudo, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, dejando escapar rápidos y trabajosos jadeos, su tórax subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su alocada respiración. Su deseo erguido estoicamente entre sus piernas, clamando atención y exudando pre-semen. Sus piernas abiertas y levemente flexionadas, mostrando parte del arrugado orificio de su ano, que palpitaba cada cortos intervalos de tiempo, pidiendo a gritos algo que él no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer, no aún.

.–Harry… –suplicó Draco cuando dejó de sentir el calor de su pareja junto a él.

El aludido se acercó lentamente, observando el pene de su amante y notando a su vez el palpitar de su propia hombría, que reclamaba la entrada a ese lugar que le pertenecía por derecho.

Sujetó los tobillos del rubio y le flexionó aún más las piernas, dejando ver, ya completamente, su entrada.

Besó cada recoveco de las piernas de su novio, empezando por las ingles y terminando por los dedos de los pies, que lamió y succionó haciendo que Draco riera.

El rubio llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada entre sus nalgas y lo toqueteó tentativamente, clamando porque Harry lo hiciera en su lugar.

.–Harry… te quiero… aquí –suplicó sin dejar de tocarse.

El moreno no le hizo caso. Desde los pies, volvió a subir despacio por las piernas del rubio, besando el interior de sus muslos y el hueco tras las rodillas… hasta que finalmente llegó a las nalgas. Las mordisqueó suavemente y dibujó el contorno con su lengua. Y llegó a su ano. Retiró suavemente el dedo que lo invadía, lamiéndolo y succionándolo con fruición, haciendo que el rubio gimiera y que su entrada palpitase aún más fuerte.

Al ver que el rubio estaba a punto de llegar se detuvo. Subió de nuevo a sus labios y los besó con dulzura, pero no tocó el cuerpo del hombre en ningún momento. El de ojos grises alzó sus caderas para que los dos miembros friccionasen, haciendo que un gemido gutural saliera de las dos gargantas a la vez. Fue entonces cuando Harry se vio obligado a sujetar las caderas de su novio, impidiendo un nuevo movimiento y, con ello, que Draco se corriese antes de tiempo.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Harry continuó bajando por el delicioso cuerpo de su amante, besando y lamiendo aquí y allá y volviendo a acariciar cada recoveco. Draco gemía y suplicaba por más, y Harry, a su vez, sentía como su pene palpitaba sin control, dolorosamente, clamando por un alivio inmediato. Cuando la lengua del moreno se hundió en su ombligo no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza y arquearse hacia su amante. Era tan placentero…

.–Ha-Harry… –jadeó, ansioso– No puedo… aguantarme… ya… no puedo… más… ¡me voy!

Y así lo hizo nada más sentir cómo Harry se posicionaba frente a su miembro y le prodigaba un goloso lametón. Gimió con más fuerza que nunca mientras Harry se introducía su miembro en la boca y succionaba con fuerza, buscando tragarse aquella deliciosa semilla que el rubio expulsaba. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación cuando la última gota de semen fue derramaba, y Draco quedó desmadejado sobre la mesa, murmurando puras incoherencias y jadeando trabajosamente.

El moreno volvió a besarle, esta vez suavemente, y cuando los latidos del corazón de Draco volvieron a su ritmo normal se separaron.

.–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido–. Te dije que te quería dentro de mí. ¿Tanto te cuesta follarme?

Harry rió y besó suavemente la frente de su novio.

.–¿Quién ha dicho que no vaya a hacerlo? –preguntó divertido–. Es lo único que quiero ahora pero¿tienes que ser tan impaciente?

Draco le miró molesto.

.–¡Hazlo! –casi gritó, atrayendo a Harry hacia él y besándole con ansia.

.–Quiero que te corras conmigo –dijo el moreno como una explicación.

.–Vamos a ver, Harry. Acabo de tener un orgasmo, dudo mucho que pueda conseguir una erección.

Harry no dijo nada, solo volvió a besarle con ardor y le cogió de nuevo en brazos. Esta vez, en vez de quedarse en la cocina, se dirigió al dormitorio. Sería más cómodo allí.

Cuando Draco estuvo tumbado en la cama, abierto y expuesto para él, se levantó. Se dirigió al armario de su amante y abrió uno de los cajones, cogiendo un par de bufandas de allí y acercándose de nuevo al rubio, que le esperaba curioso, sin saber muy bien qué iba a hacer.

Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y los ojos de Draco se perdieron en la entrepierna de su novio, observando ese miembro erecto, con la punta enrojecida que exudaba pre-semen. Alargó la mano hacia él y lo tocó con la punta de uno de sus dedos, sintiéndolo duro y sudoroso, además de palpitante. Ambos gimieron cuando la mano del rubio rodeó completamente ese miembro erecto y dispuesto, pero Harry no tardó mucho en sujetar esa mano con una de las suyas.

.–Si lo haces olvídate de que te penetre –dijo entonces–. No aguantaré mucho más.

Draco asintió y, cuando Harry se inclinó sobre él para besarle, se dejó hacer, abandonándose a ese contacto y olvidándose de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Las lenguas se enredaban juguetonas, primero en la boca de Draco y luego en la de Harry. Los dientes mordisqueaban cariñosos, tan suavemente que apenas eran notados, inocente pero excitantemente. El rubio alzaba las caderas con salvajismo, embistiendo contra la cadera de su amante y notando cómo su pene comenzaba a despertar de nuevo.

Cuando Harry rompió el beso, Draco gimió, dolorido por la separación pero, cuando sintió cómo los labios del moreno bajaban por su pecho, se olvidó del anterior beso y se concentró en las nuevas sensaciones que le asaltaban. No se movió ni un ápice, se dedicó solamente a disfrutar hasta el final.

.–Ha-Harry… –gimió cuando la punta de una lengua chocó contra su pezón. Dura, húmeda, dispuesta a dar placer. El moreno sonrió y, esta vez, pasó toda la extensión de su lengua por el lugar, aunque apenas fue un leve toque. Una serie de mordisquitos siguieron a este movimiento, haciendo que el rubio gimiera, y la succión de ese duro y erecto botón tuvo unos resultados espléndidos. Draco gimió sin control, clamando por más y alzando sus caderas ansioso, buscando más contacto, haciendo que su pene chocase contra el de Harry, mandando sensaciones desconocidas a todo su sistema nervioso.

El moreno continuó bajando; lamiendo, besando y mordiendo aquí y allá, hundiendo la lengua en su ombligo y haciéndole jadear de puro placer. Mordisqueó levemente los bordes y lamió el contorno, para luego depositar pequeños besos por todo el lugar y hundir su lengua en él, haciendo que Draco casi gritara enloquecido, pidiendo más, con una estoica erección ya erguida entre sus piernas.

El propio Harry gimió cuando se alzó sobre sus brazos para observar a su novio y aquél pene apareció ante sus ojos alzado en todo su esplendor, con ese suave vello rubio cubriendo su base y esa punta enrojecida que exudaba pre-semen. No pudo evitar introducirla en su boca de nuevo, y cuando Draco intentó aferrar sus manos a los cabellos de Harry, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a la cama con las bufandas que había cogido su amante. Se retorció enloquecido cuando Harry mordió con cuidado la punta de su miembro y succionó suavemente. Deseaba hundirse con mayor profundidad en esa húmeda cavidad, pero a la vez deseaba que Harry dejase su erección y le penetrase de una vez. Gimió y, sin poder contenerse más, gritó:

.–¡Harry, para!

El moreno paró al instante y le miró, temeroso de haberle hecho daño aún sabiendo que aquello era imposible. El miedo debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque Draco sonrió suavemente y le dijo que le besara.

.–Quiero tenerte dentro de mí, Harry. Ahora –dijo cuando se separaron. Harry sonrió, asintió y bajó de nuevo por su cuerpo, quedando, esta vez, entre sus piernas entreabiertas. Las separó totalmente y, colocando un cojín bajo sus caderas, separó sus nalgas con las manos y descendió hasta tener frente a él ese lugar tan oculto.

Draco sólo alcanzaba a ver su revuelto pelo negro, pero aun así intuía lo que deseaba hacer. Entonces lo sintió. Un suave toque en su entrada, húmedo, tímido y tentativo. Harry no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero eso a Draco no parecía importarle, pues gimió y se retorció ansioso, deseando sentir de nuevo ese toque tan placentero. El moreno volvió a hacerlo, alargando más el contacto y moviendo tentativamente su lengua. Un gemido ahogado salió de los labios del rubio, seguido de un fuerte jadeo.

A partir de ahí Draco no obtuvo más que placer. Los gemidos abandonaban sus labios sin dejarle apenas respirar, mientras la lengua de Harry entraba y salía de él sin problemas, abandonado todo miedo y timidez. Los gemidos de Draco le excitaban aún más, y su pene palpitaba fuertemente entre sus piernas, ansioso. El cuerpo de su amante se sentía caliente y resbaladizo, al igual que su entrada, que palpitaba cada vez más rápida y fuertemente.

Los gemidos de Draco llenaban su cabeza, y su entrega le embotaba los sentidos. Apretó la base del pene del rubio, impidiéndole llegar antes de que le penetrara, y llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca de su amante, instándole a lamerlos.

Draco tardó una décima de segundo en darse cuenta de la presencia de los dedos de su novio sobre sus labios. Abrió la boca y los lamió rápidamente, succionándolos después y haciendo que Harry se sintiera como si la lengua del rubio lamiera su pene. Gimió y retiró los dedos para hundir uno en su ano. Comenzó a moverlo, en círculos, para luego comenzar a meterlo y sacarlo con suavidad.

.–Vamos… deja eso… –gimió Draco, suplicante– No me dolerá…

.–Draco… –Harry jadeó sorprendido cuando su amante contrajo los músculos de su ano– Ya te hice daño una vez… yo…

.–¡Hazlo ahora¿quieres! –gritó el rubio, ansioso– No me harás… ¡Ahh!… daño…

El moreno, sin saber por qué —quizá porque su pene dolía ya más de lo necesario— sacó los dedos de ese estrecho pasaje que lo enloquecía y se introdujo en él con cuidado.

Draco gimió con fuerza, sintiéndose, después de mucho tiempo, lleno al fin. Rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus piernas e hizo que sus caderas se juntasen, provocando que el moreno le empalase completamente, haciéndole gemir sin control alguno.

.–Ah… Harry… –jadeó. El aludido le miró, temeroso de haberle hecho daño de algún modo, pero al ver su rostro desfigurado de placer y sus ojos desenfocados, con sus pupilas dilatadas, suspiró con alivio.

Le vio tan dulce y entregado y feliz que no pudo evitar acariciar ese rostro con dulzura, deleitándose con su tersidad. Draco le miró dulcemente para luego, sin dejar salir sonido alguno, pronunciar un cariñoso "Te quiero".

Harry respondió con las mismas palabras. Segundos después sintió un incitante movimiento de cadera por parte de su novio y, gimiendo, salió despacio de su cuerpo, entrando luego de nuevo, igualmente lento.

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas y duras, y los gemidos más altos y agudos, alcanzando la categoría de gritos. Las bufandas que ataban las manos del rubio volaron, desatadas por las temblorosas manos del de ojos verdes.

Harry salió de Draco cuando ambos estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y miró a su novio sugerente.

.–Haz conmigo lo que quieras –susurró lujurioso. Draco no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y, procurando que sus penes no rozasen bajo ninguna circunstancia, se inclinó para besarle. Harry abrió su boca entregado, y cuando la lengua del rubio invadió aquella húmeda cavidad se dejó hacer, gimiendo suavemente al sentir los delicados mordiscos en sus labios.

Harry le tomó de las caderas y, con un rápido movimiento, le empaló de nuevo, haciendo que ambos gimiesen. Draco clavó sus uñas en los brazos que aún le mantenían sujeto y gimió como nunca, sintiéndose morir de placer. Nunca lo habían hecho así, pero esa postura le atraía más que ninguna otra, era increíblemente erótica y excitante.

.–Vamos, Draco, muévete –le apremió el moreno. Draco no dudó en hacerlo. Estaba demasiado excitado como para sentir vergüenza. Era pecaminoso, sí, pero en ese momento no parecía importarle.

Se movió levemente, en círculos, y arrancó un profundo gemido de la garganta de Harry. Envalentonado, volvió a moverse, esta vez hacia arriba y, cuando bajó de nuevo, sintió cómo el pene de su novio entraba en él y no pudo evitar gemir, de nuevo satisfecho, al sentirse empalado tan profundamente.

Poco a poco, su ritmo fue aumentando, y cuando Harry abrió los ojos, que había cerrado minutos antes, se encontró con la imagen más excitante que había visto jamás. Draco se movía rápidamente sobre él, empalándose profundamente sobre su miembro erecto, gimiendo incoherencias una detrás de otra y arqueándose en una postura increíble.

.–Dra-Draco… –gimió. El rubio no fue capaz de decir nada, simplemente se arqueó aún más y jadeó ahogadamente, llegando a un punto donde todo el placer se acumulaba y estallaba en una vorágine de sensaciones, llevándole al orgasmo más intenso de su vida.

Harry terminó también. Le bastó simplemente ver la semilla de su amante en su estómago y sentir sus músculos interiores contraídos para hacerlo, escuchándole gemir satisfecho y verle luego caer exhausto sobre él, suspirando y aún sin dejarle salir de él, aunque al cabo de unos minutos lo hizo.

Pocos segundos después ambos dormían, cansados del tremendo ejercicio realizado durante esa semana.

* * *

_Ola! Qué tal? Os gustó? Lemon largo, eh? Jajaja xD Pa' que luego algunos se quejen, aunque no sé si seré capaz de hacer otro como este, me agotó como nada xD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo, ok? Mil bikos a todos y gracias por leer!_

_Reviews?_

_Contestaciones:_

_**Amarissima:** Ola! Me alegra que te gustase. Y eso de que eres importante es cierto, pero no, no soy psicóloga, jeje ;D Dije que lo iba a dejar? Pos no, si lo hice no me acuerdo, pero no lo voy a dejar, en serio ;D Mil besazos y cuídate mucho, sí? Tkm!_

_  
·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	16. Chapter 16

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 16**_

.–¡Blaise! –exclamó Hermione, entrando en la habitación y despertando a su marido, aparentemente muy a gusto abrazado al pequeño Christian, que ni se inmutó ante el grito de su madre.

.–¿Qué ocurre¿Ha pasado algo malo¿Están todos bien¿Y Christian? –preguntó incorporándose bruscamente. Luego tomó conciencia de que Christian dormía plácidamente a su lado y de que su mujer llevaba una sonrisa tan feliz que era totalmente improbable que hubiera pasado algo malo. Miró a su hijo y le acarició el cabello. _'Lo que daría yo por tener un sueño como el tuyo' _pensó. ¿Por qué Hermione tenía que despertarle siempre así¿Y por qué siempre a él?

.–Tranquilo, cariño, todo está bien. Solo que… –hizo una pequeña pausa, como si no se creyera lo que iba a decir, y luego añadió– ¡Recibimos una carta de Pansy! –Blaise abrió los ojos en demasía–. ¡Se casa!

Entonces Hermione pensó que a amante le había dado un síncope. Se había quedado pálido, con la boca abierta, y los ojos empezaban a humedecérsele debido a que los mantenía abiertos de par en par. Hasta que, después de unos minutos, consiguió abrir la boca y pronunciar un sonido medianamente coherente.

.–Un momento, un momento. Rebobina. ¿Recibimos carta de Pansy? –Hermione asintió, una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus labios–. ¿Se casa? –nuevo asentimiento–. ¿Con quién coño se casa?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

.–Con un tal Bill Weasley. Pero… ¡Me ha pedido que sea su madrina¡Yo!

La mujer se lanzó sobre su esposo y le besó con ansias, deseando hacer el amor con él en ese mismo momento. Así se lo dijo y, en apenas cinco segundos, el hombre ya había llevado a su hijo a la habitación contigua y se había dedicado a invertir el tiempo en cosas mucho más placenteras con su esposa que ir al trabajo.

* * *

Sirius y Remus se habían pasado casi toda la noche anterior viendo fotos, riendo y recordando momentos del instituto. Se lo habían pasado tan bien allí… Habían estado tan unidos…

En ese momento Remus dormía, pero Sirius, mirando el techo desde que se había despertado, una hora antes, no podía evitar recordar los días que habían pasado, él y Moony, junto a James y Lily. El maldito Prongs no imaginaba lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Sonrió melancólico, y no pudo evitar recordar el día que se conocieron, hacía ya 31 años, en el autobús que les llevaría al instituto.

Flash back 

_Se montó el autobús algo inseguro. Era su primer año, y seguro que estaba lleno de niños mucho mayores que él. Sabía que no le insultarían, pues él provenía de una familia de gran status social: La familia Black. Probablemente la más rica, junto a los Malfoy y los Potter, de toda Inglaterra._

_Se sentó junto a un chico que aparentaba 13 años, su misma edad. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y alborotado, y llevaba unas gafas redondas que cubrían sus ojos castaños. Parecía simpático._

_.–Hola –le dijo el chico en cuanto se sentó. Realmente parecía _muy _simpático–. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_.–Sirius –contestó él sin mirarle–. Sirius Black –al fin posó sus ojos grises en los marrones de su compañero–. ¿Y tú?_

_El de pelo alborotado le miró, y luego, sonrió._

_.–James, James Potter –hizo una pequeña pausa en la que miró el respaldo de la silla de delante y luego dijo–: Eres de primero¿no?_

_Sirius no dijo nada, pero miró a su alrededor y supo de inmediato por qué casi nadie en el autobús hablaba. ¡Eran todos de primero! Asintió a la pregunta que le había hecho su compañero y continuó mirando a los niños que iban a compartir curso con él. La minoría hablaban entre ellos, pero hubo dos que le llamaron especialmente la atención. Le dio un suave codazo a su nuevo amigo y, cuando éste se inclinó sobre él para ver qué pasaba, Sirius señaló al primero que había visto. Tenía la ganchuda nariz metida en un libro de Química y el grasiento pelo negro le caía sobre el rostro, cubriéndoselo._

_.–¿Quién es ese? –preguntó en un susurro. James se encogió de hombros._

_.–No lo sé, pero creo que se llama Severus –ante la mirada sorprendida del de ojos grises añadió–: Oí que un hombre le llamaba así. Creo que era su padre, porque tenía la nariz igual que él._

_Sirius asintió, dándose por enterado, y señaló al otro chico, que estaba sentado delante y leía una novela._

_.–¿Y él¿Sabes quién es? –preguntó._

_James negó ésta vez._

_.–No, pero parece muy solo¿por qué no hablamos con él? –Sirius asintió, y entonces el de gafas percibió algo–. Solo hay un sitio libre. ¿Por qué no hablas tú con él? Luego me lo puedes presentar._

_El primogénito de los Black se levantó y se acercó al chico que leía. Sirius lo vio extrañamente hermoso. Tenía unos ojos dorados increíblemente extraños, y su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, los cubría parcialmente, haciéndolo ver hermoso. El chico dejó a un lado el libro y le miró cálidamente, instándole a sentarse._

_.–Hola –dijo sentándose–. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Estaba siendo agradable. Incluso a James, que era tan asquerosamente rico como él, le había tratado con frialdad. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo; ese chico le inspiraba un instinto de protección que nunca nadie había despertado en él. Si, en ese momento, su madre le viera charlando tan amigablemente con un chico que, a las claras, era de menor status social que él, le daría un síncope. ¡Su familia tenía que codearse con lo mejor, diría. Y Sirius, al imaginárselo, no pudo evitar reír. El chico de ojos dorados le miró con el entrecejo fruncido._

_.–Perdona –le dijo–¿te estás riendo de mí?_

_Las carcajadas de Sirius cesaron al instante._

_.–¡No¡Claro que no! –hizo una pausa en la que intentó sacarse a su madre de la cabeza para no reír de nuevo y continuó–. Pero dime¿cómo te llamas?_

_El chico no tardó en responder._

_.–Remus, me llamo Remus Lupin._

_Sirius sonrió._

_Fin flash back_

Sonrió. Ese día había conocido a Moony y a Prongs, dos de las personas más importantes de su vida. Si en esa mañana no les hubiera conocido, no sabía qué habría sido de él. En ese momento no sería la persona más feliz del mundo al tener a Remus junto a él, y tampoco hubiera conocido a Lily y a Harry.

Estrechando aún más fuerte a su amante contra su cuerpo, sonrió feliz, aspirando el tan característico aroma a libros que siempre acompañaba a su pareja, y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse de nuevo.

* * *

Despertó abrazado a su amante y miró su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con esas hermosas pestañas rubias, apenas visibles, que hacían sombra en sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Sus labios estaban curvados en una feliz sonrisa, y el brazo que rodeaba su pecho terminaba en una mano que parecía reacia a soltar su hombro.

Cogiendo la mano de su amante, la colocó alrededor de su cintura, de modo que él pudiera moverse hasta quedar de lado, dispuesto a no perder ni un detalle del rostro de su amado. Sus pómulos eran altos, marcados y hermosos, su nariz respingada y sus labios increíblemente finos, pero aun así hermosos, sus facciones suaves aunque angulosas, aristocráticas.

Acarició la suave mejilla con la yema de sus dedos y se acercó para besarla con suavidad, demorando sus labios un ratito.

Draco abrió los ojos despacio, sonriendo levemente ante la suavidad del despertar. Harry sonrió también y le besó en la punta de la nariz.

.–Buenos días –dijo luego. Y pasó los dedos por entre los desordenados mechones rubios, ordenándolos.

.–Hola –dijo Draco en un susurro. Luego sonrió ampliamente y se abrazó al moreno, haciendo más firme el brazo en su cintura. Escondió la cara en el cuello de su novio, huyendo de los rayos solares que entraban por la ventana abierta. Harry acarició su cuello y su espalda con una de sus grandes manos, mandando sensaciones demasiado escalofriantes a todo su sistema nervioso.

.–¿Qué tal dormiste, pequeño? –Draco sonrió contra su cuello, y el susurro de sus labios envió corrientes eléctricas a todo el sistema nervioso de Harry.

.–Como nunca.

El moreno sonrió, feliz, y miró a su novio como quien mira a una divinidad. Era tan bello… Suspiró. No entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de cuánto le amaba. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla, haciendo que Draco atrapase su mano con la propia, cerrando los ojos ante lo cariñoso del contacto.

.–Te quiero –murmuró. Se vio respondido con las mismas palabras y besado suave y lentamente en los labios.

Harry delineó los labios de su amante con la lengua, suavemente, despacio, deseando ser correspondido prontamente. Draco abrió sus labios de inmediato, gimiendo suavemente y dejando que esa deliciosa lengua explorara todos los rincones de su boca.

Y, finalmente, en la habitación que ambos jóvenes ocupaban solo se escucharon gemidos… de nuevo.

* * *

Un mes y medio después estaban en Estados Unidos, esperando a que Pansy llegara a recogerlos.

Un gritito emotivo se dejó escuchar por encima de las voces que llenaban el aeropuerto y las cinco personas que esperaban a su amiga se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Una mujer rubia, algo más baja que Hermione, corría rápidamente hacia ellos. Unos metros por detrás de ella iba un joven pelirrojo, andando más calmado pero a largos pasos.

Fue entonces cuando el cuello de Blaise fue envuelto por unos finos brazos y sintió unos sollozos contra su pecho, mientras las lágrimas de esa mujer le mojaban la camisa. Él la abrazó también, rodeando con un brazo su cintura y acariciando su cabello con la mano del otro.

Los minutos siguientes fueron muy confusos. Múltiples abrazos, multitud de lágrimas derramadas y los nombres de los cinco amigos repetidos hasta la saciedad. Incansables, felices.

Finalmente, cuando se separaron, la rubia mujer miró a todos sus amigos hasta detenerse en un hermoso niño, de ojos verdes aceituna y pelo castaño, al que ya había abrazado sin ser consciente de ello. El crío estaba agarrado a la pierna de Hermione, escondiendo la cara entre los pliegues de su falda. Pansy se arrodilló frente a él y le acarició la mejilla que no estaba cubierta. El niño se escondió aún más mientras sus pequeños puños apretaban la falda. Hermione también se agachó, de modo que el niño soltó la prenda y se abrazó a ella, escondiendo la carita en su cuello.

El hombre pelirrojo se posicionó tras Pansy y le colocó las manos en los hombros, suavemente, para luego colocarse en cuclillas tras ella, dándole apoyo mientras Hermione hablaba con el niño.

Harry y Blaise, que no habían visto la foto de la invitación, miraron a aquél extraño hombre. Bueno, al menos parecía que quería a Pansy, o eso demostraba su suave abrazo. Ambos supieron al instante que nunca les gustaría pelearse con ese pelirrojo. Era altísimo y corpulento, y Harry y Blaise, comparados con él, eran bajitos y esquizofrénicos. No, definitivamente no pelearían con él.

El niño, después de hablar con su madre, miró a la mujer arrodillada frente a él y, tímidamente, se acercó y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla para luego abrazarla despacito. Pansy le abrazó también, cuidando de no estrecharle muy fuerte, y alzó unos azules ojos anegados en lágrimas hacia su amiga, que le sonreía.

.–Tienes un hijo precioso, Hermione.

La castaña asintió y se levantó, siendo rodeada por Blaise al instante. Pansy se separó del niño y le miró, haciendo que bajase la cabeza con las mejillas rojas, avergonzado.

.–¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? –preguntó suavemente.

.–Christian –repuso el niño en apenas un susurro vergonzoso.

.–Yo me llamo Pansy –la rubia hizo una pequeña pausa–. ¿Cuántos añitos tienes?

El castaño levantó la cabeza, roja como la grana, y la miró. Luego levantó sus manitas y le mostró seis dedos, sonriente.

.–Ya tengo seis años –hizo una pequeña pausa y añadió–: El tío Harry dice que soy mayor.

Y mostró una radiante sonrisa, enseñando sus diminutos dientes blancos. Pansy no pudo evitar abrazarle de nuevo, se veía tan lindo… Entonces el niño se separó y volvió a mostrar sus dientes.

.–El tío Draco se ríe de mí porque se me ha caído un diente –señaló un pequeño espacio entre dos de sus dientecitos–. Me llama _desdentao_.

Una estruendosa carcajada se dejó escuchar y Draco cogió al niño en brazos, alzándole y dando vueltas mientras hacía pedorretas contra su tripa y el crío reía estruendosamente.

.–¡Tío Draco! –exclamó entre carcajadas–. ¡Déjame!

Por sus suaves y sonrojadas mejillas ya corrían múltiples lágrimas, producto de las risas que ocasionaban las extrañas cosquillas de su "tío". Finalmente, el rubio le posó de nuevo en el suelo, frente a Pansy, y Christian, incapaz de sostenerse en sus temblorosas piernas, cayó de culo al suelo, abriendo los ojos en demasía, sorprendido.

.–Tío Draco es bobo, Christian –le dijo su padre escondiéndose bien tras Hermione, donde se mantenía protegido del aludido–. Con lo listo que eres, hijo, deberías haberte dado cuenta ya.

La cristalina carcajada del niño, feliz, se dejó escuchar cuando Draco corrió hacia Blaise y comenzó a perseguirle por todo el aeropuerto. Pansy se acercó a Harry y Hermione, llevando de la mano a su novio, que aún no había dicho ni una palabra.

.–Nunca cambiarán¿verdad? –comentó, primero mirando a sus dos amigos, que corrían y jugaban por todo el lugar seguidos de la mirada divertida del niño de ojos verdes, y luego a Harry y a Hermione, que negaron con sendas sonrisas en la cara. Pansy se giró hacia su prometido y, luego de mirarle intensamente y besarle con brevedad en los labios, volvió la mirada hacia sus dos amigos–. Este es Bill Weasley, mi prometido.

El hombre pelirrojo se acercó a besar la mejilla de Hermione y a darles la mano a los hombres, incluidos Blaise y Draco, que por fin habían dejado de hacer el bobo. Bill se arrodilló luego frente al niño y, sonriendo cálidamente, le preguntó si le daba un beso. Christian meditó unos segundos, pero la sonrisa del de ojos azules debió de gustarle, pues finalmente le besó, algo tímidamente, en la tersa mejilla.

* * *

La casa que Pansy y Bill compartían era enorme. Con tres pisos y un gigantesco jardín.

La pareja les enseñó las habitaciones y, finalmente, cada uno eligió la que deseaba. Hermione y Blaise escogieron una bastante grande, con una cama de matrimonio y otra más pequeña junto a ella, seguramente para Christian.

Sin embargo, cuando entraron en el dormitorio contiguo, el crío comenzó al saltar. Había una pequeña cama que vestía sábanas de aviones, y por toda la habitación había varias clases de juguetes. Un avión con una bombilla en su interior colgaba del techo, y una televisión de fácil manejo se encontraba en una esquina, frente a un pequeño sillón con forma de león.

Christian recorrió la sala ilusionado, tocando con la punta de sus dedos todos los juguetes de la habitación, hasta llegar al sillón.

.–Mamá –dijo–, no me gustan los leones, ni el rojo.

Bill sonrió. Aquella habitación era la que utilizaba el hijo de su hermano Charlie cuando pasaba una temporada con él y Pansy. Tenía nueve años y le encantaban el rojo y los leones.

.–Entonces¿qué te gusta? –preguntó afable.

.–Las serpientes y el verde, como a papá –Blaise sonrió cuando su hijo se acercó a él y se abrazó a su pierna.

Bill también se rió. Dylan, el hijo de su hermano, no se llevaría bien con ese niño. O al menos eso creía.

Harry y Draco, para la extrañeza de Pansy, pidieron dormir en el mismo dormitorio, y eligieron uno con una enorme cama de matrimonio, con dos mesillas a los costados, una cómoda, un armario y un pequeño sofá. Dijeron que no necesitaban nada más, a pesar de que había habitaciones más completas que esa.

Cuando se sentaron en la sala, después de haber visto toda la casa, Pansy aún tenía el ceño fruncido a causa de que sus amigos, además de haber ido sin pareja, desearan dormir juntos. Finalmente, no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad.

.–Draco… yo… ¿por qué…?

El rubio, al ver su indecisión, decidió intervenir.

–Quieres saber por qué he pedido dormir con Harry¿no? –ella asintió–. Verás, es que yo… yo…

–Draco no lo ha pasado muy bien estas últimas semanas. Desde que murió su padre –la mujer se llevó una fina mano a los labios, sorprendida–. Hemos dormido juntos todo este tiempo.

El rubio asintió. En cierto modo, Harry tenía razón: Habían dormido juntos desde que murió su padre. Pero Draco, al contrario de lo que había dicho su novio, había sido muy feliz esas semanas.

Al ver las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los ojos de su amiga, procedió a contarle todo lo relativo a la muerte de su padre.

Apenas media hora después, Pansy lloraba abrazada a su novio. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con Lucius y, al enterarse así, de golpe y porrazo, de que estaba muerto…

* * *

Esa noche se acostaron pronto. Estaban bastante cansados por el viaje y Christian se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su madre apenas terminó de cenar.

Harry y Draco se estaban metiendo en la cama, ya con los pantalones de los pijamas puestos, cuando el moreno recordó algo. Debió venirle a la cabeza de sopetón, pues en cuando su culo tocó el colchón se levantó de nuevo, como si quemara, y exclamó:

.–¡No les hemos llamado!

No hacía falta que dijera nada más, su amante supo de inmediato que se refería a Sirius, Remus y su propia madre, Narcisa. Se levantó también.

.–¡Mierda! –exclamó.

Cogieron los teléfonos móviles y marcaron casi al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, Sirius contestó antes.

.–_¡Harry¿Dónde demonios os habéis metido¡Nos teníais preocupados! _–exclamó el hombre.

.–Lo siento, Sirius. Se nos olvidó llamar –hizo una minúscula pausa en la que miró el rostro temeroso de su amado, al que, por lo visto, su madre no había contestado–. Oye, padrino¿está Narcisa con vosotros?

.–_Sí, está aquí. Vino esta tarde porque Draco no la llamaba y creyó que tú sí nos habías llamado a nosotros _–Harry adivinó el ceño fruncido de su padrino–. _¿Qué tal está Pansy?_

Hablaron durante unos minutos más, y luego Harry se acercó a su rubio, que ya estaba metido en la cama. Le besó suavemente y se acostó junto a él, abrazándole contra su cuerpo. Draco acomodó la cabeza contra su pecho y le rodeó la cintura, a la vez que el moreno cubría sus hombros.

.–Tranquilo, tu madre está con ellos. Esta noche se quedará allí –dijo éste.

El rubio sólo asintió y, después de besarle brevemente en el pecho, cerró los ojos.

* * *

_Ala, aquí está el chap. de esta semana, jeje. Espero que os haya gustado y que os parezca bien que haya juntado a Pansy con Bill, porque la verdad es que no me decidía por una pareja para ella, así que le coloqué a Bill después de mucho comerme la cabeza. Espero que estéis conformes con ello. Mil besos y billones de abrazos para todos mis lectores y los que se pasean por aquí de vez en cuando._

_Contestación a los rr del chap. anterior:_

_**Amaríssima:** Ola! Me alegra que te guste, de verdad ;D Pero… quién es Pia Barros? Intentaré leer algo en cuanto me digas quién es, ok? Bueno, qué decirte? Que me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi fic, que estoy súper orgullosa por ello y que… a mí también me encantan tus comentarios. Me motivan… más de lo que deberían, jeje. Mil besos y gracias por leer y escribir. Bye!_

_Reviews? Me los merezco?_

_·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	17. Chapter 17

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 17**_

Al fin llegó el gran día. La boda se celebraría en la gran mansión que Bill y Pansy compartían, y asistirían a ella la numerosa familia del pelirrojo y los amigos íntimos de la pareja, entre otros.

Bill se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de invitados; Pansy y él no habían dormido juntos, pues la noche anterior se habían celebrado las despedidas de solteros y habían llegado cada uno por su lado. El pelirrojo se había puesto ya el traje pero, debido al incontrolable temblor de sus manos, no era capaz de anudarse la corbata correctamente. Draco, Harry y Blaise se hallaban con él, y el rubio, solícito, se acercó para ayudarle. El de ojos color aceituna se reía de los nervios del hombre, y Harry, tranquilo, paseaba su mirada esmeralda por el dormitorio.

.–Se arrepentirá, se arrepentirá, se arrepentirá… –se repetía Weasley una y otra vez, nervioso.

Harry negó con la cabeza y habló por primera vez desde la noche. Había estado taciturno, pensando en las miradas que la streapper de la noche anterior le había mandado a su novio y en que Draco tampoco se había quedado corto al devolvérselas.

.–No te preocupes, Bill. Pansy no es así. Blaise, cállate –dijo luego. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, añadió–: Voy fuera.

Los tres hombres se miraron confusos y, cuando Draco fue a pasar por delante de Bill y Blaise —después de haber anudado la corbata del pelirrojo correctamente— para seguir a su novio, Blaise le agarró del brazo.

.–Déjale, Draco –le dijo.

.–No me da la gana –contestó éste de malos modos, sabedor de que después se arrepentiría. Sin embargo, se soltó del agarre bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, que se cerró con estruendo tras él.

* * *

.–¿Se puede saber que cojones te pasa? –preguntó bruscamente. Después de un buen rato buscando, lo había encontrado al fin junto a la piscina; sentado en una silla, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, las manos entrelazadas y la mirada clavada en el agua.

.–Nada –respondió el moreno secamente, levantándose.

.–¿Cómo que nada? –repuso Malfoy. Había cruzado los brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido.

.–Como que nada, Draco –se dio la vuelta y, antes de comenzar a andar, añadió–: Déjame en paz; quiero estar solo.

Y se marchó, dejando a su novio solo y mosqueado. El rubio gruñó y, descruzando los brazos, se dio la vuelta.

.–Muy bien, Harry. De puta madre –dijo, su voz sonando venenosa–. Cuando quieras hablarme me llamas¿vale?

A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, el moreno pareció escucharle.

.–Entonces permanece sentado –repuso el moreno en la lejanía.

.–Muy bien.

.–Genial.

.–Que te cagas.

Se alejaron el uno del otro, andando en direcciones opuestas; sin dirigirse ni una sola mirada, sin pensar siquiera en el otro.

* * *

Pansy y Hermione se hallaban en la habitación de la rubia. Christian estaba con ellas, y Ginny, la hermana menor de Bill, también.

La novia estaba nerviosa. Mucho. Aún no se había puesto el vestido y quedaba un cuarto de hora escaso para que la ceremonia comenzase. Suerte que, entre Hermione y Ginny, la habían maquillado en apenas minutos.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama, donde el vestido reposaba prolijamente doblado. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas y, con ayuda de Hermione, se lo metió por la cabeza. La pelirroja Weasley fue la encargada de subir la cremallera.

Pansy no dejaba de temblar. Con la ayuda de las otras dos mujeres se puso los zapatos, y luego Hermione se tuvo que ir al encuentro de Bill.

Ginny y Christian —que llevaría las arras— se quedaron con la rubia mujer.

El pelirrojo ya estaba en el altar. Temblaba casi imperceptiblemente y enrollaba sus manos para no delatar a sus nervios. Sin embargo, sonrió al mirar a Hermione; Harry le había dicho que Blaise estaba en las mismas condiciones que él el día de su boda, y eso le calmó de cierto modo.

Al fin la música comenzó a sonar y Pansy salió por la puerta de la casa, dirigiéndose, acompañada por un hombre alto, pecoso y pelirrojo, hacia el altar, ubicado en el centro del enorme jardín; Christian iba tras ellos, andando orgulloso con la cabeza levantada y buscando a su padre con los ojos. Cuando pasó junto a él, Blaise le hizo un gesto con los pulgares y el niño amplió su sonrisa, aún más orgulloso de sí mismo.

El pelirrojo, supuso Hermione que hermano de Bill, dejó a Pansy junto a éste y se ubicó al lado de la novia.

Y la ceremonia comenzó, con Pansy y Bill agarrados de las manos y sonriendo felices y con Harry y Draco sentados en extremos opuestos de distintas hileras de sillas. Hermione se preguntó qué les ocurriría, pues en circunstancias normales se habrían sentado juntos.

* * *

Los novios bailaban en la pista. Hermione y Blaise también, y Christian jugaba con el hombre que había llevado a Pansy hasta el altar.

Pero… ¿y Harry¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Llevaba buscándolo desde que había terminado la ceremonia, pero no le encontraba por ninguna parte. Ni en el interior de la casa, ni en el exterior. Estaba preocupado. ¿Le habría pasado algo¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado con él?

Decidió preguntarle por su paradero a la matriarca de los Weasley, que había charlado con el moreno antes de la ceremonia y tenía aspecto bonachón. Se acercó a ella.

.–Eh… disculpe, señora Weasley –ella le miró–. Eh… ¿ha visto al hombre moreno que se sentó junto a usted en la boda?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

.–No, no le he visto desde que terminó la ceremonia –mentira, le había visto desaparecer con uno de sus gemelos detrás de unos arbustos, pero el moreno, cuando la descubrió mirando, le hizo un gesto para que mantuviera silencio, y ella sabía que si no lo hacía su hijo tendría problemas con ese rubio de pose altiva.

.–Muchas gracias, señora –dijo con una sonrisa triste. Y, antes de alejarse de ella, añadió–: Disculpe las molestias.

¿Dónde estaba? Fue la primera pregunta que se hizo. Sin embargo, minutos después todas sus dudas quedaron resueltas.

Su novio salió de detrás de unos arbustos, más despeinado de lo normal, con el traje desordenado y una sonrisa tonta en los labios, como cuando estaba ebrio o habían tenido una deslumbrante noche de sexo. Y tras él salió un pelirrojo en sus mismas condiciones y con la misma sonrisa estúpida en la boca. Y entonces supo que Harry no estaba ebrio. Si le había engañado había sido por su propio pie, así que bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el suelo mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio en la mansión. Se acostaría un rato, necesitaba no pensar en Harry.

* * *

Sonrió pero, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la figura de Draco, que se alejaba cabizbajo, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

Seguro que le había visto. En ese momento tomaba conciencia de lo que había hecho. ¡Se había acostado con otro, por el amor de Dios¿En qué demonios había estado pensando¡Él quería a Draco!

Fred le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto algo tristemente.

.–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

.–Lo siento, Fred, pero esto no debería haber pasado –dijo con determinación.

Fred sólo asintió.

.–Es por el tal Draco¿verdad? –Harry le miró sorprendido y él se apresuró a aclarar–. No dejaste de repetir su nombre.

.–Lo siento –repitió el moreno.

.–Tranquilo, no pasa nada –le tranquilizó el Weasley–. Al fin y al cabo solo fue un polvo¿no?

Ambos rieron para aligerar el ambiente, pero, a pesar de ello, Harry miró anhelante hacia el lugar por donde se había ido Draco, y Fred, al verle, le empujó suavemente. El moreno le miró confundido.

.–Ve tras él –le instó el pelirrojo como única explicación.

El joven Potter sólo asintió y comenzó a andar siguiendo el camino que su pareja había utilizado, que conducía a dos lugares: a la casa y al bosque junto a ella; y Harry siguió éste último sendero.

* * *

Se había quedado dormido, acurrucado sobre su propio cuerpo. Se sentía como un niño, indefenso y asustado. Indefenso porque su amor por Harry le hacía parecer vulnerable, y asustado porque temía que su novio le abandonase, a pesar de que le había repetido cientos de veces que le quería.

Lloraba en sueños, y a Harry se le encogió el corazón al verle. ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan miserable?

Cuando despertó ya no se encontraba solo, Harry estaba allí, con él. Se había sentado en la cama, a su lado, y le miraba con ojos tiernos. Draco se separó de él y los ojos verdes se entristecieron, pero no le importó.

.–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con brusquedad.

.–Te vi entrar en la casa –dijo Harry.

.–¿Cuándo¿Cuando te divertías con tu querido amigo Weasley? –no pudo evitarlo, una lágrima se deslizó inclemente por su mejilla.

Sí, en ese momento estuvo seguro: Draco le había visto. Intentó en vano acercarse a él, siendo inmediatamente repelido por su pareja.

.–Draco… lo siento… yo…

.–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le cortó el rubio.

.–Estaba… dolido contigo. Lo siento.

.–Un lo siento no lo arregla todo. ¿Por qué estabas dolido¿Te he hecho algo acaso¿Me he puesto a follar con todo lo que se mueve a tus espaldas? –el moreno negó con la cabeza–. ¿Entonces? No te entiendo, de verdad, por más que lo intento no te entiendo.

.–Yo… Draco… lo siento mucho, de veras… no… yo pensé… –Draco tenía el entrecejo fruncido, señal de que no entendía nada y ni siquiera Harry se entendía a sí mismo, así que se aclaró antes de hablar nuevamente–. Pensé… que habías estado con la streapper de ayer.

.–¿Qué? –preguntó Draco, confuso–. Perdona pero creo que me he perdido¿podrías repetirlo? –preguntó de nuevo. Sin embargo, luego se lo pensó mejor–. No, mejor no lo digas, no quiero escucharlo. ¿Puedes dejarme solo¿O también es mucho pedir?

.–Draco… yo… perdóname, por favor. De veras que lo siento…

.–No quiero escuchar disculpas ahora¿vale? Necesito estar solo. Vete.

Y Harry tuvo que hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta y, con el corazón en un puño, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta y dejó escapar un débil _"Pasa" _con voz ronca.

Fue Hermione la que apareció al otro lado, mirándole con rostro serio y los ojos llenos de tristeza.

.–¿Qué te ocurre, Draco? –preguntó luego de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

.–¿Has hablado con Harry? –la mujer asintió–. Entonces ya debes saber lo que me ocurre.

Ella se sentó ajunto a él y limpió las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas.

.–Sí, sé lo que ha pasado con Fred y todo eso pero¿crees que merece a pena que termines tu relación con Harry por eso?

Draco negó con la cabeza, y dos tristes lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

.–¿Entonces¿Por qué no hablas con él?

.–Me ha jodido, Hermione. Confiaba en él y me engañó. No puedo perdonarle, al menos no aún.

La mujer le miró a los ojos y asintió, comprendiendo sus motivos. Se levantó y le besó suavemente en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Esa noche, Draco despertó al sentir cómo la cama se hundía bajo un nuevo peso. Se quedó quieto, sintiendo el cuerpo cálido y fuerte de Harry contra su espalda y sus brazos rodeándolo. Disfrutó durante unos minutos esa familiar sensación, cerrando fuertemente los ojos para que sus lágrimas no se desbordaran.

Luego se levantó, separando las manos de Harry de su cuerpo con brusquedad, y fue a acostarse, luego de quitar una manta de la cama, al sofá junto a ésta.

Escuchó cómo Harry se movía en la cama y se apoyaba en sus brazos para mirarle.

.–¿Tampoco quieres dormir conmigo ahora? –preguntó con voz lastimera. No recibió respuesta alguna y su voz se volvió más ruda–. ¿Tanto asco te doy?

Draco siguió sin responder, y Harry se levantó y le volteó con violencia. Ya se había cansado.

.–¿No me piensas responder o qué¿Ah¿Ya no quieres dormir conmigo? –preguntó mientras le zarandeaba. El rubio no se movía, parecía un muñeco de trapo, inanimado, y Harry le arrojó sobre la cama, con violencia. Luego continuó gritando–. ¡Pues no te preocupes¡No tendrás que dormir conmigo porque yo no dormiré aquí!

Se vistió apresuradamente y, como un huracán, se largó.

Draco tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, se metió de nuevo en su cama. Minutos después dormía.

* * *

Harry salió de la habitación furioso. Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el jardín de la casa y, al llegar allí, se sentó a los pies de un árbol ubicado junto a la piscina. No había nadie más allí y, al sentirse solo, dejó que su furia se transformara en tristeza, y ésta en lágrimas.

Lloró durante largo rato, en silencio, escondido tras el frondoso árbol y contemplando las transparentes aguas de la piscina, alumbradas con faros desde dentro.

Se arrepentía tanto de lo que había hecho… Fred le caía muy bien, sí, pero amaba a Draco y por un maldito calentón estaba a punto de perderlo, si es que no lo había perdido ya.

De repente, en su soledad, sintió como unos labios presionaban contra su cuello, pero el olor que lo envolvía no era familiar. Y de repente, quien fuera el que le había besado, se puso frente a él.

No era Draco, era Fred. Sintió los labios del pelirrojo contra los suyos y cómo le besaba, pero no respondió. Le separó sujetándole de los hombros y le besó suavemente en la frente.

.–Amo a Draco, Fred. No podemos repetirlo. No _quiero_ que lo repitamos –dijo suavemente–. Lo siento.

El otro hombre le miró durante unos segundos.

.–Tranquilo, Harry, pasamos un buen rato¿no? –el aludido asintió–. No tienes de qué disculparte. Además… yo soy George.

Harry no pudo evitar deshacerse en carcajadas. ¡Malditos gemelos! Les había conocido el día anterior y ya había sido la víctima de más de una de sus bromas.

Pero aun así le había extrañado que Fred le abordase de nuevo cuando después de su revolcón habían hablado de no repetirlo debido a los sentimientos del moreno.

.–Ahora tendrás que repetirle lo mismo a mi hermano, Harry, y él no te lo va a poner tan fácil. Pero… ¡cosa tuya! No haberte liado con él –la mirada del moreno se ensombreció. George se arrodilló frente a él y puso las manos en las rodillas flexionadas del moreno–. Te arrepientes¿verdad? Por ese novio tuyo, ese tal Draco.

El de ojos verdes asintió.

.–Mucho. No sabes cuánto. Draco se enteró¿sabes? Se enteró. Ni siquiera me habla… –fue entonces cuando recordó el motivo por el que estaba allí– ni siquiera quiere dormir conmigo.

.–No te preocupes, Harry… ya se le pasará –consoló el pelirrojo.

.–No, George, no lo hará. Le he engañado, y eso es algo que duele. Te lo digo por experiencia propia.

El gemelo pareció cavilar unos segundos, y luego le miró de nuevo.

.–Y si él te engañó antes y tú le perdonaste¿por qué no te perdona él ahora? Debería hacerlo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

.–No, George, él no me engañó, no al menos desde que somos pareja. Me engañó una mujer.

Fred soltó una especie de exclamación comprensiva y ambos se pusieron a echar pestes sobre las mujeres.

* * *

Entró de nuevo en la habitación y, cuando Draco le vio y se dio la vuelta en la cama, se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

.–Hola –dijo despacio. El rubio le miró con los ojos entrecerrados por sobre su hombro.

.–¿Qué coño quieres ahora? –preguntó, de nuevo bruscamente.

Era ya muy de mañana, y Harry había dormido en la habitación de Christian, con el niño abrazado a su cuerpo y anhelando sentir los brazos de Draco rodeando su pecho.

.–Te amo –dijo.

.–¿Qué?

* * *

_Hola! Os gustó? Espero que sí, y también que no me matéis por dejaros así, jeje, pero al fin y al cabo solo os quedan dos semanas por esperar, no tardo mucho en actualizar (dentro de lo que cabe). Bueno, espero que os haya gustado (a pesar de los cuernos y demás) y que sigáis leyendo. Mil besazos a todos!_

_Reviews? Los merezco?_

_Yeire_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	18. Chapter 18

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 18**_

.–Que te amo –repitió.

.–¿Y a qué coño viene eso ahora? –mientras hablaba se vestía rápidamente, dispuesto a dar por concluida esa estúpida conversación en cuanto terminase.

.–A demostrarte que me arrepiento de lo que hice.

.–Me da igual que estés arrepentido¿entiendes? Eso se demuestra con hechos, no con palabras –terminó de abrocharse el pantalón y salió del dormitorio poniéndose la camisa.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de la boda, y Draco aún estaba enfadado con Harry. Ni siquiera le miraba, y mucho menos se acercaba a él.

Estaban ya en el avión, y Draco se sentó solo en el asiento más alejado de sus amigos y, sobre todo, de Harry.

Harry fue el primero en bajar, seguido de Christian, junto al que se había sentado, Blaise, Hermione y finalmente Draco, que había dormido todo el viaje deseando no ver a su pareja, que se sentaba delante de él con el niño.

El moreno fue abrazado por Sirius y Remus nada más acercarse, y lloró silenciosamente, sin que nadie aparte de ellos dos se enterase, en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del castaño.

A Draco le abrazó su madre, estrechamente, como si en vez de un mes hubiera estado cinco años sin verle, como le abrazó a su vuelta de Italia.

Y, por último, Blaise, Hermione y Christian fueron abrazados calurosamente por los padres de los dos adultos.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y, dejando la maleta en el hall, subió las persianas y abrió las ventanas y puertas de todas las habitaciones de la casa.

Tan solo había dos dormitorios, mas la sala de estar —unida a la cocina— y el cuarto de baño.

Cuando entró en su habitación no pudo reprimir un suspiro melancólico. La cama que había compartido con Harry en esos meses. Le echaba tanto de menos…

Volvió a por la maleta que se había llevado al viaje y colocó sus cosas en el armario y los cajones. Luego cogió el teléfono, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

El moreno italiano respondió con voz triste pero, cuando escuchó la voz de Draco al otro lado del auricular, se alegró notablemente.

.–_¡Draco!_ –exclamó. El rubio sonrió. Había hablado varias veces más con Luca después de su ruptura y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos–. _¿Qué tal estás?_

La sonrisa de Draco se borró de inmediato. Estaba mal, muy mal. Su amor por Harry lo estaba consumiendo.

.–Yo… bueno, bien –no quiso decirle nada por teléfono, mejor hablar con él cara a cara–. ¿Podemos vernos?

Luca asintió repetidas veces, aunque luego cayó en la cuenta de que Draco no le veía.

.–_¡Claro! _–exclamó. El de ojos grises se permitió formar una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

.–Te espero en mi casa¿vale? Dentro de media hora –se escuchó un efusivo asentimiento de Luca y ambos colgaron en teléfono.

* * *

Después de pasar un largo rato con Sirius y Remus se dirigió a su apartamento. Hacía meses que no pasaba por allí. Su gata había vuelto a la casa, y estaba repantigada en su cama, completamente dormida.

Dejó la pequeña maleta que se había llevado encima de la cama y abrió el armario. Vacío. Un vuelco en su corazón. Su ropa estaba en casa de Draco, y él no quería verle y sufrir una vez más su rechazo. Sin embargo, tendría que ir a por sus cosas.

Se tumbó en la cama y se abrazó a sí mismo. Sabía que Draco y él habían roto por su culpa, y sabía también que se lo merecía, pero no podía hacer nada, ya no. Era demasiado tarde.

La hermosa gata negra, que Harry había encontrado en la calle y adoptado, despertó y se acercó a él. Aún era una cría, pero había veces en que salía de la casa y no volvía hasta días o semanas, incluso meses, más tarde.

Su pelaje negro azabache era agradablemente sedoso al tacto, y acariciarle le producía a Harry una agradable sensación por todo el cuerpo. Amaba a esa gata con locura, había sido su única compañera durante los años que Draco había pasado en Italia, y en ese momento estaba seguro de que lo sería también.

El moreno pasó su mano por el lomo del animal y éste ronroneó satisfecho. Le encantaba que Harry le acariciase, era tan cariñoso con ella…

.–Creo que tendré que ir a buscar mi ropa, Axis –dijo el joven Potter sin dejar de acariciarla.

La gata maulló, y Harry rascó ese lugar tras la oreja que a Axis le agradaba tanto. Los ojos del animal, violetas veteados de verde, le miraron escrutadoramente; eran unos ojos curiosos; él jamás había visto unos iris con un color parecido, pero le encantaba.

* * *

Acarició una última vez a su gata y se levantó, decidido a ir al apartamento de su ex-amante.

Draco había bebido, mucho. Antes de que Luca apareciera en su casa y mientras le contaba lo que había ocurrido con Harry. Y estaba borracho, más que nunca. Tanto que casi no sabía ni lo que hacía.

Por eso se inclinó hacia Luca y le besó. Por eso estaban prácticamente desnudos en ese momento. Draco respondía con fervor a cada beso de Luca. Y sin embargo lo hacía por despecho. Y Luca se entregaba como nunca, amando a pesar de que sabía que no era amado, que Draco sólo estaba con él para dañar a Harry.

.–Te quiero, Harry –dijo el rubio —sin ser del todo consciente de que el hombre que yacía bajo él no era su amado—, las palabras saliendo de lo más profundo de su corazón. Luca cerró los ojos bajo el rubio, deseando no haber escuchado pero sin decir nada por miedo a que Draco le dejara. Algunas lágrimas rebeldes se deslizaron, al estar tumbado, por sus sienes, y acabaron perdiéndose entre su pelo.

El rubio besaba y lamía el estómago del italiano, imaginando que era Harry el dueño de la piel que recorría con tanta ansia.

Acababa de meterse la erección del italiano en la boca cuando la puerta se abrió, mas sólo Luca escuchó los pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ellos estaban. Y fue Harry el que apareció por la puerta y Luca el que, con un susurro y un toque en el hombro, alertó a Draco.

El rubio alzó los ojos sin soltar el miembro de su amante y miró a su amado. Las preciosas esmeraldas estaban húmedas y tormentosas, pero Draco no se conmovió en lo más mínimo. Continuó lamiendo el pene de Luca sin apartar sus ojos de los de Potter, que ya derramaban amargas lágrimas que se perdían en la comisura de sus labios.

Harry intentó moverse, largarse de allí y hacer desaparecer el espantoso dolor que le había causado esa visión. Parecía que un hierro candente se apretaba contra su corazón, que apretaba y dolía y quería morir allí mismo, dejar de sufrir por fin. Y si cerraba los ojos, los gemidos de Luca le taladraban los oídos y le obligaban a volver a mirar. Y volvía a quebrarse.

.–¡Draco! –jadeó Luca cuando el rubio, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Harry y deleitarse con sus lágrimas, comenzó a succionar más fuerte la erección de su amante italiano, haciéndole llegar en el momento siguiente al tan desesperadamente deseado orgasmo.

Y luego Draco le volteó y, sin demasiada preparación, le penetró.

Sin embargo, no apartó los ojos de los de su ex-novio ni por un mísero segundo, pues sabía que eran sus orbes grises las que le mantenían ahí, pegado al suelo, casi sin respirar ni pestañear, llorando, sufriendo, provocando que Draco se sintiera monstruoso por estar haciéndole eso, por estar vengándose de él de una manera tan vil.

No obstante, no dejó de enterrarse en ese cuerpo que se asemejaba tanto al del hombre que le miraba. Le penetraba una y otra vez, cada vez más rápida y fuertemente, mirando los ojos rojos y nublados del moreno, sintiendo como el alma de aquél que amaba tanto se quebraba cada vez más, a medida que las embestidas se hacían más bruscas.

Y, cuando terminó, creyó haber escuchado dos palabras que le dolieron más que si fueran un millón.

.–Te odio…

Fue un susurro, y sin embargo dolió como si lo hubiera gritado, como si hubiera proclamado a los cuatro vientos ese sentimiento. Y la avalancha continuó.

.–No quiero volver a verte…

Y cada frase le dolió más.

.–Me das asco…

Y, sin salir de Luca, se derrumbó.

.–No puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto…

Y las lágrimas salieron sin piedad, hundiéndole.

.–No quiero tener nada que ver contigo…

Y, cuando el moreno se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala, Draco se desprendió de Luca, se puso su ropa interior y le siguió. Le pilló en la entrada, cogiendo su maleta y abriendo luego la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que saliera, Draco se interpuso en su camino, apoyándose en la puerta y cerrándola a su vez con el movimiento. Harry le miró con dolor y rencor.

.–Quítate –dijo con voz cansada. Draco negó con la cabeza, lágrimas corriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas–. He dicho que te quites.

.–Harry…

.–¡Cállate¡He dicho que te quites! –gritó el moreno sin dejar de llorar. Su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos que, sin embargo, eran absolutamente silenciosos.

El rubio negó de nuevo y, sin muchos miramientos, Harry le empujó con fuerza, pillándole desprevenido y tirándole al suelo, haciendo que el rubio se diera contra el mueble del recibidor.

Sin siquiera detenerse a ver si estaba herido, el moreno abrió la puerta y se largó.

Draco se levantó algo aturdido y, sin reparar siquiera en que tenía una pequeña herida sangrante en la frente —consecuencia de haberse dado contra la esquina del mueble— salió corriendo tras Harry, vestido con sus bóxers y cubierto en sudor mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y un pequeño hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por su frente.

Las puertas del ascensor ya se cerraban cuando él llegó a su encuentro, y no tuvo valor de hacer nada después de verle tan derrumbado como estaba. Simplemente le dejó marchar, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de por vida de haberlo hecho.

Cuando entró en la casa Luca se ponía su abrigo, dispuesto a marcharse también, y Draco no se lo impidió. Solo le paró unos segundos para decirle:

.–Lo siento, Luca.

El moreno asintió y, después de besarle suavemente en la frente, salió de la casa.

* * *

Cuando entró en su apartamento Axis se acercó a él y se frotó contra su pierna, dándole la bienvenida. La gata se puso tras él y le empujó levemente con el morro, instándole a andar.

.–¿Qué pasa, pequeña? –preguntó con la voz ahogada y ronca producto del llanto que aún no cesaba. Ella maulló y, dándole un último empujón, se colocó frente a él, guiándole.

En el salón se encontraba Sirius, repantigado en un sillón, dormitando con una copa de whisky en su mano, peligrosamente inclinada.

Harry se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, deseando que su padrino no se diese cuenta de que había llorado. Sin embargo, cuando su tutor abrió los ojos y le miró se dio cuenta de inmediato.

.–¿Por qué has llorado, Harry? –preguntó con suavidad.

.–No he llorado –rebatió el joven, quizás algo bruscamente.

.–Harry… –regañó el de ojos grises frunciendo el ceño– tienes los ojos inyectados en sangre y las mejillas enrojecidas¿debería creerte?

El aludido no pudo evitarlo: se sentó junto a él y se abrazó a su pecho, esta vez, sin reprimir los sollozos.

No hablaron de lo que le pasaba, pues Sirius intuía que Harry no quería hacerlo y él no deseaba presionarle.

Sin embargo, Harry no tardó mucho en comenzar a hablar. Le contó lo que había pasado en América y lo que Draco acababa de hacerle. Sirius le abrazaba más fuerte con cada palabra que Harry, entre sollozos, pronunciaba, y cuando el de ojos verdes terminó de relatarle lo que acababa de pasar, apretó los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar.

.–Voy a matarle –pronunció peligrosamente.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, despacio, suplicando sin palabras.

.–No… por favor, Sirius… no le hagas nada… por favor –susurró con voz rota.

El aludido le abrazó con más fuerza, sin decir nada, y le besó en la cabeza.

* * *

Draco se había dirigido a su dormitorio, sin recoger la sala, y se había acostado en la cama, dando rienda suelta a su dolor.

Su frente ya no sangraba, aunque aún tenía sangre seca en algunos lugares, pero él no se había preocupado ni de curar la herida ni de lavarse. El corte no era muy profundo y apenas le dolía, solamente sentía el palpitar de la sangre en su cabeza.

Se sentía fatal. Su corazón palpitaba aún más fuerte que su frente, y todo porque sabía que Harry no merecía lo que le había hecho, a pesar de que mientras lo hacía había sentido que era lo más correcto que podía haber hecho.

.–Harry… –susurró. Odiaba hacerle daño, pero había estado tan cegado por el dolor y el rencor que no se detuvo a pensar en ningún momento las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos. Simplemente había pensado en la satisfacción que le producía ver a Harry llorar después de todo el dolor que le había causado.

Se acurrucó sobre sí mismo y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libres, sin que ningún sonido saliera de sus labios. Solamente aquellas gotitas traicioneras que se deslizaban sin control alguno por su rostro.

Cuando el torrente pasó, él su levantó despacio y se dirigió al baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha para, al menos, dejar de sentirse tan asquerosamente sucio como se sentía. Se metió en la bañera, luego de llenarla de agua y jabón, y dejó que las burbujas acariciaran su cuerpo antes de coger una esponja y enjabonarse a conciencia.

Luego de salir de la bañera y secarse se metió en la cama. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, sólo de beber y de morirse de una vez. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso a Harry¿Por qué había sido tan hijo de puta?

Poco después de acostarse se quedó dormido, pero su sueño no fue reparador. Las pesadillas no dejaban de asaltarle y el temor de que Harry le dijese que le odiaba de nuevo lo estaba matando. No podría soportarlo.

Amaneció acurrucado sobre sí mismo, temblando e inundado en lágrimas, creyendo que las palabras que Harry le había dicho en su sueño no tardarían mucho en ser algo real en su mundo.

* * *

Harry se fue despertando poco a poco, con movimientos lentos y pesados, notando las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y su respiración mucho más tranquila que la noche anterior.

Se había quedado dormido sobre el pecho de Sirius, que aún dormía plácidamente. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y rió bajito al ver la sonrisa de su padrino, que parecía feliz en su sueño.

Se levantó con cuidado y caminó despacio hasta el baño, intentando que sus ojos doloridos permanecieran abiertos, en un intento por ver bien el camino.

Pensó en Draco y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Al fin y al cabo era él el responsable de todo, era él el que le había engañado en primer lugar. Era su culpa por haberse acostado con Fred.

Hermione se acostó en la cama y se acurrucó junto a su esposo, que la abrazó de inmediato.

.–¿Qué te pasa, pequeña? –preguntó suavemente.

Ella le miró con dulzura y sonrió suavemente.

.–Estoy preocupada –dijo–. Por Harry y Draco –añadió al ver el ceño fruncido de Blaise–. No se han hablado desde la boda de Pansy.

El moreno no dijo nada, pero Hermione le sintió asentir.

.–Estate tranquila, seguro que tarde o temprano se reconcilian, siempre es así. No pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

.–Lo sé –dijo ella–. Pero hasta que lo hagan se están destrozando.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta y él, con el paso tambaleante, se acercó a ella. Abrió sólo lo suficiente para ver quién había en el exterior, pero antes de que pudiera mirar, aquél que había ido a visitarle empujó la puerta, haciendo que él cayera al suelo de espaldas.

.–¡Sirius! –exclamó al ver quién había entrado–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

.–¡Nada¿Debería hacer algo? –preguntó sarcásticamente–. ¿Tal vez partirte la cara por lo que le has hecho a Harry¿O sólo compadecerme de ti por lo bajo que has caído?

El rubio sólo le miró, pensando en lo que Harry le había hecho también a él. ¿Sólo él era el culpable de eso?

.–¿Tu ahijado no es lo suficientemente mayorcito para venir a reclamarme él solito¿O es que depende de ti para joderme? Sólo te lo digo por si no te ha dicho lo que me ha hecho él a mí –dijo ácidamente–. ¡Ah, no¡Perdona¡Si lo que él hizo fue sólo un fallo nimio!

Sirius se quedó sin palabras por un instante, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

.–No me jodas, Draco, encima no me jodas¿quieres? –dijo–. Vale, está bien, Harry se acostó con otro, pero ¿te parece normal que te folles a un tío así, delante de él, sin importarte lo que pueda sentir o pensar?

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente se fue hacia el salón, toda su borrachera desaparecida en un instante, y se sentó en el sofá, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos. Sirius le siguió hacia allí.

.–Estaba resentido¿vale? Supongo que puedo estarlo, al menos por lo que me hizo.

.–Sé que estabas resentido, Draco, pero no deberías haber hecho eso.

El rubio le miró incrédulo.

.–¿Ah, no¿Entonces que debería, según tú, haber hecho¡Vamos, dímelo¡Me muero de ganas de saberlo! –replicó irónico.

.–¡Pedirle una explicación, algo¡Pero no hacerle eso! –replicó Sirius.

.–Mejor olvídame –fue la única contestación del rubio antes de que éste se levantase y se fuese hacia el cuarto de baño, encerrándose en él.

* * *

_Bueno, qué, os gustó? Espero que sí ;D La verdad es que seguramente muchos de vosotros queráis matarme por separarlos pero, qué se le va a hacer. Me supongo que volverán pronto, aunque tampoco estoy muy segura porque no he escrito el chap. 19 aún :$ Bueno, mil besazos a todos aquellos que seguís leyéndome y gracias por los rr del chap. anterior. Muackk!!_

_Reviews¿?¿? Los merezco¿?¿?_

_Vamos con las contestaciones del chap. anterior:_

_**Zephyrpotter:** Ola!!! Me alegra que te guste ;D Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado este chap., aunque lo que Draco le hace a Harry no está muy bien que se diga. Besos!!!! Bye ;D_

_Yeire_

Miembro de muchas órdenes 


	19. Chapter 19

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 19**_

_Dos años más tarde… _

Draco paseaba por la calle con los auriculares de su discman puestos. _'Two Story Town'_, de Bon Jovi, era la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y movía los labios, cantando sin emitir ningún sonido. Iba solo, paseando por los lugares por los que había paseado con Harry, recordando con nostalgia sus momentos juntos, sus peleas y reconciliaciones… cada una más bonita que la anterior y por siempre recordadas.

Estaba irreconocible. Su pelo, largo hasta llegar a los hombros, enmarcando un rostro inexpresivo y unos ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol. Su cazadora y pantalón de cuero —algo que siempre le había gustado pero que nunca se había atrevido a llevar— y su camisa sin mangas blanca le hacían destacar entre los demás. Su mano sujetando el casco de una moto y las llaves de la misma en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora.

Eran las doce de la noche, pero en Londres aún había mucho movimiento. Fue entonces cuando lo decidió: iría a casa, comería algo y se largaría de bares toda la noche. Al fin y al cabo nadie esperaba por él esa noche, ni esa ni ninguna de las anteriores desde que había terminado con Harry.

Subió en la moto y, cuando se puso el casco, divisó a un hermoso hombre que le miraba con lujuria. Le hizo un movimiento de cabeza y, apenas cinco minutos después, conducía hacia su casa con un completo desconocido montado tras él.

Los clubs más tarde.

* * *

Cuando despertó al día siguiente apenas recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Cada pocos minutos a su mente acudían flashes, vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado, y en varios de estos espacios de tiempo Draco veía frente a sí los cuerpos de hombres diferentes, lo cual demostraba que no sólo se había acostado con uno, sino con varios sujetos.

Se sentía fatal. Un terrible dolor de cabeza —provocado por las drogas y el alcohol— golpeaba contra sus sienes, y él no sabía si reír por lo estúpido que había sido o llorar por lo mucho que se arrepentía.

Y todo aquello era rutina. Lo único que hacía desde que había terminado con Harry y lo único que planeaba hacer hasta que encontrara el valor de decirle al moreno que aún le quería, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Claro que considerando la escenita entre él y Luca que el moreno había tenido que presenciar no creía que le agradase mucho volver a verle, y tenía motivos suficientes para odiarle.

No había vuelto a ver a ninguno de sus amigos en todo ese tiempo. De nuevo había vendido su apartamento y se había comprado otro, mucho más grande y acorde con sus actuales gustos, insolente pero elegante.

Ninguna foto de sus amigos a la vista. Sólo un cuadro en el que él, sus padres y su hermana posaban abrazados. Una foto en el rincón más oscuro, de un Harry sonriente, y otra en el último cajón de su mesilla. Una foto de cuando eran pequeños. Él posando con Hermione, Blaise, Pansy y Harry. Los cinco amigos de siempre. Tan unidos entonces y tan distantes ahora. Pansy en América y Draco desaparecido a ojos de todos. Incluso había cambiado los lugares que antes frecuentaba por otros en los que, estaba seguro, sus amigos no lo buscarían. Esperaba que tampoco Harry.

Alzó la cabeza, comprobando que estaba solo en la casa, y tuvo que apoyarla de nuevo en la almohada frente al insoportable pinchazo que atacó sus sienes. Pero no estaba solo. Alguien se acercaba a él, oía sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera.

. –¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó un hombre de complexión fuerte, moreno, con gafas y pelo alborotado. Sólo tenía un defecto: sus ojos no eran verdes, sino grises.

.–¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? –preguntó él con el ceño fruncido, la mano izquierda en su frente y los ojos cerrados.

.–Dijiste que podía quedarme –repuso éste.

.–Pues ahora quiero que te largues.

* * *

Despertó sintiendo una suave y cálida presencia junto a él. No la que le hubiera gustado, claro está, pero sí la de alguien que le amaba y le cuidaba con devoción. Alguien a quien había llegado a querer con locura, aunque no a amar.

Unos fuertes brazos le abrazaron por detrás al tiempo que unos carnosos labios besaban su nuca.

.–Buenos días, amor –le susurraron al oído.

.–Buenos días, Brad –sonrió al sentir la mano de su pareja acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

.–¿Qué tal dormiste? –preguntó Brad sin dejar de mimarle. Harry se sintió abrumado por la felicidad, casi completa.

.–Como un león –repuso. El hombre rió y Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Castaño, musculoso, con unos ojos azules tan límpidos como el mar, un gran atleta al que le encantaba surfear, veintiocho años… Sólo podía encontrarle un defecto: no era ÉL.

Sin embargo, Brad Richardson sabía de sobra que Harry no le amaba. Le quería, sí, con locura, pero no le amaba. Sólo podía amar a una persona: Draco Malfoy; pero aun así había accedido a intentarlo con él, y la verdad era que no lo llevaban nada mal. Llevaban ya un año y medio juntos y Harry había aprendido a quererle como no quería a nadie más aparte de Draco. Incluso iban a casarse. Apenas en una semana. Harry había aceptado feliz. Le encantaba poder compartir su vida con él, era casi tan feliz como cuando vivía todo eso… con Draco.

Brad le besó en el centro del pecho y él se obligó a apartar al rubio de sus pensamientos. No le parecía justo pensar en él cuando estaba con su prometido, nunca le había gustado, ni siquiera al inicio de su relación. Si estaba con Brad pensaría en Brad, no en él, no en el maldito Draco Malfoy.

Rió suavemente cuando el flequillo algo largo de su amante le rozó el ombligo, y Brad se alzó para mirarle, sonreírle y besarle suavemente en los labios.

.–Te quiero –dijo, recibió la misma respuesta de Harry. Y, aunque sabía que era cierto, que Harry le quería, sabía que su sentimiento no era tan intenso como el que él le profesaba, y aun así no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al saber que era así, que lo tenía sólo para él, que podía amarle cuantas veces quisiera sin recibir nunca una reclamación. Y nunca la había recibido.

Acarició suavemente su negro cabello y besó su frente con dulzura, haciendo salir de sus labios rojos y carnosos un suspiro de felicidad y que Brad acariciara su cuello con la nariz, provocándole cosquillas.

El castaño comenzó besando suavemente el cuello, repartiendo luego suaves mordiscos por sus clavículas y pasando a continuación la lengua por la zona central de su pecho hasta que llegó a un pezón, el que besó y lamió con suavidad para luego desplazarse hacia el otro, al que mordió con pasión y cariño. Los labios de Harry le recompensaban con deliciosos gemidos que le volvían loco, y las manos del moreno tironeaban de su cabello con suavidad, asaltado por el placer.

Las manos de Brad recorrían todo el cuerpo de Harry con ansias, como si nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

La erección de Harry fue cubierta por una humedad caliente y estremecedora, mientras los dedos de su pareja se hundían en sus revueltos cabellos negros, volviéndolo loco. Recorrió con sus manos todo lo que tenía a su alcance del cuerpo de Brad, hasta que sus dedos se toparon con las suaves hebras de su cabello y se aferró a ellos como si con ese movimiento pudiera librarse del vacío contra el que sus ojos competían.

Intentó mover sus caderas ansioso, pero su novio, que había descubierto sus intenciones, no se lo permitió, sino que colocó las manos sobre su pelvis y le apretó contra la cama, impidiéndole así hacer algún movimiento.

Brad acariciaba sus piernas a la vez que, con su lengua, acariciaba su miembro. Harry sólo gemía con fuerza tirando del cabello de su amante, sintiendo que, si no le abandonaba, no tardaría mucho en correrse.

Sin embargo, Brad no le abandonó. Continuó dándole placer con la lengua, haciendo que pocos minutos después Harry se corriese en su boca, y no dudó en tragarse la ardiente semilla de su compañero.

Harry se quedó allí, agotado y sudoroso en los brazos de su amante, sintiendo cómo este le besaba todo el rostro y le acariciaba el pelo, intentando calmar su agitación.

Luego todo empezó de nuevo. Brad acarició de nuevo todo el cuerpo de su amado, mimándole y encendiéndole de nuevo. Harry se dejaba hacer, abrumado por las sensaciones que el castaño le provocaba. Sentía, al mismo tiempo, placer y ternura, algo que nunca había sentido con Draco, el que le daba ambas cosas pero en distinto momento.

El moreno se cansó de ser la parte pasiva y, en un ramalazo de lujuria, se puso encima de su pareja. Comenzó besando todo su rostro para luego bajar poco a poco y ocuparse de su cuello, pezones y ombligo. Las manos volaban locas por el bien formado cuerpo del castaño, que gemía suavemente, cada vez más fuerte, ante la pasión que Harry desprendía por cada poro de su piel.

Una húmeda y caliente cavidad se apoderó de su pene erecto, que ya palpitaba dolorosamente, y la acarició con labios, dientes y lengua. Harry succionaba largamente, haciendo que el castaño se desesperara y moviese sus caderas con abandono.

Cuando Brad ya gemía y jadeaba, a punto de culminar, Harry le abandonó para besar sus labios y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, haciendo que sus hombrías se juntasen y ambos gritaran con placer.

Un condón fue colocado alrededor del pene de Brad, despacio, tan despacio que le volvía loco, por las delicadas y suaves manos de Harry.

Las manos de Brad se desplazaron hasta las caderas de su prometido y, sujetándole, le alzó para penetrarle de una suave pero certera embestida, haciendo que de sus bocas saliera un gemido torturado al sentir cómo sus cuerpos se unían por fin tanto como lo habían deseado.

Unos minutos después, luego de que Harry se acostumbrase a la invasión, las manos de Brad ayudaron al moreno a comenzar a moverse, y luego de unos minutos los movimientos del de ojos verdes eran rápidos y certeros, enloqueciendo a un frenético Brad, que clavaba sus dedos en las caderas de Harry, desesperado por el placer que éste le estaba haciendo sentir.

Las embestidas aumentaron en velocidad y número, y Brad estaba a punto de terminar sólo de ver a su amado en ese estado de total entrega, deseando que esa tortura terminase en ese mismo instante y a la vez que durase para siempre, soñando en medio de su orgasmo con su futuro, ligado al del moreno sobre él, y en su familia, pues siempre había deseado tener una y sabía que Harry también.

Dejó de soñar despierto cuando sintió que Harry se movía más deprisa y llevaba una mano hacia su pene, así que, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, llevó su mano hacia ese duro miembro y lo masturbó junto a su pareja, llegando ambos al clímax casi al unísono; primero Harry, que se derramó sobre el vientre de su amante y contrajo sus músculos internos, y luego Brad, que inundó el interior del moreno con su ardiente semilla.

Harry cayó derrumbado sobre el pecho de su amante, que le abrazó con infinita suavidad hasta que los espasmos post-orgasmo dejaron de sacudirle. Luego se despegó de su cuerpo y ambos permanecieron tumbados tranquilamente hasta que el cansancio les venció y Morfeo se los llevó al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

.–Draco –dijo–. Draco, contesta.

Hermione se pasó la mano por el cabello, introduciendo sus dedos entre los mechones castaños. Estaba desesperada. Había conseguido dar con Draco por segunda vez en dos años y, también por segunda vez, Draco no quería darle ninguna información sobre su paradero.

.–¿Dónde estás, Draco? –sollozó dolida–. Dime dónde estás, Draco, por favor.

.–_No puedo decírtelo, Hermione. De veras que no puedo_ –dijo el rubio–. _Lo siento._

.–¡Draco, por el amor de Dios¡No me hagas esto¡No te hagas esto¿Sabes que Harry va a casarse¿Lo sabes? –de la garganta de rubio salió un gemido torturado, y Hermione consiguió escucharlo–. ¡Se casará en una semana con otro hombre si tú no haces nada por impedirlo¿No te das cuenta?

.–_No tengo que darme cuenta de nada, Hermione, es su vida y yo ya no formo parte de ella_ –dijo.

La mujer ahogó un grito desesperado al escuchar a su amigo. ¿Estaba loco o qué?

.–No formas parte de su vida porque no quieres. Fuiste tú el que se marchó, no Harry. Fuiste tú el que desapareció de nuestras vidas, no nosotros de la tuya. Fuiste tú el que huyó –el rubio guardó silencio y ella no dijo nada.

Simplemente colgó. Draco dejó el teléfono a un lado, mirando al vacío mientras se dejaba resbalar por la pared hasta llegar al suelo.

'_Harry se casa. Harry se casa. Harry se casa…'_ eso era lo único que martilleaba en su cabeza.

.–Harry, Harry, Harry… –murmuró desesperado. Sus manos temblaban, sus labios también, y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro inclementes, como si a su paso se le clavasen cientos de clavos oxidados y punzantes.

Deseaba detener esa boda pero… ¿cómo? Se suponía que había desaparecido definitivamente de la vida de Harry y los demás, pero no quería quedar fuera de la vida de ninguno de ellos. Era algo sumamente extraño, lo sabía, pero les echaba tanto de menos… Quizá debería desaparecer definitivamente de allí. Irse a América o algún otro lugar. Olvidarse al fin de Harry y de todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Sólo para no hacerse daño.

* * *

Sonó el teléfono y, al ser el único que se había levantado ya, contestó Brad.

.–_¿Sí?_ –preguntó con voz soñolienta pero agradable.

.–Hola, Brad, quería hablar con Harry¿puede ponerse? –la mujer no le tenía especial aprecio, pero, ante todo, debía reconocer que, cuando Draco se había ido, él siempre había estado ahí para apoyar a Harry en los momentos de dolor y amarle en los de despecho y desesperación.

.–_Está dormido, Hermione. Lo siento_ –de repente escuchó unos ruiditos a su espalda y calló un momento. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura por detrás y él volvió a dirigirse a la persona al otro lado del teléfono–. _Espera un momento, por favor. Está aquí._

Le pasó el teléfono a su novio y éste le miró confuso.

.–¿Quién es? –susurró muy bajito.

.–Hermione –contestó el otro en el mismo tono.

Harry asintió y se colocó el teléfono en la oreja al tiempo que Brad salía de la habitación, dándoles intimidad.

.–_¿Hermione?_ –preguntó, sorprendido por la llamada–. _¿Ocurre algo?_

Ella permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, pero pronto habló de nuevo.

.–Algo así, Harry –de nuevo silencio, pero Harry la animó a continuar hablando con un escueto "¿Qué?"–. He conseguido localizar a Draco, Harry. He hablado con él –esta vez silencio por parte del moreno, pero Hermione no tardó mucho en romperlo–. ¿Quieres su número, Harry? Podría dártelo, aún lo guardo.

_.–¿Y para qué lo quiero, Hermione?_ –preguntó el moreno, con voz débil–. _¿Para que vuelva a despreciarme¿Para que desaparezca de nuevo y ni siquiera tú puedas localizarlo?_

Ella no contestó a ninguna de sus preguntas, le dio el número de teléfono y le dijo:

.–Haz lo que quieras, Harry –no había reproche en su voz, solamente una profunda compasión–. Te quiero.

Y colgó. Harry se quedó un rato más con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, tan sólo escuchando el constante pitido del auricular. Luego lo despegó de su oído y marcó el número que su amiga le había dado. Contestaron apenas dos o tres minutos después.

.–_¿Sí?_ –no hubo contestación alguna, pero tan sólo al escuchar la respiración al otro lado de la línea supo de quién se trataba–. _Harry_ –dijo–. _Harry, te extraño. Te quiero._

El moreno sólo colgó, sintiéndose descubierto y con múltiples lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, pensando en las palabras de su ex-novio. "Te extraño, te quiero". Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… Esas palabras martilleaban en su cabeza constantemente, doliéndole, matándole… Se dejó caer en el sofá y, colocando sus codos sobre las rodillas, hundió la cara entre sus manos.

.–¿Quién era? –preguntó Brad entrando en la sala de nuevo, atándose el nudo de la bata. El moreno no respondió–. ¿Harry? –Cuando alzó el rostro y vio el aspecto devastado de Harry se asustó–. ¡Harry¿Qué ha ocurrido¿Quién era? –preguntó preocupado.

El moreno le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y enrojecidos.

.–Draco… era Draco… –sollozó antes de abrazarse a su novio y llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

.–Maldito… –murmuró Brad sin dejar de acunar al moreno y con los labios pegados a su negra cabellera.

* * *

Hermione arropó a su hijo y le besó suavemente en la frente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, debido a la pena que le provocaba la desdicha de sus dos mejores amigos. Le dolía profundamente que se hubiesen separado, pero ella tampoco podía hacer nada más de lo que había hecho antes.

Unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás y ella colocó las manos sobre ellos y la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido, permitiéndole que la besara en el cuello.

.–¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? –preguntó suavemente.

.–Nada… –Blaise emitió un gruñidito de disconformidad, y Hermione suspiró– Son Harry y Draco… no sé. ¿Recuerdas que había localizado a Draco? Le di el número a Harry pero… ni siquiera sé si le llamó. ¿Y si no lo hizo¿Y si solamente no lo apuntó? No lo sé, Blaise. No me gustaría que Harry se casara con Brad estando enamorado de Draco.

El moreno permaneció en silencio unos segundos, como sopesando una posibilidad, luego le hizo una pregunta a su esposa.

.–¿Y tú crees que… Draco impedirá la boda? –preguntó Blaise.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, simplemente no lo sabía.

_.–¿Draco? Draco, necesito verte_ –habló Hermione medio desesperada. El rubio no le contestaba, aunque estaba casi segura de que había cogido el teléfono, y en apenas dos días sería la boda.

Draco no deseaba contestar. Se pasaba el día junto al aparato, fumando y bebiendo, esperando que Harry volviera a llamarle. No quería que se casara, pero si era feliz… él no podía hacer nada. Había cogido el auricular, pero no había pronunciado palabra. Solamente deseaba que su amiga le dejase en paz, que no le atormentase, que no le torturase.

.–_Por favor, Draco, necesito verte y saber que estás bien y que eres feliz. Necesito tener noticias tuyas_ –susurró la chica.

El rubio, finalmente, sólo pronunció una frase, una dirección y una hora, ese mismo día.

.–_Gracias, Draco_ –pronunció la castaña antes de sonreír y colgar el teléfono, feliz.

Tres horas más tarde, los dos amigos se reunían en una cafetería de la calle del rubio. Hermione corrió a abrazarle, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apenas le vio, y él la abrazó también, con cariño pero sin esa locura que guiaba a la mujer.

Pero Hermione no podía contenerse. Hacía dos años que no veía a su amigo, que le echaba de menos, y él había cambiado tanto… Su forma de vestir y su comportamiento no eran los mismos. Ni siquiera sus ojos, más oscuros ahora; estaban opacados, tal vez por la tristeza, tal vez por el dolor… eran dos lagunas de hielo insensibles y sin el brillo de antaño.

.–¿Qué te ha pasado, Draco? No eres… tú –dijo Hermione, después de que se separaron, mirándole de arriba abajo.

.–No digas estupideces, claro que soy yo –pero no lo era, y él también era consciente de eso.

Hacía dos años, si Hermione se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos como esa noche, él la hubiese apartado y dicho: "Estate quieta, Mione, que me arrugas el traje" con una sonrisa, pero no había sido así; la había abrazado también esperando que no se notase que estaba tan desesperado como ella por tener contacto con su vida anterior y con sus amigos de siempre.

Sin embargo, la castaña no ahondó más en el tema. Se quedó callada, mirándole con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y luego le dijo:

.–¿Por qué no vuelves, Draco? Te echamos de menos. Todos lo hacemos –dijo.

.-No voy a volver, Mione, no insistas –dijo–. Apuesto a que algunos no me echan tanto de menos como dices.

Se refería, obviamente, a Harry, pero no se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre por el miedo que sentía a que éste muriera finalmente entre sus labios mientras su amor se casaba.

.-Harry te extraña, Draco, lo sé; así que no te molestes en decir que no es así porque te equivocas, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo –Draco no dijo nada–. ¿Qué es lo que quieres¿Qué se case con Brad y lo vuestro haya terminado para siempre¿Es eso? Pues entonces sigue así, porque a este paso vas a conseguirlo.

La chica se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se fue, pero, con el movimiento, una pequeña tarjeta cayó al suelo, y cuando la chica se alejó, consciente de lo que se le había caído, Draco la tomó y la leyó.

_Estimado amigo:_

_Estamos complacidos de invitarte a nuestra ceremonia de matrimonio, que se celebrará el día 20 de Agosto en la capilla de St. Michael, a las 7:30 de la tarde._

_Con todo nuestro cariño:_

_Harry Potter y Brad Richardson_

_Futuro matrimonio Richardson_

'_Se va a casar…'_ pensó, sintiendo que se moría del dolor que le oprimía el corazón. Quizá Hermione tenía razón. Quizá debía detener la boda y decirle a Harry que aún le amaba, que le echaba de menos y que volvería con él más enamorado que nunca, si él le daba la oportunidad. Quizá no debía sacrificar su vida y su felicidad por el despecho de lo que había ocurrido dos años atrás.

* * *

A cada día que pasaba Harry tenía menos esperanzas de que Draco llegase para impedirle llevar a cabo su boda con Brad. Se sentía dolido, enfadado y confuso. Desde que había hablado con Draco —o desde que le había llamado para escuchar su voz— se sentía terriblemente vacío, como si hubiera algo que le faltase, y ciertamente así era.

Le faltaba Draco, le faltaba su amor y le faltaban sus caricias. Le faltaba todo él.

Y aun así se sentía culpable por Brad, porque estaba pensando en Draco a apenas dos días de su boda con el castaño.

Pero tampoco podía hacer nada. Era inevitable que pensase en él, eso ya lo tenía asumido, solo lo dolía que todos sus sueños, en lugar de llevarlos a cabo con la persona a la que amaba, tuviera que realizarlos con una persona por la que no sentía ni la cuarta parte del amor que le profesaba a Draco.

Brad entró en la sala y le sacó de sus cavilaciones, y él le agradeció que lo hiciera.

.-Harry… no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.

* * *

_Hola!!!! Bueno, vale, sé que me he pasado. Tardé algo más de lo acordado, pero es que… toda esta semana he estado enferma (de hecho aún lo estoy) y con el ordenador estropeado, así que… no sé. Aun así espero que os haya gustado ;D Mil besazos y hasta el próximo chap., que no sé si estará para dentro de dos semanas. Muackkkkk!!!_

_Vamos con las contestaciones a los rr's:_

_**Zephyrpotter:** Ola!!! Bueh… tuve que separarlos, ya sabes. no se valen tantas infidelidades, así que verás cómo espabilan, por listos ;) Harry, en cierto, modo, se merece lo que le pasó, aunque Draco tampoco fue muy sensible pero… se trata de causar el mayor daño posible en pago al que han recibido, me entiendes¿?¿? Es eso _

_Muchos besos y gracias por escribir. Nos vemos ._

_**Hotaru Snape Riddle:** Eres nueva¿?¿? Creo que no te vi antes por aquí, pero teniendo la cabeza como la tengo ya ni lo sé. Bueno, en todo caso, bienvenida Me alegra que te guste el fic y eso y muchas gracias por leer y escribir, Besos!!!!_

_**Amarissima:** Ola!! Pobre Harry, sí, pero en el fondo se lo merece, aunque no debe ser muy agradable que alguien te haga eso. Por dios, claro que no me lo han hecho, si me lo hubieran hecho no lo escribiría, sería horrible rememorarlo y compartirlo con otras personas, no crees¿?¿:'( Bueno, lo de la violencia no te lo puedo asegurar porque el chap ya está escrito, pero bueh. Besos y cuídate!!!! Muackkkkkk_

_Yeire_

Miembro de muchas órdenes


	20. Chapter 20

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 20**_

–¿Cómo? –preguntó confundido.

–Que no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres –repuso su novio, con calma pero la voz ronca por la angustia que sentía.

–¿Hacer el qué? –preguntó cauteloso.

–Casarnos –repuso el otro. Harry le miró con los ojos abiertos imposiblemente–. Sé que hablaste con Draco el otro día, y sé que no fue él el que llamó, así que no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no desees hacer. Y sé que esto no lo deseas.

–Sí lo deseo, Brad. Quiero casarme –aseguró Harry.

Brad le miró con ojos tristes durante unos momentos, y luego negó con la cabeza.

–Sé que quieres casarte, amor, pero no conmigo. Quieres casarte con él, y no te culpo. Al fin y al cabo es a él a quien amas.

A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y quiso morirse allí mismo.

–No, Brad, no quiero casarme con él. Quiero casarme contigo, por eso te dije que sí cuando me lo pediste –rebatió Harry.

–No, no quieres casarte conmigo, no te engañes. Me dijiste que sí por despecho, porque aún te dolía lo que te había pasado con él. Y sé que aún te duele, puedo sentirlo. En cada vez que me besas, cuando hacemos el amor… Todo está ahí, no intentes engañarme y, por sobre todo, engañarte a ti mismo, es como más daño te harás. Y yo no quiero que sufras –hubo una pausa en la que Brad suspiró profundamente, como dándose fuerzas para lo que iba a decir–. Cancelaré la boda y mañana me iré de aquí.

Se levantó del sofá en el que se había sentado, junto a Harry, y se alejó. El moreno se levantó y le siguió, tomándole una mano.

–No quiero que te vayas, Brad, quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo, y que nos casemos y tengamos una familia –le hizo darse la vuelta y le abrazó con locura, y después de unos minutos sintió cómo las lágrimas de Brad le mojaban el cuello, donde él había acomodado su rostro, y Harry le acarició el cabello y le dijo que no llorase, que él estaría siempre a su lado–. Te quiero.

–Sé que me quieres, Harry, y sabes que yo también te quiero, pero me duele que te hagas esto, que nos hagas esto, y también me duele que no hagamos nada para evitar esta locura.

–No es una locura, lo sabes –interrumpió Harry–. Sé que no te amo como debería, pero no te atrevas ni siquiera a imaginar que no te quiero. Porque lo hago. Te quiero con locura.

–No he puesto en duda que me quieres, Harry.

–Y no te atrevas a hacerlo –continuó el moreno–. Ahora vámonos a la cama, es tarde.

* * *

–¿Has visto a Draco, cariño? –ella asintió–. ¿Qué tal está?

–Bien, pero sigue empeñado en que no quiere volver. Dice que Harry no le quiere y a ver quién es el valiente que le saca de ahí. Siempre ha sido un cabezota –dijo ella. Blaise rió, y ella le fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Qué? Estaba harto de que él me lo dijera a mí, alguna vez tenía que tocarle¿no? –repuso él encogiéndose de hombros.

–Eres un gilipollas, Blaise –dijo ella–. Draco lo está pasando realmente mal¿y a ti lo único que se te ocurre es que era hora de que alguien le llamara cabezota?

–No es eso, Mione, pero te noto tensa. Sólo quería hacerte reír, y es obvio que no lo he conseguido. Lo siento –el chico se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación, donde se dejó caer en la cama, boca arriba, y se tapó los ojos con un brazo.

Estaba a punto de dormirse, quince minutos después, cuando se abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos ni quitarse el brazo de allí.

Sintió cómo la cama se hundía bajo un nuevo peso y luego sintió a Hermione apoyarse en su pecho.

–Lo siento, Blaise, no quería ponerme así, pero… lo siento –dijo ella.

Él no dijo nada, pero no parecía molesto, solamente dolido. Ella le besó en la mejilla, cariñosa.

–No hace falta que te comportes así ahora, Hermione –dijo algo picado.

–Sólo quiero que me perdones, Blaise, sé que no debí comportarme así, pero no pude evitarlo. Estoy preocupada –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

–No te preocupes entonces. Draco y Harry ya son mayorcitos para saber lo que deben hacer. Terminarán juntos de nuevo, de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

–No lo sé, Blaise, no lo sé.

* * *

Harry despertó temprano esa mañana. Se sentía raro, como si la noche anterior hubiese hecho una locura, pero él sabía que no era así. Él quería a Brad y deseaba casarse con él, aunque el castaño también tenía parte de razón. Quería casarse con él, sí, pero deseaba más fervientemente casarse con Draco, y eso no podía negarlo.

Y no se casaría con Draco, no, se había hecho la firme promesa de no hacerlo y no lo haría. Se casaría con Brad y formaría una familia con él. Adoptarían a un niño o a una niña y serían felices, y en su mundo jamás existiría Draco Malfoy. Era él el que se había ido de su vida¿no? Pues ahora desaparecería por completo, y Harry no volvería a mencionar el nombre de ese rubio que le había robado el alma, el corazón y la cordura.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se regañó mentalmente por pensar en él. Lo único que quería era decirse que le odiaba, que no le quería, pero las palabras que le había dirigido el rubio la semana anterior no le dejaban hacerlo. Se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza del mismo modo que el rubio las había pronunciado. Con desesperación y ternura. "Harry, te extraño. Te quiero".

Sollozó quedamente y apretó luego los labios con obstinación. No lloraría, no por Malfoy. Y de repente un recuerdo llegó a su mente: Draco acostándose con Luca delante de sus narices. Él llorando, diciéndole que le odiaba y que no quería volver a verle. Y Draco llorando también y derramándose en el interior del italiano al tiempo que enterraba su rostro en su cuello, jadeando.

Y entonces no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Dejó salir a sus lágrimas como una cascada, sintiendo que sus ojos se habían irritado al intentar, al principio, retener con demasiada fuerza las crueles gotitas saladas.

–No sabes lo mucho que te echo de menos –musitó. Por suerte, Brad dormía profundamente y no le escuchó.

Y, en un ramalazo, se secó las lágrimas de golpe y se levantó bruscamente de la cama. Llamaría a Hermione y le pediría la dirección de Draco, y luego iría a verle y le diría todo lo que le hacía sentir. _Todo._

Se dio una ducha rápida y, luego de dejar escrita una nota para Brad, salió de la casa.

* * *

Abrazó a Remus contra su pecho y le besó en el pelo con cariño, sintiéndolo muy cercano.

–¿Qué te pasa, Sirius? –preguntó el castaño en un susurro.

–Estoy preocupado –el castaño miró hacia su rostro para preguntarle con la mirada el por qué–. Harry. Draco. Supongo que es un conjunto de todo. Hace años que no se ven, pero desde entonces Harry no es el mismo. Maldito Malfoy…

–Tampoco podemos hacer nada –susurró el otro hombre.

–Lo sé, sé que no podemos hacer nada pero… bah… no lo sé.

El castaño no respondió. Simplemente, alzó algo más la cabeza y le besó en los labios suavemente, intensificando poco a poco el roce.

Sirius sonrió y correspondió al beso con dulzura.

Hacía mucho que no estaban así, tumbados en la cama, besándose de ese modo. Extrañaba esos momentos con Remus, momentos en que el amor y la pasión tomaban el control de la situación.

–Te quiero –dijo Remus cuando se separaron. Sirius le respondió con las mismas palabras, y el castaño sonrió–. Hacía tiempo que no estábamos así.

–Demasiado para mi gusto –repuso Sirius sonriente. Remus soltó una carcajada tan limpia y pura que Sirius se estremeció y se puso serio–. Quiero que seas sólo para mí.

–Ya lo soy –dijo el castaño mirándole con sus ojos dorados brillando de lujuria–. Quiero que hagamos el amor.

Sirius no necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Besó de nuevo a su pareja y, a medida que la intensidad del beso crecía, el moreno fue colocándose poco a poco encima de su amante, desnudándolo en el proceso.

Remus dejaba escapar pequeños susurros incitantes, Sirius perdía poco a poco el control, la pasión y el corazón tomaban el control… y ellos simplemente se dejaban llevar por sus emociones.

–Paddy… –susurró Remus cuando su amante mordió uno de sus pezones para después chuparlo y acariciarlo con la lengua, como si fuera el más exquisito manjar que jamás hubiese probado– Dios…

El moreno terminó de desprender a su pareja de la camisa del pijama y le fue besando por toda la extensión del pecho, desde las clavículas hasta los costados, y de estos al ombligo, en el que hundió la lengua con pasión, haciendo al castaño jadear y gemir como loco, sintiendo que si no se venía en ese momento era porque Sirius no había tocado aún su erección.

Pero el moreno tampoco le hizo esperar durante mucho tiempo. En cuanto escuchó a su amante gemir atacó sin tregua su erección, haciendo que de la garganta de Remus saliera un profundo y ronco jadeo y que intentase empujar sus caderas hacia adelante para introducirse aún más en la caliente boca, pero Sirius ya se había preparado para ese movimiento —posiblemente porque él hubiese hecho lo mismo de estar en el lugar de su Moony— y había colocado sus manos en las caderas de su amante, presionándolo contra la cama con fuerza pero sin dañarle.

.-Dios, Paddy, no me hagas esto, por favor… –gimoteó el castaño desesperado por sentir más contacto– Por favor…

El moreno no sólo no le hizo caso, sino que succionó aún con más fuerza la erección de su amante, haciendo que éste suplicase como loco por más contacto con su amante, contacto que, para su pesar, no le fue concedido.

Sirius no dejó de succionar su erección ni de acariciar sus nalgas, perdiendo sus dedos cada vez más cerca de su entrada, haciendo que Remus empezase a hiperventilar de una manera asombrosa. Sirius sonrió y desplazó su mano aún más cerca de ese lugar que le volvía loco.

Apenas segundos después, cuando ese delicioso dedo se había hundido en su cuerpo, el castaño se arqueaba de manera imposible, haciendo que Sirius abandonase su erección porque ni siquiera con su fuerza era capaz de contener el, en menor grado que el suyo, fuerte cuerpo de su amante.

Remus se sacudió, retorció y gimió hasta que Sirius liberó su entrada, y entonces se dejó caer sobre la cama, física y emocionalmente cansado. Sirius era capaz de hacerle perder el control sin siquiera adentrarse en su cuerpo, algo que ninguno había logrado antes que él.

Un preservativo voló sobre la erección del moreno y Remus se dispuso encantado para que su pareja le penetrara.

.-Ya era hora, bonito –gimió cuando su amante se hundió con fuerza y determinación en su interior–. La próxima vez te cagas.

Sirius sonrió. No se humillaría más que su amor, eso ambos lo sabían. De siempre Sirius había sido el más resistente de los dos en la cama… excepto cuando estaban así.

La estrechez de Moony alrededor de su miembro le robaba la cordura y le obligaba a embestir con fuerza a su castaño, pero no podía evitarlo, era algo que le consumía.

Embistió cada vez más fuerte y más profundo, imaginando lo erótico de su posición: Remus tumbado de perfil sobre la cama, él a su espalda, ambos con las rodillas flexionadas y los labios entreabiertos, húmedos, jadeantes. Los labios de Sirius recorrían la piel del cuello de su pareja, mientras Remus acariciaba el muslo de Sirius y cada poco le daba una palmada en el trasero para que fuera más rápido y fuerte, pasional y arrebatador, lujurioso y dulce…

No tardó mucho en venirse en ese adorable cuerpo. Llevaba tanto tiempo poseyéndolo, tantos años dejándose poseer por él… era la sensación más intensa que experimentaría en toda su vida. Se volvía loco con cada gemido de placer, con cada palabra que Remus susurraba en su oído, con cada estremecimiento, con cada roce… simplemente con Remus. Era la persona más maravillosa que se había echado a la cara en la vida, y definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber sustituido su amistad por amor. Llevaban juntos muchos años, habían pasado muchas penurias, muchos momentos felices, de sufrimiento, de placer… y nunca se cansaría de ellos. Ni de esos momentos ni de su Moony, él era lo más completo de su vida, su razón de ser, su corazón y su conciencia, su cordura, su locura, su pasión…

Lo era todo.

* * *

Para su desgracia, Hermione no tenía la dirección de Draco, y él no se la iba a dar, menos para que Harry pudiera decirle todo lo que pensaba de él, lo mucho que le odiaba y las pocas ganas que tenía de verle de nuevo.

Deseaba dañarle tanto como él había sido dañado. A ser posible, más aún. Lo odiaba con locura, lo amaba sin control, pero no le permitiría dañarle de nuevo, nunca lo haría.

Volvió a casa y, al comprobar que Brad no estaba, se dio una alegría enorme. Llamaría a Draco y le diría cuatro cosas, si no era a la cara, por teléfono.

Hizo la cama y luego se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

* * *

Llamaron al teléfono. Lo cogió pensando que era de nuevo Hermione y deseando hablar con ella otra vez.

.-¿Si? –no hizo falta que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea respondiera. Él ya sabía quién era-. ¿Harry?

.-_Me hiciste mucho daño, Draco, pero ya no te lo voy a permitir más. Saliste de mi vida y me dejaste solo, perdido sin ti. Y ahora Hermione no hace más que decirte que vuelvas, y lo vas a hacer, terminarás haciéndolo, pero yo ya no te estaré esperando…_

Por las mejillas de ambos hombres corrían silenciosas lágrimas. Ni Harry quería decir eso ni Draco quería escucharlo. Aún recordaba sus últimas palabras: _Te odio… No quiero volver a verte… Me das asco…_ Cada una de ellas se le clavaba como dardos en el corazón. Y ya no podía soportarlo más.

.-No me digas eso, Harry, por Dios… por favor… no me digas de nuevo que me odias –suplicó.

.-_No me supliques, Draco, no te voy a decir que te odio porque no lo hago, pero ya no puedo más. No puedo permitir que sigas jugando conmigo a tu antojo, ya estoy cansado_ –repuso el moreno, dolido–. _No tienes derecho a pedirme nada, ya no quiero volver a verte. Me voy a casar con Brad…_

Al rubio esas palabras le golpearon como hierros candentes.

.-¡NO! –exclamó a la desesperada.

.-_Sí, Draco, me voy a casar con Brad y nos vamos a ir del país. No volverás a verme nunca más, y yo a ti tampoco. No quiero verte y no quiero volver a hablar contigo, ésta será la última vez que escucharás mi voz, así que acostúmbrate desde el principio._

Draco negaba compulsivamente con la cabeza, muerto de miedo por no volver a verle, escucharle, sentirle. Harry no sabía cuánto le quería. No sabía cuánto le amaba y no sabía que no iba a soportar que se alejase de él, no así, no ahora.

.-Harry, no me dejes… no me hagas esto… por favor… –suplicó, su voz quebrándose por momentos y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo temblaba convulsamente, producto del miedo que le consumía el corazón. No quería que Harry se alejase de él. Nunca lo querría.

.-_Lo siento, Draco_ –ambos sabían que así era, que Harry lo sentía, que tampoco él quería separarse, pero al mismo tiempo ninguno era consciente de ello. Harry pensaba fríamente con la cabeza, y Draco lo hacía con el corazón, pero no se daba cuenta de que Harry mentía, de que Draco era lo más importante de su vida, de que nunca nadie le haría sentir tan pleno como él. Nunca. Nadie–. _Pero no quiero que me hagas más daño, no quiero que tú salgas mal de todo esto, ni tampoco quiero hacerlo yo, por eso tenemos que alejarnos el uno del otro. Lo siento, de veras._

Y colgó. Draco se quedó allí, arrodillado en el suelo, con el teléfono en la oreja, la mano en el corazón y la cabeza gacha, llorando, gritando por su amor perdido.

Harry simplemente cerró los ojos al colgar el teléfono, y también lloró, pero se dijo que sería la última vez, que nunca más lo haría, que siempre guardaría a Draco en su corazón pero que nunca más lo dejaría salir a relucir. Nunca. Jamás. Ninguno de los dos sufriría por ese amor inconcluso.

* * *

_Terminé. Tomates?? Sé que me los merezco, así que tirármelos, en serio, me lo merezco mucho, más ahora que tengo Internet en casa, pero qué se le va a hacer. Mi inspiración se largó y por largo tiempo no supe dónde coño estaba. Ala, ahora si queréis tirarme piedras, tomates, incluso cebollas y cucarachas (que no veáis el miedo que me dan), lo entenderé, de verdad. Sorry . Sé que el chap. es algo corto, pero quería actualizar cuanto antes, no me apetece que nadie me mate _

_Gracias Wakatta por tu apoyo y tus ánimos!!! _

Mil besos a todos!!!!

_Yeire_

_Sí, lo sé, una cabrona, pero, la gente es como es, no?? xD_

_Ahora vamos con las contestaciones a los rr !_

_**Amarissima:** Cielo… de verdad que lo siento muchísimo, pero no he podido actualizar antes, entre el trabajo y mis problemas personales no he tenido nada de tiempo, sorry _


	21. Chapter 21

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 21**_

Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, no podía ser que Harry acabase de decirle lo que él no quería bajo ningún concepto que le dijese: Que se olvidase de él, que no le vería más… No podía ser cierto, dolía demasiado para ser cierto. Quería pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero no lo había sido.

Se levantó del suelo, donde había permanecido sentado durante una eternidad, y se puso su chaqueta antes de salir. Necesitaba despejarse.

* * *

Lloraba. Lloraba y se sentía despreciable por hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Simple, le había dicho a Draco aquellas palabras que tanto temía que el rubio le dijese a él, pero no podía soportar seguir sufriendo de esa manera tan espantosa. Debía olvidarse de él. De él y de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. De todo lo que había sentido junto a él y no sentía con Brad. Quería concentrarse en su prometido y en la vida que estaban a punto de unir. Su vida. Aunque hubiera deseado unirla a la de Draco, también deseaba hacerlo con Brad, y no se echaría atrás por nada del mundo. No dejaría que Draco le hundiera de nuevo en la miseria que había vivido desde que él desapareció hasta que el castaño llegó a su vida, sacándole de aquel charco de barro en el que se había sumergido sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias.

Se dirigió a su cama y se quitó la ropa. Así, desnudo, se metió debajo de las mantas y, apenas minutos después, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, se quedó dormido, desconsolado, sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo. Definitivamente, eso era lo que era, una miseria que no valía para nada, ni siquiera para olvidarse de aquél a quien había amado tanto.

* * *

Entró en el pub. Siempre le había gustado aquel lugar, aunque había momentos en los que conseguía exasperarle. Sin embargo, esperaba que ese no fuera uno de los días indicados.

.-¡Draco! –el aludido miró en la dirección de la voz y no pudo sorprenderse más si hubiera visto a su hermana, muerta ya hacía 15 años. Aquél que le había llamado se acercó casi corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos, casi tirando a Draco hacia atrás. El rubio supo enseguida que estaba colocado–. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

.-¿Qué haces aquí, Luca? –repuso el rubio. Y, preocupado, añadió–¿Qué has tomado?

.-Éxtasis –dijo el joven, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos desenfocados, pero se veía más guapo que nunca, con sus ojos verdes, sus labios carnosos y su pelo negro. Sólo le faltaban las gafas para ser perfecto. Draco sacudió la cabeza, no podía comparar a Harry con Luca, no de nuevo, no era justo.

.-Dame –ordenó el rubio con la voz quebrada. Sin pensar, Luca se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un par de pastillas. Se las entregó inmediatamente–. Gracias –dijo el rubio. Se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la barra. Necesitaba un trago.

Pidió un vodka seco y se lo bebió de dos largos sorbos, mezclando la pastilla con el alcohol. Los efectos fueron casi inmediatos. Se mareó un poco y se tambaleó al tiempo que su pie derecho daba un paso hacia atrás y que un chico se ponía frente a él, sonriéndole pícaro.

.-Eres Draco Malfoy¿verdad? —le preguntó. El rubio sólo asintió, medio ausente—. Por aquí hablan muy bien de ti. Dicen que eres un Dios en la cama —Draco sonrió orgulloso—. Al menos eres un bombón.

Draco pensó que el joven también lo era. Rubio, aunque no tan platino como él, y con los ojos verde botella. Atractivo sí, mucho. Delgado, musculoso, aunque no en exceso… y tremendamente encantador.

.-Estás bueno —dijo Malfoy, el chiquillo sonrió, alegre.

.-¡Vaya, me habían dicho que el gran Draco Malfoy era directo, pero no pensé que tanto! —exclamó el joven divertido.

Draco alzó una ceja, escéptico. No podía creer que ese niñato pensase que sólo por decirle que estaba bueno parecía directo. Se iba a enterar. Se levantó del taburete en el que se había sentado y le hizo una seña.

.-Ven conmigo —dijo secamente. Y se alejó. El chico le siguió sin pensárselo. Sería todo un placer follar con Draco Malfoy.

Draco se dirigió a los baños del garito, se metió en un cubículo y, cuando el chaval entró tras él, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándole acorralado entre ésta y su cuerpo, y le besó bruscamente.

No hubo preliminares, Draco Malfoy sólo los utilizaba con una persona, y estaba claro que ese joven no era el elegido.

El rubio le besó con brusquedad, y el joven respondió con ardor, pensando que Malfoy sabía lo que hacía.

Cuando se separaron, con las respiraciones agitadas, el rubito soltó un suspiro ansioso y gimoteó levemente, haciendo que Draco sonriera petulante.

.-Dios mío… cómo besas… —susurró tocándose los labios. Draco le hizo voltearse sin contestación, y luego colocó su boca a la altura del oído del chico.

.-Hay cosas que sé hacer mucho mejor… —dijo sonriendo— ¿No quieres comprobarlo?

El joven asintió ansioso, girando la cabeza para recibir un beso salvaje y nada cariñoso que le hizo doblarse de una manera en la que pensó que se rompería el cuello.

Luego sólo follaron.

Draco bajó los pantalones del chico hasta las rodillas y sólo sacó su pene de entre sus ropas para penetrarle. No hubo cariño, ni cuidado, follaron como animales y luego cada uno se vistió y salió del cubículo sin decir ni una sola palabra, aunque fue el joven rubito quien rompió su mutismo cuando Draco se disponía a salir del servicio.

.-Tenían razón —Malfoy alzó una ceja—. Los chicos —agregó el otro—. Tenían razón: Eres un Dios en la cama.

Draco sonrió con superioridad y, sin decir una palabra, salió del baño y del pub.

* * *

Cuando despertó Brad aún no había llegado, pero el armario estaba semiabierto, contrariamente a cuando él se acostó la noche anterior.

Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a él. Seguía estando como siempre si se exceptuaba el hecho de que, donde antes había estado la ropa de Brad, ya no había nada. El mueble sólo contenía su ropa, y Harry sintió que su corazón se oprimía un poquito con la certeza de que Brad le había abandonado. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cómoda para mirar en los cajones que había ocupado la ropa de su prometido. Tampoco había nada, sólo una pequeña nota en la que había escritas tres míseras palabras:

_Lo siento,_

_Brad_

¿Por qué se disculpaba¿Por abandonarle¿Por no darle ninguna explicación? En ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa más que odiarle. Había creado miles de historias para cuando estuvieran casados, historias que, ahora que se formaban en su cabeza, tenían un final espantoso.

.-Brad… —gimoteó. Dios, todo eso le dolía en el alma. ¿Por qué había tenido que irse con lo feliz que le hacía? Con él no había oscuridad, sólo luz y amor por todas partes.

Tenía que recuperarle, aunque tenía la certeza de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, Brad no volvería con él.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su otrora prometido. Casi al instante sonó la voz de la operadora.

_El teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento. Vuelva a intentarlo más tarde, por favor. Gracias._

Y de nuevo ese insoportable pitido que daba la llamada por finalizada. Ese pitido que había escuchado tantas veces años atrás, cuando Draco se iba y no aparecía en meses, o años, o simplemente no quería hablar con él.

'_Mierda'_, pensó. Encima había apagado el móvil. No podría ponerse en contacto con él de ninguna manera, por mucho que lo deseara.

Sabía adónde se había ido, pero ir a casa de sus padres sabiendo que su madre no lo podía ni ver por no sentir lo mismo hacia Brad que éste hacia él sería un suicidio.

* * *

Christian estaba enfermo. La noche anterior la había pasado con fiebre, y no hacía más que toser durante la mayor parte del día, más aún por la noche.

.-Mamá… —dijo el niño al entrar en el salón. Eran las doce de la noche y Christian llevaba acostado cerca de dos horas. Hermione estaba rellenando unos formularios de su trabajo, y despegó inmediatamente la vista de su trabajo para mirar a su niño.

.-Cariño¿qué te pasa? Deberías estar ya dormido —dijo con cariño, haciéndole una seña para que se acercase a ella. El crío así lo hizo y Hermione le sentó sobre sus rodillas, abrazándole contra ella—. ¿No puedes dormir? —el niño negó con la cabeza, y Hermione le hizo girarse brevemente, permitiéndole así poner sus labios en la frente de su pequeño—. Parece que ya no tienes fiebre¿quieres quedarte conmigo un rato? —Christian asintió sin dudarlo, sonriendo ampliamente. Eso es lo que había ido buscando desde el principio, y Hermione, al adivinar los motivos de la sonrisa de su hijo, se rió. Le levantó de encima suyo y, dándole una juguetona palmada en el trasero, le instó a sentarse en el sofá.

Se sentó junto a él después de poner una película en el DVD y el niño se tumbó y colocó la cabeza sobre el regazo de su madre. La película comenzó, y la sonrisa de Chris se amplió hasta límites insospechados apenas el DVD comenzó a funcionar. El Rey León. Su favorita. Le gustaba tanto que se sabía los diálogos de memoria —después de haberla visto unas veinte veces—, y en cuanto los personajes comenzaron a hablar, él los secundó.

Hermione sonreía encantada, acariciando el cabello castaño de su niño y viendo la película con él.

No habían llegado ni a la mitad de la película cuando Hermione percibió que Christian se había quedado callado. Cinco minutos después la respiración profunda y pausada del niño le confirmaron que se había quedado dormido.

Se levantó con cuidado de no incomodarle y le cogió en brazos para llevarle a la cama. Le tumbó en ella y le arropó con el edredón para luego sentarse a su lado y apartarle el cabello de la cara. Su niño… ya con diez años…

Besó su frente y se dispuso a volver al trabajo. Ya casi era la una de la madrugada, y al día siguiente tenía que madrugar, pero no quería acostarse antes de terminar con esos formularios.

* * *

.-Remus… tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo Sirius. El otro hombre le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, sin comprender.

.-¿Un mal presentimiento? —preguntó. El moreno asintió, convencido de ello.

.-Sí, no me preguntes por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

El castaño le abrazó contra su pecho y se acurrucó junto a él en la cama, enredando sus pies. Sirius ocultó la cara en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su pareja, y apenas cinco minutos después dormía plácidamente, sin pensar en nada y soñando con todo.

Remus acarició cariñosamente su cabeza, cuidando su sueño y queriéndole en silencio.

Luego simplemente dormía.

* * *

Aquella mañana despertó peor que nunca. Ni siquiera estaba en su lujoso apartamento del centro de Londres, sino en un piso de mala muerte en el que estaba seguro no volvería a entrar jamás.

Estaba tumbado en una cama cochambrosa comparada con la suya —que era de matrimonio y estaba casi a ras del suelo, con una tarima debajo que le había costado miles de golpes y moratones en las piernas, elegante pero moderna— que tenía sábanas de algodón llenas de bolas y una de esas mantas que pican endemoniadamente. En definitiva: Un cuchitril. Una cama que él nunca compraría en un piso en el que él jamás viviría. Ni siquiera el piso de Harry —con lo jodidamente desordenado que era— podía ser tan patético como ese.

Pensar en _su_ Harry hizo que de nuevo se abriera esa herida en su pecho y que volviese a sangrar, matándole de dolor. Cerró sus ojos en un vano intento de que la imagen de Harry saliera de su cabeza, pero por el contrario ésta se refugió en el interior de sus párpados. Gimió levemente, no permitiéndose llorar.

.-Veo que ya has despertado —dijo una voz masculina —_'Muy masculina'_, fue lo primero que pensó Draco— al otro lado de la puerta del "dormitorio", si es que se le podía llamar así.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un fortachón —un fuerte fortachón— delante de su nariz. Se removió un poco y, al notar que no le dolía el trasero, suspiró tranquilo. El fuerte fortachón ese había sido un pasivo de campeonato. De hecho, todos los de su calaña lo eran. Sonrió. Unos ojos grandes y bonitos, sí señor, muy bonitos, y verdes. Casi, _casi_ iguales a los de Harry.

'_Mierda, Harry de nuevo'_, pensó Draco atormentado. _'¿Es que no voy a poder olvidarte nunca, joder?'_

Algo muy dentro de él le decía que no, que no iba a poder olvidarle nunca, y que tampoco lo intentaría. Y Draco pensó que tenía madera de masoquista.

Tenía que irse. Tenía que largarse de ahí como fuera. Cuanto antes.

.-Apártate —le dijo al fortachón. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Tampoco le importaba. Sólo quería largarse.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió del piso. Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry… El nombre bombardeaba en su cabeza, y no era para menos. Harry se casaba. Ese mismo día. En apenas diez minutos.

Cogió la moto sin molestarse en ponerse el casco y salió a toda velocidad hacia la iglesia.

El único problema fue que nunca llegó.

* * *

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente. ¿Quién demonios podría ser? Harry no, estaba durmiendo en su casa después de que la boda se suspendiera, así que él no podría ser. ¿Entonces quién?

Cogió el auricular y lo puso en su oreja.

.-¿Dígame? —preguntó con voz grave.

.-_¿Es usted la señorita Hermione? _—preguntaron al otro lado del auricular. Parecía una especie de recepcionista, pensó. ¿Habría pasado algo?

.-No, un momento, ahora mismo se la paso —se despegó el teléfono de la oreja y puso su mano en el altavoz. Luego gritó—¡Hermione!

Ella se dirigió a la sala, donde estaba su marido, y le miró.

.-¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

.-Te llaman —susurró el castaño pasándole el auricular.

Ella lo cogió y se colocó en la oreja.

.-¿Sí? —preguntó suavemente.

.-_¿Señorita Hermione?_ —ella afirmó—. _Le llamo del hospital _—la castaña asintió, comenzando a preocuparse—. _¿Es familiar del señor Draco Malfoy?_

.-¿Le ha pasado algo a Draco? —preguntó asustada—. Soy amiga suya —aclaró—. Pero dígame¿le ha pasado algo?

Hubo un espeso silencio de unos segundos, luego la recepcionista habló de nuevo.

.-_Ha sufrido un accidente. Un coche le arrolló cuando circulaba con su moto cerca de la capilla de St. Michael_ —dijo la mujer—. _¿Podría darme el teléfono de algún familiar?_

.-Si no le importa, preferiría ser yo quien se pusiera en contacto con su familia, gracias —la voz de Hermione se quebró al instante, y la mujer al otro lado del teléfono no pudo sino sentir pena por ella. Ya había hablado más veces con esa mujer, estaba segura de ello.

.-_De acuerdo, como quiera. Gracias._

Hermione sólo asintió y colgó el teléfono, derrumbándose luego en los brazos de su esposo, que se había mantenido junto a ella, mirándola preocupado.

.-¿Qué ocurre, Mione? —le preguntó.

.-Draco ha tenido un accidente, está en el hospital.

.-¡¿QUÉ?! —se escuchó a alguien gritar al otro lado de la sala. Luego un portazo y un coche que arrancaba y se ponía en marcha a toda velocidad. Hermione y Blaise sólo alcanzaron a ver un destello de pelo negro.

* * *

_Y aquí está, el chap. 21. Extraño, verdad?? Pues sí. Ahora matarme, tirarme piedras, tomates, lechugas, lo que queráis. Lo acepto todo Es que mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no se dignaba a volver ;; Pero al menos se ha sentado sobre mi hombro para que pudiera terminar este patético intento de chap. de Sin Control. Siento que sea tan corto y eso, pero mi imaginación no da para más ahora mismo ;; Besos!!_

_Reviews?? Los merezco??  
_

_Yeire_


	22. Chapter 22

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 22**_

Entró en el hospital como una ráfaga de aire. Tenía que verle. Dios¡había tenido un accidente! No podía ser, no podía pasarle nada, no a él, nunca.

Se plantó al final de la fila de información y esperó impacientemente a que llegara su turno. Su pie golpeaba insistentemente contra el suelo, provocando un molesto ruidillo que ocasionaba que la gente le mirase de reojo con desagrado. Sin embargo, a él no le preocupaba excesivamente, pues no dejaba de hacerlo. Cuando al fin llegó su turno, estaba tan nervioso que casi se mordía las uñas.

-Dígame —dijo la mujer que había detrás del mostrador de información, mirándole con el ceño fruncido cuando llegó su turno.

-Quería saber cuál es la habitación de Draco Malfoy —dijo él.

La mujer comenzó a buscar en el ordenador y, cuando encontró el nombre de Draco, puso una cara que a Harry no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el moreno. La mujer le miró a los ojos con cara de pena.

-¿Es usted un familiar? —preguntó.

-Su mejor amigo.

Ella no cambió su expresión, y miró su rostro preocupado.

-Está… en la UCI —dijo, y observó los cambios en la expresión de Harry. Su mandíbula se endureció, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron, sus cejas se fruncieron y su rostro se tensionó y perdió el poco color que le quedaba—. Suba a la tercera planta y los médicos le explicarán lo que le ocurre.

El moreno sólo asintió y se alejó con paso lento y desgarbado, como si aún no se lo pudiera creer.

Cuando subió a la tercera planta, se encontró con una sala de espera repleta de gente en silencio, llorando, o simplemente mirando expectante hacia las puertas al final de ésta.

Narcisa llegó poco tiempo después que él, asustada, y cuando le vio allí, sentado en la escalera, con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza enterrada entre las manos, se acercó rauda a él y le abrazó contra su pecho.

Él la miró desde su refugio y la abrazó también, animándola todo lo que pudo. Ella se arrodilló en la escalera, entre sus piernas, y no dejó de abrazarle en ningún momento.

Cuando los médicos salieron y, sin mirar a nadie, comenzaron a llamar a los familiares, ellos aún estaban abrazados.

Draco fue llamado, y Harry y Narcisa se acercaron presurosos al médico, esperando por su informe.

El hombre, sin ningún tipo de consideración, comenzó a hablar, y Narcisa se abrazó a Harry en cuanto oyó lo que tanto temía, negándose a escuchar más. Harry, sin embargo, sí lo hizo.

-No voy a mentirles —comenzó el hombre—. Sufrió un traumatismo craneoencefálico moderado y puede tardar semanas en recuperarse. De momento, aunque puede empeorar, abre los ojos cuando se le habla, se retira cuando se le toca en algún lugar dañado y dice constantemente un nombre. Probablemente Harvey, no se le entiende muy bien. ¿Pueden imaginar a quien llama?

La mirada de Narcisa se desvió hacia Harry, y el hombre del traje verde también le miró.

-¿Usted es Harvey? —preguntó.

-Harry, soy Harry.

El hombre asintió y, en ese momento, una enfermera jovencita y de facciones suaves se acercó a ellos.

-Dr. Thompson —dijo al hombre que hablaba con ellos. Él la miró—. El señor Malfoy ha vuelto a repetir el mismo nombre, doctor, me dijeron que le avisara.

El doctor Thompson asintió y miró de nuevo a Harry.

-Tienen una hora para verle, de uno en uno¿de acuerdo? —el moreno asintió y le entregó un par de los patucos verdes que había guardado en su bolsillo.

-Entra tú primero, Cissa —la mujer asintió y Harry se dispuso a volver a su lugar en la escalera para esperar impacientemente su turno.

La rubia mujer salió casi media hora después de entrar, y por sus ojos rojos y sus pestañas húmedas supo que no le iba a gustar lo que vería. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Solamente abrazó a Narcisa con brevedad y entró al pasillo, en el que el médico les había hablado, para luego dirigirse al lóbulo número dos, donde se encontraba Draco.

Estaba en la segunda cama a la derecha, junto a la mesa en que las enfermeras hacían sus informes.

A Harry no le gustó verle en ese estado, entubado y lleno de cables por todas partes. Tenía fiebre, y su cuerpo irradiaba tal calor que el moreno casi hubiera jurado que tenía más de 40ºC. Incluso, a veces, le daban escalofríos, y a Harry eso no le daba buena espina.

Se acercó a él y le besó en la frente. Luego se situó junto a su oído.

-Dios mío, Draco¿por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué te compraste esa endemoniada moto? Nunca te gustaron —le dijo—. Recuerdo que estuviste a punto de arrancarme la lengua cuando se me ocurrió mencionar que me compraría una. Son demasiado peligrosas, dijiste. ¿Qué pasa¿Que no pensaste en eso cuando compraste ese cacharro?

El rubio se removió un poco y sufrió otro estremecimiento cuando Harry le apartó el pelo —y se sorprendió de verlo tan largo— de los ojos.

-Eres un irresponsable. Siempre lo fuiste —sentenció.

Y se inclinó para besar sus labios resecos muy suavemente, temiendo dañarle.

-Harry… —susurró, con voz pastosa, el rubio. Y si Harry no hubiera recordado en ese momento que era así como Draco pronunciaba su nombre, no habría sabido que lo había hecho allí, inconsciente pero pensando en él. Como siempre.

-Te quiero, rubito —dijo el moreno, acariciando su lacio cabello muy suavemente, intentando calmar los escalofríos que, de nueva cuenta, inundaban su cuerpo—. Y no vas a morir, no vas a dejarme solo, no vas a dejar a tu madre sola, la matarías, lo sabes —en este punto sus ojos ya derramaban calientes y saladas lágrimas, y, aprovechando que la cama estaba rodeada por cortinas y sabiendo que a Draco no podía hacerle ningún daño, se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama y, apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre el colchón antes de acomodar su barbilla en ellos, se quedó transpuesto mirándole.

Miro sus párpados, amoratados, y pensó en cómo se verían sus ojos grises. Si serían tan límpidos como antes o serían algo más oscuros. Acarició su pelo, tan rubio y lacio como siempre, algo enredado y mucho más largo de lo que lo había llevado dos años atrás, ya que prácticamente le llegaba por los hombros. Miró sus facciones, que la última vez que le vio eran algo más suaves, más redondeadas, y ahora eran las facciones de todo un hombre. Y su pecho, descubierto porque su torso estaba por completo rodeado por multitud de vendas, más fuerte de lo que lo recordaba. Y fue entonces cuando las enfermeras le sacaron de su trance.

-Señor —dijo una de las dos mujeres—. La hora de visitas ha terminado, tiene que irse.

El moreno asintió silenciosamente, pensando que ojalá pudiera quedarse con él, que si estuviera simplemente en una habitación de ese hospital, no dudaría ni un segundo a la hora de pasar la noche sentado en un incómodo sillón de cuero, solamente para mirarle, para velar su sueño.

Se levantó de la silla lentamente y le miró. Las enfermeras ya se habían retirado, y besó suavemente los labios del rubio para luego mirarle, y besarle otra vez, y volver a mirarle.

-Recupérate, Draco —le dijo antes de besarle, mirarle de nuevo e irse.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, esperó encontrarse a Brad sentado en el sofá, viendo una película, o tumbado en la cama, leyendo un libro. Esperó incluso encontrárselo haciendo ejercicio, y cuando no lo hizo, recordó todo lo ocurrido en esos días.

Recordó que Brad se había ido, que sólo le había dejado una miserable nota que decía _Lo siento_. Un puto _lo siento_. ¿Y qué coño significaba eso? Nada. No significaba nada. Brad le había dejado con una justificación estúpida. La más estúpida que había escuchado en años.

Y no iba a ir a buscarle. Ya le había llamado y no había recibido respuesta. No pensaba rebajarse a más.

Ahora era Draco el que necesitaba toda su atención. Era él el que estaba en el hospital, en la UCI, más grave de lo que le gustaría. Era él el que podría estar muriendo, no Brad, y era él el que necesitaba de su total atención. Si Brad le había dejado, peor para él.

Sin prestar atención a nada más a su alrededor, se metió en la cama y se quedó dormido, deseando que llegase la hora de ver a Draco de nuevo.

Durmió apenas dos horas. La llamada del hambre no le dejó disfrutar más de su sueño. Tuvo que levantarse para comer algo. Lo que fuera, aunque no fuera mucho.

Tenía hambre, sí, pero también el estómago cerrado, y finalmente comió un par de miserables galletas. Integrales, para más inri. Las que compraba Brad y él siempre evitaba comer. Dios, qué asco. ¿Cómo coño le podía gustar esa mierda?

Tiró lo que quedaba de las galletas a la basura y buscó por las estanterías algo más _normal_ para comer.

No lo encontró, eso sobra decirlo. Brad hacía la compra, y todo estaba lleno de esa mierda integral que siempre comía y parecía encantarle. Más de una vez se había preguntado cómo eso podría gustarle. Y seguía sin tener respuesta para esa pregunta. Eso era as-que-ro-so. Con todas sus letras y sus sílabas y sus 's'. Repugnante, imposible de comer. ¡Argh¡Cómo lo odiaba! Aborrecía toda esa comida, y aborrecía aún más a Brad por haberla metido en su casa. Menudo asco.

Entonces abrió la nevera y se encontró con… más de lo mismo. Esa puta mierda de queso de cabra, jamón de york, verduras y hortalizas.

Y buscando, al fondo de la nevera, se hizo la luz. ¡Una botella de leche¡Y no desnatada ni semi-desnatada ni con fibra ni hostias, no¡entera¡Por fin algo que merece la pena en esa puta casa de mierda!

La rescató de allí sin tener ningún cuidado del resto de la comida y, sin molestarse siquiera en buscar un vaso, abrió la botella y bebió con ansia de ella. Luego se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y volvió a la cama, poniéndose el despertador a las cinco y media de la tarde, de modo que le diera tiempo de sobra para ir a ver a Draco.

De cualquier manera, no consiguió dormir mucho. A las cuatro de la tarde ya estaba despierto de nuevo, a pesar de que apenas había dormido hora y media y, sabiendo que no sería capaz de dormirse de nuevo, decidió limpiar la casa. Comenzó por el baño, que estaba prácticamente limpio debido a que apenas lo habían tocado en al menos dos días, así que no le hizo falta mucho más que pasarle la bayeta un par de veces.

Luego se desplazó a la cocina, en la que había armado la de Dios al sacar la leche de la nevera sin preocuparse por el resto de los elementos de ésta. Lo limpió todo sin protestar ni una sola vez. Sin decir joder o jodamos, cosa rara en él.

Y cuando terminó se afano en limpiar el salón y, sobre todo, el dormitorio. Quería verlo como los chorros, y por primera vez él sólo —pues esa tarea siempre la hacían Brad y él juntos—, cambió las sábanas de la cama y recogió toda la ropa que había dejado regada por la habitación antes de acostarse. Cuando terminó no pasaban de las cinco y media, así que se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió hacia casa de Hermione y Blaise para informarles del estado de Draco, y también tendría que llamar a Pansy, y a Sirius y Remus. aunque Sirius no pudiera ni ver al rubio desde que había pasado todo aquello hacía ya dos años, tenía que saber lo que le ocurría. Si no, y Harry estaba seguro de eso, era hombre y ahijado muerto.

Cogió el coche y no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar a casa de sus amigos. Fue Hermione la que abrió.

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry? —preguntó preocupada, el moreno negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ya se ha recuperado Draco?

Él volvió a negar, y entonces llegó Christian, corriendo, y se arrojó en los brazos de su padrino.

-¿Qué le pasó a tío Draco, padrino? —preguntó. Se veía preocupado, y tan sólo tenía diez años, demasiado joven para sentirse preocupado por nadie—. ¿Le viste? Yo quiero verle, padrino, hace mucho que no le veo.

Los ojos de Harry se empañaron al mirar al niño y se agachó junto a él, abrazándole suavemente mientras susurraba en su oído.

-Tranquilo, cariño, pronto le verás de nuevo. Ya verás.

Blaise llegó unos minutos después que su hijo y miró a Harry y luego a Hermione, luego se acercó a ésta y la abrazó por los hombros, suavemente.

-Ve a tu habitación, Chris, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar con tío Harry —dijo. El niño protestó, pero Harry le dijo 'por favor' y se fue sin decir nada más, haciendo pucheros. Cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, Harry le llamó y él miró hacia atrás.

-Luego, cuando vuelva, te prometo que jugaré contigo a los coches —el niño soltó un '¡guay!' que hizo sonreír a Harry, pero en cuanto Christian se giró y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación, la sonrisa se borró instantáneamente.

-¿Cómo está? —preguntó entonces Blaise.

-Mal —contestó el moreno—. Traumatismo craneoencefálico moderado. El médico dijo que puede tardar semanas en recuperarse. ¡Por el amor de Dios, está inconsciente! Dicen que puede perder parte de la memoria.

Fue Hermione la que intervino entonces.

-Se pondrá bien, Harry, ya lo verás —aseguró—. Draco es más fuerte que todo esto.

-Antes, Hermione —rebatió harry—. Antes era más fuerte que todo esto, ahora no lo sé. Parece que está verdaderamente mal y, sinceramente, no creo que salga de ésta.

Lo dice como si no doliera. Como si el echo de que Draco Malfoy muriera no tuviese mayor importancia. Y lo guarda todo dentro, el dolor por la posible pérdida, la angustia de que ésta se produzca… sólo saca de su interior el pesimismo, la mala fe, y es por eso que Hermione se acerca a él furibunda y le abofetea.

La cara de Harry se vuelve hacia el otro lado y éste solloza, pero ninguna de las lágrimas que retienen sus ojos se derrama. Y Hermione sabe que lo que le ha dolido es que el golpe se lo merecía (y no el impacto en sí) y se acerca a él y le abraza y le besa en la mejilla y le dice:

-No digas eso, Harry, por el amor de Dios, no se te ocurra decir eso.

Éste gimió suavemente y derramó un par de saladas lágrimas, sollozando casi imperceptiblemente.

-No quiero que se muera, Hermione —susurró junto a su oído, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho—. No quiero que me deje.

Ella se estremeció y, deseando que sus palabras fueran ciertas, dijo:

-No se morirá, Harry, Draco es fuerte. Saldrá de ésta como ha salido de todas las demás —y luego encontró un argumento para afianzar sus palabras—. ¿No recuerdas el accidente que tú tuviste hace tanto tiempo¿No saliste de ésa? Y te puedo asegurar que lo tuyo fue realmente grave. Puede que incluso peor que lo de Draco, te lo aseguro.

El moreno apretó los puños y endureció su mandíbula, luego se separó de Hermione.

-Le odio —dio con furia—. Le odio por no dejarme comprar esa moto que tanto me gustaba, y le odio por haberse comprado una él y haber tenido un accidente —sollozó—. Juro por Dios que le odio.

La chica le abrazó de nuevo, acariciándole la nuca y diciéndole: '_Shhh… tranquilo…' _mientras el moreno lloraba, aferrándose a su amiga como quien se aferra a una roca cuando está a punto de ser arrastrado por la corriente.

Ella le ayudó tanto como pudo. Sosteniéndole, dejándole llorar en su hombro y meciéndole mientras lo hacía.

Blaise sólo les miraba, cruzado de brazos y con el flequillo delante de los ojos, triste. Miró a Harry, y luego a su mujer, que le devolvió la mirada con algo parecido a la pena bailándole en ella y las mejillas cubiertas de silenciosas lágrimas.

Luego se acercó a ellos y colocó su mano en el omoplato de su amigo.

-Vamos, Harry, te llevaré al hospital —dijo. El moreno le miró sin verle realmente—. No puedes conducir. Y yo también quiero ver a Draco.

Potter miró a Hermione, preguntándose si ella no quería verle.

-Yo iré mañana —dijo ella, imaginándose lo que su amigo se preguntaba—. Alguien tiene que quedarse con Chris y hablar con Sirius, Remus y Pansy.

Harry negó muy suavemente con la cabeza.

-A Remus y a Sirius preferiría avisarles yo, Hermione, por favor —dijo. La voz tomada, las mejillas húmedas, los ojos brillantes.

-Claro, Harry, no hay problema —dijo ésta.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hospital Narcisa ya estaba allí, sentada en las escaleras, esperando a que llegara la hora de entrar a ver a su hijo.

Se acercaron raudos a ella y Blaise la abrazó con suavidad, sin saber si estaba realmente dándole fuerzas o sosteniéndola para que no se derrumbara completamente.

-Draco saldrá de ésta, Narcisa, te lo prometo —dijo—. Siempre ha sido más fuerte de lo que todos esperábamos.

* * *

_Okay. Piedras, tal vez?? Si tenéis ganas de tirármelas no os culpo, en serio Sé que me las merezco con todo, jeje, así que tenéis permiso. A todo esto… mañana hace un año que empecé a publicar el fic . Joer, qué ilu. Mi bebé slash tiene ya un añito 3_

_Bueno, sí, que no he actualizado porque tenía algunos problemas de familia y eso y que voy a dejar de decir gilipolleces, que parece que me salen del alma. Venga, mil besitos a todos y dos mil gracias por seguir leyendo, aunque no todos dejéis comentario. Mil bks!!  
_

_Yeire_


	23. Chapter 23

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 23**_

Los médicos no hablaron con los familiares por la tarde, así que Harry, Narcisa y Blaise sólo entraron a ver a Draco. También una hora, y ésta vez fue Blaise el que entró primero y el que menos tiempo permaneció junto al rubio.

Luego Narcisa, más calmada que por la mañana, y, después, Harry.

Draco no parecía tener mejor aspecto, ni tampoco dejaba de decir ese _Harry_ que el moreno tanto conocía. Esa tarde Harry sólo se dedicó a contarle banalidades sobre Axis, su gata —a la que Draco tanto adoraba—. Le contó que se había escapado de casa cuando Brad se fue a vivir con él y que no tenía idea de dónde podía estar, pero que era demasiado pequeña para andar sola por ahí. _"Bueno"_, le dijo, _"era pequeña cuando escapó de casa. Ahora debe rondar los dos años."_

- Recuerdo que le prestabas más atención a ella que a mí mismo —se rió—. Espero que vuelva pronto, y así, cuando tú te recuperes, podrás verla también.

Y luego le contó lo que había pasado con Brad. Que se había ido de casa y que le había dejado una mugrienta nota como despedida y disculpa. Se rió levemente.

- Seguro que Axis se fue por su culpa —dijo—. Cada vez que él iba a casa se escondía debajo de la mesa auxiliar (en la que tenía el teléfono¿recuerdas?) y no salía hasta que él se marchaba.

Y volvió a reír. No hace falta decir que, en su risa, ninguna alegría iba oculta.

Y Draco gimió, un poco de dolor, cuando Harry le acarició el pelo. Harry pidió perdón antes de darse cuenta de que Draco no podía oírle y salió de la habitación para dejarle descansar, a pesar de que el rubio no estaba descansando en absoluto.

* * *

Cinco minutos después estaba de camino hacia Grimmauld Place y de camino a darles la noticia a Sirius y a Remus.

Ellos no dirían nada, por supuesto, pero tendría que contarles que habían hablado por teléfono y Remus le diría que _"no tendrías que haber dicho eso"_ con su voz tan ronca como siempre mientras Sirius le miraba mal y _"se lo merecía"_ sería la única frase que saldría de sus labios.

Luego se mirarían el uno al otro con reproche y mirarían al propio Harry con compasión.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió como él esperaba.

Cuando llegó a la casa y abrió la puerta, un extraño silencio le recibió. Normalmente, Remus y Sirius estaban cantando, con los Beatles resonando por debajo de sus voces y el gramófono encima de la mesa de la sala (normalmente estaba en el dormitorio de ambos) y con la mitad de los sillones volcados y las alfombras arrugadas en lados opuestos de la habitación mientras ellos bailaban al ritmo de _"Roll over Beethoven"_ en el centro del desastre y moviendo las caderas.

Esta vez, en cambio, no se escucha _"Penny Lane"_ ni ninguna otra canción, de los Beatles o de cualquier otro. Se escucha silencio, casi se palpa, y se ven muebles oscuros por todas partes, llenos de vajillas de los Black y oscuridad.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y llamó a Sirius con la voz tan alta como le salió, pensando que tal vez estarían durmiendo, o en la biblioteca tumbados en el sofá y arropados con una manta mientras Sirius leía algo para Remus y éste dormitaba tumbado entre sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho; pero éste no contestó.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no estaban en la casa. No había ni un solo ruido, y sabía que no estaban acostados porque Sirius no era capaz de meterse en la cama a esas horas ni con una escopeta de dos cañones apuntando a su sien, así que cogió el móvil y llamó a Remus. Su móvil sonaba en algún lugar de la casa y nadie contestaba. Comenzaba a preocuparse y llamó entonces a Sirius, aunque era raro que él llevara el móvil encima. Sin embargo, lo llevaba. Contestó con la voz rota y Harry se preocupó aún más.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sirius? —preguntó. Su padrino gruñó, reconociéndole. Probablemente ni siquiera había mirado la pantalla del teléfono antes de contestar.

- _Nada, Harry, no ocurre nada_ —le dijo con una voz que no parecía suya, falsamente despreocupada y suave, cuando normalmente Sirius _ladraba_.

Harry frunció el ceño y salió de la casa, sentándose en el coche.

- ¿Dónde estáis, padrino? —preguntó con voz cansina.

- _¿Dónde íbamos a estar, Harry? En casa, estamos en casa_ —su padrino gruñó una palabrota, y luego _ladró_—: _Menuda pregunta más tonta._

Harry suspiró. _"Qué paciencia hay que tener"_, se dijo.

- No estáis en casa, Sirius, _yo_ estoy en casa —una nueva palabrota y luego silencio—, así que dime dónde estáis a no ser que quieras que registre toda la ciudad hasta encontraros —_"Maldito niño del demonio" _fue todo lo que Sirius dijo—. Dímelo, Sirius, o lo haré.

- _Estamos en el Royal London Hospital_ —dijo, y colgó. Harry iba a preguntarle qué hacían allí, pero no le dio tiempo, así que se puso en marcha hacia el lugar, preocupado. ¿Qué habría pasado?

* * *

Cuando llegó al hospital lo reconoció: Era donde estaba ingresada la madre de Remus, con un coma profundo desde hacía, al menos, cinco años. Buscó la habitación, la 255, en la segunda planta, y antes de dar con ella vio la figura de su padrino en el pasillo.

* * *

Sirius Black, cruzado de brazos y recostado en la pared, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en esos cinco años. Remus y él habían ido casi cada semana a visitar a la madre de éste. Y le había parecido hermosa la imagen que había contemplando cuando, la última vez, una enfermera se le acercó para comunicarle que tendrían que abandonar la habitación, que Aurora debía ser sometida a unas pruebas rutinarias. Sirius había entrado en la habitación para decírselo a su pareja y se lo había encontrado tumbado en la cama junto a su madre, con uno de los brazos inertes de ella sobre su cabeza y con ésta apoyada en el pecho de la mujer mientras Remus le hablaba, y no tuvo corazón para decirle que tenían que irse. En cambio, volvió junto a la enfermera y le dijo que _"tendrán que esperar. Hay cosas más importantes que unas pruebas rutinarias"_ pensando que ojalá él hubiera querido tanto a su propia madre, aunque si así hubiera sido en ese mismo momento no estaría con Remus. Desechó la idea de inmediato.

Cuando Harry le llamó salió de su trance y miró a su ahijado tan sólo elevando un poco sus ojos. Se encontró con una mirada preocupada que le rompió el corazón y cubrió esas orbes plateadas con sus párpados.

Unos minutos después la voz de Harry fue ahogada y ronca preguntando _"qué pasa"_ y Sirius no fue capaz de mentir, así que dijo en voz alta lo que tantas horas llevaba negándose.

- Se está muriendo —y Harry tembló.

Aurora Lupin siempre había sido como una abuela para él, y apenas había asimilado que estaba en coma. Al fin y al cabo, iba a verla todos los meses, con Sirius y Remus. Sería horrible ahora asumir no sólo que estaba en coma, sino también que se estaba muriendo. Sirius le hablaba, pero no encontraba nada comprensible en las palabras de su padrino. _"…no saldrá del coma…", "…le quedan unas horas…", "…tienen que desenchufarla de las máquinas…", "…está destrozado… lleva ahí metido tres horas…"_.

No concebía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que un médico se paró frente a Sirius y le dijo que tendrían que desalojar pronto la habitación. Sirius se cabreó, y entonces habló de esa manera en que parecía que ladraba de verdad, como si fuera un perro _"no le voy a sacar de ahí. Es su madre, y se está muriendo, así que hasta que él no quiera salir nadie le obligará"_. Si lo fuese, Harry estaba seguro de que mearía alrededor de la puerta para marcar no su territorio, sino el de Remus. El médico le dijo que habían tenido una hora antes esa misma conversación y que se repetía y que necesitaban la habitación para otro paciente. _"Si ya hemos hablado de esto entonces¿por qué se molesta en repetirlo? No le voy a dar otra respuesta. Y me importan un comino sus otros pacientes. Remus se va a quedar ahí hasta que a él le de la gana salir y usted no va a impedirlo. ¿Tiene que hacer su trabajo? Pues bien, vaya a hacerlo a otra puta habitación y deje a mi pareja en paz"_.

El médico se fue de allí bastante ofendido y entonces Sirius se acercó a su ahijado y le miró con cautela. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar cuando veía a Harry con el rostro cansado y esas ojeras. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que algo debía pasar, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, pues el joven ya había contestado a su pregunta con un escueto _"él también está en coma"_.

Pensó en Blaise, pero era imposible. Él mismo le había visto unos días atrás y estaba en perfecto estado. ¿Entonces quién? Tal vez Brad, pero no creía. El castaño siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con su coche y no se saltaba el límite de velocidad ni a tiros, y tenía mucho cuidado tratándose de su salud, así que no podía ser él. Luego pensó en quien le había estado robando el sueño a su ahijado desde hacía años, pero lo desechó de inmediato. Hacía dos años que no sabían nada de él. Entonces Harry dijo _"Draco está en coma"_ y el mundo de Sirius se vino abajo junto a el de Harry. Ahora mismo no podía reprocharle nada, ya tenía demasiado.

- Harry… yo… —iba a decir algo, pero se le había olvidado el qué, así que se acercó al joven y le abrazó con cariño, dejando que Harry llorase en su hombro. Después de todo lo que había pasado en esa semana, lo necesitaba.

No dijeron nada durante un buen rato, a ambos les costaba encontrar palabras adecuadas para dirigirse y ninguno quería romper ese mágico momento. Al final, se vieron obligados a hacerlo por una fuerza mayor. La puerta de la habitación 255 se abrió, y por ella apareció Remus Lupin, con los hombros caídos, tremendamente pálido e increíblemente ojeroso. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, al igual que sus labios, y se mordía el inferior. Lágrimas caían por su rostro y le temblaban las manos como si fueran unas simples hojas expuestas al frío aire de invierno. Les miró como si estuviera perdido, sin saber qué hacer, derrumbado, y solo dijo dos palabras _"ha muerto"_ seguidas de un sollozo y un abrazo por parte de Sirius que a Harry le partió el alma. Ver a Remus sujetándose de Sirius con los puños en torno a su camisa fue más que doloroso. Se dejaba caer y Sirius le sujetaba, y entonces acabaron los dos de rodillas, mientras Remus sollozaba y repetía la misma retahíla de palabras sollozo tras sollozo _"ha muerto, Sirius. Mi madre… mi madre ha muerto"_. Harry no podría explicar lo que sintió al ver la complicidad entre los dos hombres. Y recordó que entre Draco y él ya no había esa complicidad.

Y probablemente no volverá a haberla nunca.

* * *

Hermione miraba a Blaise y a Christian, sentados ambos en la mesa de la sala mientras Christian hacía los deberes y Blaise solamente observaba y corregía las pocas cosas que tenía mal. Estaba orgullosa de su hijo. Era tan inteligente como ella y adoraba la Química tanto como su padre, pero en el colegio no daban aún clases de dicha materia, así que el niño se dedicaba a buscar libros en la biblioteca que le ayudaran a calmar su curiosidad.

Blaise le dirigió una sonrisa a su esposa, y ella se la devolvió de inmediato. Entonces se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la mujer, sentándose a su lado en el sofá y dejando que ella apoyase la cabeza en su pecho, con todos esos rizos castaños desparramados alrededor de su cabeza. La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció en unos minutos y Blaise dijo lo que ella quería oír _"mañana podrás ir tú a ver a Draco, yo llevaré a Chris al colegio"_ sin que ella respondiese. Simplemente asintió, y no pudo decir nada, aunque quería preguntarle por su estado. Quería saber cómo se encontraba, y si le echaba de menos tanto como ella. No necesitaba respuesta a esa pregunta, pues sabía que Blaise le echaba mucho de menos. Era su amigo desde la infancia, antes incluso de conocer a Harry, y había pasado junto a él los mejores años de su vida, así que¿por qué no le iba a echar de menos? Por mucho daño que se hubieran causado Harry y él, eso no tenía nada que ver con Hermione y Blaise. Eran amigos de ambos, nada más. No les cuestionarían por lo que pasase en su vida privada.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, parecía que Draco mejoraba algo, pues había salido de la UCI y simplemente estaba en una habitación, individual, conectado a todas esas máquinas y con esa mascarilla sobre la boca que le permitía respirar. Harry iba a verle cada día, y Remus y Sirius siempre que podían. Nada en esa semana había ocurrido como él esperaba que lo hiciese. Para empezar, Sirius y Remus no habían dicho nada sobre Draco y lo que había pasado, ni siquiera después de que él les explicara todo lo que no había podido hacer ese día en que había muerto la madre de Remus.

El entierro había sido tranquilo, íntimo, y Sirius había permanecido junto a Remus toda la velada. A Aurora la enterraron junto a John, y los asistentes habían llorado con las palabras de Remus. Su discurso, en el que Sirius le había ayudado en algún momento, había sido de lo más emotivo. A nadie que estuviera allí le cupo alguna duda sobre el amor de Remus por su madre. Era una despedida corta, pero a la vez las más bonitas palabras que habían escuchado nunca.

"_Mamá, estés donde estés, quiero que sepas que no te olvidaré nunca. Que he extrañado durante años tu presencia junto a mi cama, dándome un beso de buenas noches o arropándome. Todavía ahora, con cuarenta años, espero que apagues la luz de mi habitación, pero no lo haces. Te echo ya de menos, mamá, y te acabas de ir. No me dejes solo… por favor…"_

En ese momento se quebró, impidiendo sus lágrimas que continuase el discurso, y Sirius se acercó a él abrazándole con cariño y terminando con unas escuetas palabras.

"_Te queremos, Aurora Lupin"_

Y ahora ahí estaba Harry, en la habitación de Draco, donde pasaba casi todo el día. El joven parecía escuchar algo cuando le hablaban, pues fruncía los labios algunas veces y se removía inquieto otras, probablemente teniendo pesadillas o huyendo del dolor de sus heridas, que se curaban muy lentamente, especialmente las internas. Se había roto dos costillas y le habían tenido que operar para quitárselas, y parecía que aún dolía. Cuando la enfermera iba a curarle y a cambiarle los vendajes del abdomen, Harry podía ver el oscuro moratón que cubría su costado y la herida de la operación, que aún supuraba. Y le quitarían los puntos en unos días.

Cuando Harry notaba que Draco se removía demasiado, se levantaba de la silla en la que leía y se acercaba a él, despojándole de las sábanas para que el aire refrescase la herida a través de la venda, y Draco suspiraba algo más relajado y dejaba de moverse, y entonces susurraba _"Harry"_ y sonreía entre sueños.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación y, cuando vio que el moreno había destapado un poco al joven rubio que yacía en la cama, sonrió. _Hasta dónde puede llegar el amor_, se dijo. Cambió la bolsa de suero agotada por otra nueva y comprobó que el gotero estuviera bien colocado y que el alimento llegase al cuerpo del rubio a través de la vía. Todo bien. Se dio la vuelta y, cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación, una voz ronca la detuvo; se giró. El chico moreno la miraba con anhelo después de haberle preguntado eso _"¿se pondrá bien?"_ y, bueno, ella no tenía permiso para hablar de los pacientes, pero, a decir verdad, tenía la necesidad de contestar esa pregunta sólo por la desesperación con que le había sido formulada.

- Se pondrá bien.

Y salió. Entonces Harry soltó un suspiro algo aliviado y se acercó a la cama para besar la frente del que fuera su pareja hace tantos años. _"Te quiero, Draco, no me dejes solo¿está claro?"_ y la misma respuesta salió de los labios pálidos y secos, esta vez con algún intento de decir algo más _"Harry, me…"_ pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacer tal esfuerzo, así que Harry le instó a callar _shhh_ y Draco movió un poco los ojos tras los párpados y se quedó dormido, con su respiración profunda y su pequeña sonrisa.

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Hola¿Qué tal¿Todos bien? Matadme, lo merezco._

_Soy consciente de que puede haber cambiado mucho la forma de escribir y mi manera de expresarme, pero ya son cinco largos meses de abandono y, bueno, el que quiera matarme que lo haga, me lo merezco. Antes, os dejo aquí éste capítulo. ¡Besos!_


	24. Aviso

Bueno, puede que la cague impresionantemente bien o puede que no, pero me da la impresión de que voy a abandonar este fanfic.

Y no creáis que lo digo porque soy una de esas "escritoras" insustanciales y materialistas que os amenazan con dejar de actualizar si no les dejáis reviews, no. Yo me siento bastante orgullosa de los reviews que he recibido a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Más de los que merezco, sin duda.

Sin embargo, he de decir que estoy absoluta y completamente bloqueada. He cambiado tanto mi modo de escribir que es sólo oír algo de mi bebé slash (para quienes no lo sepan, éste) y casi echarme a llorar de la desesperación.

De cualquier manera, esta noticia no es definitiva. Estoy replanteándomelo, pero quería daros la noticia de que puede ser posible que lo abandone.

Mil besazos a todos y mis mejores deseos,

Yeire


	25. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertecen y no escribo con ánimo de lucro.

_**SIN CONTROL**_

_**Capítulo 24**_

A las diez de la mañana de un domingo, dos semanas después del accidente, los ojos de Draco se movían levemente tras sus párpados. Tenía mal aspecto: Las mejillas hundidas, oscuras marcas bajo los ojos, una delgadez extrema, acentuada aún más por las vendas en su torso, el rostro más pálido de lo habitual…

Harry leía una revista sentado en un sillón situado junto a su cama. Desde que le habían bajado a una habitación, no se había separado de él más que un rato por la tarde, cuando venía Narcisa, para darse un baño y asearse un poco en casa.

Cuando Draco gimió levemente, Harry alzó el rostro para mirarle y se puso inmediatamente en pie al ver sus intentos por despertar. Le llamó suavemente y le tocó un poco el pelo, con cuidado, animándole a reaccionar. El rubio abrió los ojos, apenas una rendija que poco dejaba apreciar su iris gris, y los cerró cuando la dañina luz le dio de lleno. Harry suspiró y salió de la habitación, comenzando de inmediato a llamar a la enfermera. Cuando una de éstas corrió a su llamado, lo soltó todo como si fuera una bomba de relojería. Apenas se entendía algo de lo que decía.

- Ha despertado… Draco… despierta, Draco… —sacudió la cabeza y repitió—: Draco ha despertado, enfermera.

La mujer se fue a paso rápido y volvió poco después con el médico de guardia, que entró en la habitación sin pararse a mirar a Harry y comenzó a comprobar el estado de Draco. _"Constantes vitales: estables. Respiración: estable"_, le iba dictando a la enfermera. Luego le ordenó que cerrase las cortinas y llamó una vez a Draco. El joven abrió de nuevo los ojos, pero los cerró de inmediato puesto que la habitación todavía estaba demasiado iluminada para sus débiles pupilas. El médico asintió.

- Se recuperará, Sr. Potter. Le mantendremos alrededor de unas semanas en observación y luego es posible que le demos el alta. Según sus progresos, aún está muy débil —le informó. Harry asintió, aliviado. Al menos Draco estaba totalmente fuera de peligro.

El moreno suspiró después de que la enfermera y el doctor se fueran y besó a Draco en la frente. Salió un momento de la habitación, sin dejar que la luz entrase de nuevo, y marcó el número de Narcisa.

**

* * *

**

Cuando Blaise llamó a casa esa mañana Hermione aún estaba dormida y fue Christian el que cogió el teléfono un par de pitidos después, despertando luego a su madre para que se pusiera.

- Mamá, mamá —susurraba el niño suavemente. La castaña abrió los ojos, somnolienta, y le miró—. Es papá. Dice que quiere hablar contigo.

Hermione se sentó en la cama como impulsada por un resorte y le tendió la mano a su niño, esperando a que le diera el teléfono. El crío así lo hizo, y luego se tumbó junto a ella, colocando la cabeza en su regazo para que le acariciase el pelo mientras hablaba con su padre.

- Qué ha pasado, Blaise —demandó Hermione en cuanto se colocó el teléfono en la oreja—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Draco?

Su marido sonrió, a pesar de que sabía que su esposa no podía verlo.

- _Ha despertado, Mione_ —dijo, alegre—. _Me lo acaba de decir Jacob. Dice que ha abierto los ojos y que se pondrá bien. Así que, si quieres, puedes traer a Chris, ahora son un poco más flexibles con las visitas, y he convencido al médico de Draco de que le deje ir_ —soltó una risilla y esperó la respuesta de su mujer, que no contestaba—. _Hermione… ¿te encuentras bien? Pásame a Chris, anda._

La mujer le dio el teléfono a su hijo, sin ser consciente del todo de lo que hacía, y se quedó sentada en la cama, en la misma posición, durante un buen rato.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mamá, papá? —preguntó el niño, mirando a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos y algo asustado.

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

- _Se le ha quedado cara de tonta, ¿verdad?_ —su hijo soltó una risilla y un suave "sí" y su padre continuó—: _Échale un poco del agua que hay en la mesilla en la cara, anda, a ver si reacciona._

Cuando Hermione chilló supo que Christian había hecho lo que él le había mandado y se rió.

- _Hala, ahora dile que se vista, y vístete tú también, y venid a ver a tío Draco._

Christian casi se cayó de la cama.

- ¿Tío Draco ya está bien? —preguntó ilusionado.

- _Sí, Chris, tío Draco ya está bien_ —contestó Blaise—. _Pero tienes que ser paciente con él, todavía no está curado del todo_ —el niño asintió, con la cabeza y con los labios, y Blaise se despidió—. _Te quiero, hijo. Haz reaccionar a tu madre y venid pronto._

**

* * *

**

Narcisa llegó al hospital quince minutos después de que Harry llamase y corrió a la habitación de su hijo. El joven estaba dormido, pero Harry se levantó del sofá y le sonrió nada más verla.

- Se pondrá bien, Narcisa. Aún está débil, pero se pondrá bien.

Se dirigió a la cama y miró a su Draco. Tenía los ojos cerrados y, aunque respiraba superficialmente, supo que estaba dormido.

Le acarició el pelo y le miró durante un tiempo, tranquila ya porque su hijo iba a salir de esta. Ya había perdido a Lucius y a Norah, ya era suficiente.

Harry se acercó a ella y miró a Draco por encima de su hombro. El rubio parecía estar más tranquilo que un rato antes, cuando se agitaba en sueños, y Harry estaba seguro de que percibía la presencia de su madre a su lado.

Narcisa ladeó un poco la cabeza y le miró.

- Gracias, Harry. Gracias por cuidar de él —Harry abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado. ¡Pero si prácticamente no había cuidado de él! ¡Al contrario, se había desentendido de él de él! Ni siguiera le buscó cuando se fue durante esos dos años—. Gracias por estar siempre con él.

- Pero, Narcisa, yo… —comenzó Harry. Narcisa estaba murmurándole palabras cariñosas a su hijo, y Harry guardó silencio.

**

* * *

**

Cuando Hermione y Christian llegaron al hospital, Narcisa ya se había ido, puesto que ahora llevaba ella las oficinas que habían pertenecido a Lucius. Harry, sin embargo, seguía en el hospital. Christian abrazó a Harry y luego fue con su madre, que se había acercado a la cama de joven estaba pálido y ojeroso y no parecía él. Pero, al parecer, por lo que habían dicho los médicos, iba a recuperarse.

Hermione le acarició el pelo y luego se estremeció y le susurró:

- Idiota, Draco, eres un idiota. ¿Por qué te compraste la moto, eh? Tú mismo decías que esos trastos los cargaba el diablo, maldita sea.

Christian estaba haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por subirse a la cama, pero no lo conseguía, así que Harry le aupó y fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta.

- ¡Pero qué estás haciendo, Harry, por Dios! —Harry y el niño se sobresaltaron y brincaron en su sitio— ¿No te das cuenta de que puede hacerle daño?

- No le hará daño, Hermione, ¿verdad, Chris? —el niño asintió y Harry siguió hablando—: Además, a Draco le vendrá bien un poco de compañía.

Christian se tumbó al lado del rubio y, con cuidado de no tocarle demasiado, se acurrucó y cogió su mano.

Draco se la apretó, con la escasa fuerza que poseía, en respuesta.

* * *

La segunda vez que Draco abrió los ojos eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y Harry estaba leyendo un libro, por lo que no se dio cuenta hasta que Draco emitió un gemidito de dolor. Entonces se levantó y se acercó raudo a la cama, dejando el libro encima del sillón.

- ¿Draco? —preguntó. Draco gimió de nuevo e intentó enfocar la vista para mirarle. Después de lo que parecieron horas, lo consiguió.

- …rry… —dijo. El moreno tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas; después de semanas de esperar que se recuperase del todo, Draco había dado muestras de querer hacerlo.

- Hola, Draco —dijo Harry, intentando no dejar traslucir sus emociones. Draco giró un poco la cabeza, lo máximo que su inmovilidad impuesta le permitió, y le miró a los ojos, con un gruñido de dolor—. Tranquilo, no hagas movimientos bruscos.

Draco asintió apenas imperceptiblemente, pero intentó seguir hablando.

- ¿… hac's 'quí? —preguntó. Harry cerró los ojos e intentó mantenerse sereno— No… deb'rías.

- Llevas en el hospital dos semanas, Draco, no quiero que estés solo. Cuando te atropelló el coche… —suspiró— Fuiste directamente a la UCI y estuviste demasiado tiempo solo.

Draco cerró los ojos con cansancio, le costaba bastante mantenerlos abiertos.

- L'siento —dijo con voz débil.

Harry le cogió la mano.

- No tienes que sentir nada, Draco. Lo importante es que estás bien. Todo lo demás es secundario.

Draco asintió y guardó silencio, mirando hacia el infinito. Sin embargo, Harry sabía que esa conversación no acabaría ahí.

* * *

A los dos días, Draco tuvo una recaída. No fue muy grave, sin embargo.

Draco había recuperado algo de movilidad en los brazos y, si se despertaba y tenía sed, era capaz de girarse y coger el vaso de agua de la mesita.

Sin embargo, una mañana, en la que Harry había aprovechado que Draco estaba dormido para ir al servicio, el rubio tuvo una pesadilla que le dejó la garganta rasposa y deseando un trago de agua. Fue a coger el vaso, con tanta desesperación, que apoyó mal la mano y, al intentar coger el agua, se escurrió y cayó de la cama.

Cuando Harry volvió, se lo encontró tirado en el suelo, con los pies enredados en las sábanas, en el borde de la cama.

Se apresuró para cogerlo en brazos y meterlo de nuevo en la cama, mientras Draco se tocaba el costado con una mueca de dolor en la cara.

Harry tocó el timbre para llamar a las enfermeras, y una acudió enseguida.

- Se ha caído de la cama. Cuando he llegado estaba en el suelo, con las piernas enredadas en las sábanas. Se ha estado tocando el costado desde entonces —explicó apresuradamente.

La enfermera se acercó a Draco rauda, con la mirada fija en la mano que Draco oprimía contra su costado. La apartó de ahí y, retirando los apósitos que lo cubrían, le observó. La herida de las costillas aún no se había curado del todo y sangraba levemente. Sin mostrar preocupación, lo que debía significar que no era muy grave, puso puntos de aproximación en la parte de la herida que se había abierto de nuevo y lo curó, poniendo nuevos apósitos para cubrir la herida. A Draco todavía le dolía, o eso decía el rictus en su cara.

Y la enfermera le regañó con cariño.

- Sr. Malfoy, he de pedirle que, si alguna vez precisa de agua o de alguna otra cosa, se lo pida al Sr. Potter —le sonrió suavemente, miró a Harry con reproche y se fue.

Draco no dijo nada, pero siguió sobándose el punto de dolor hasta que Harry cogió una silla, se sentó junto a la cama de Draco y retiró la mano del rubio para colocar la suya en su lugar, sin hacer presión, solamente para que Draco la notara.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sólo disfrutando de la presencia del otro y, entonces, cuando la necesidad de saber se hizo insoportable, Draco preguntó:

- ¿Por qué siempre estás conmigo? ¿Por qué nunca te vas a ninguna parte?

Harry le miró largamente.

- Eso no es cierto. Me voy todos los días, cuando viene tu madre, a casa —contestó al final.

Draco se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Sólo se iba cuando venía su madre, y después no tardaba mucho en volver. Harry pensó, con el silencio de Draco, que había ganado la partida y que el rubio no preguntaría más, pero se equivocó.

- ¿Y el resto del tiempo, por qué siempre estás aquí? ¿Y Brad? ¿No deberías estar de luna de miel?

Ante eso, Harry sólo mantuvo silencio.

* * *

_Sí, ya sé que soy una impresentable *se desespera*, pero es que, en serio, no he tenido nadanadanada de inspiración, y mucho menos tiempo._

_De todos modos, espero poder terminarla pronto y no haceros esperar más ^^_

_Besitos!_

_Yeire  
_


End file.
